Back to Fell Church
by Amandine6938
Summary: L'histoire se déroule quatre ans après Shadow Souls. Celle de Midnight n'a pas eu lieu au même titre que celle de la nouvelle trilogie The Hunters.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Back To Fell Church**_

Disclamer: Je rappelle que je n'ai aucun droit sur vampire Diaries, ceux ci appartenant à L.J Smith et sa maison d'édition.

L'histoire se déroule quatre ans après _Le Royaume des Ombres_ (_Shadow Souls_). Celle de _L'ultime Crépuscule _(_Midnight_) n'a pas eu lieu au même titre que celle de la nouvelle trilogie _Les Chasseurs _(_The Hunters_).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 <strong>

En rentrant chez elle, Elena Gilbert était épuisée; son travail à la boutique Dolce&Gabbana avait été exténuant. En effet, l'été - au même titre que le mois de décembre - était la période la plus chargée. Beaucoup de touristes, la plupart étrangers, venaient en vacances à Los Angeles et se rendaient dans les boutiques le plus chics de la ville - spécialement celle où travaillait Elena, qui est l'une des boutiques les plus connues pour être apparut dans énormément de films, dont le fameux _Pretty Woman_. Bref Elena n'avait pas eu une minute de répits. Elle se serait bien installée sur le canapé à regarder tranquillement la télévision ou à lire un bon livre mais elle devait repartir. En plus de travailler au magasin D&G, Elena travaillait le weekend dans un des restaurants les plus en vue d'Hollywood. Et ce soir nous étions vendredi. Depuis son départ de Fell Church il y a quatre ans, sa vie n'était plus la même. Alors que la nostalgie allait s'emparer d'elle, une petite voix la tira de ses souvenirs et des regrets qui allait avec. Une fillette brune aux yeux bleus, âgée seulement de quelques années, courue se jeter dans ses bras.

"Maman, Maman, Maman! T'es rentrée! s'exclama la petite fille heureuse. Regarde, j'ai fais un dessin pour toi!

- Oh ma chérie, il est magnifique! Merci beaucoup! Je vais le mettre tout de suite dans l'album à dessins. Bonsoir Eleanor, comment s'est passée la journée? Miranda a-t-elle été sage? demanda la jeune femme à la baby-sitter de sa fille.

- Comme d'habitude. Sage, jusqu'à qu'elle ne se réveille! Le petit déjeuner à été calme, mais après mademoiselle s'ennuyait et voulait sa maman. Nous sommes allées au parc où nous avons mangé, puis après nous nous sommes encore un peu promenées, jusqu'à ce que Miranda déclare que la balade l'ennuyait et qu'elle ne décide de rentrer à la maison pour vous faire un dessin. Après il a fallut lui donner son goûter, et votre fille à exigée trois tartines de chocolat! Je sais que vous aviez dit deux tartines maximum, mais la petite Miranda est très persuasive vous savez! Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non!

- Elle a bien le caractère de son père! Murmura Elena pour elle-même."

Puis elle partie prendre un douche et se mettre en tenue avant de dire bonne nuit à sa fille et de partir pour son second travail.

Il était une heure et demie lorsqu'Elena renta chez elle. La jeune femme ne rêvait que d'une chose: dormir. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'elle alluma la lumière, elle fit une macabre découverte. Eleanor, sa baby-sitter, était allongée par terre, vidée de son sang. _Un vampire_, songea la jeune femme. _Une vampire est rentré chez moi et ... Miranda!_ A la seule pensée de sa fille, les battements cœur d'Elena s'accélérèrent et elle courut dans la chambre de l'enfant où celle-ci dormait paisiblement. Le vampire ne lui avait - heureusement - pas fait de mal. Il avait seulement laissé un mot à côté du lit de l'enfant. Elena le lut, et frissonna. Sur le carton était clairement prononcé une menace à l'encontre de sa fille. Il était écrit: _**"La prochaine fois que je viens ce sera pour elle."**_ Face à ce danger qui planait sur la tête de son enfant, Elena comprit qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de retourner à Fell Church demander de l'aide au deux seules personnes qui en étaient capable: Damon et Stefan. Elena avait toujours su que tôt ou tard, elle devrait rentrer chez elle, qu'une créature maléfique la forcerait à rentrer et à assumer ses actes, elle avait seulement espéré que ce serait le plus tard possible. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle était partie et elle ne sentait toujours pas prête à faire face aux frères Salvatore. En fourrant dans un sac quelques affaires pour elle et Miranda, elle réalisa que peut-être, les deux frères n'habitaient plus à Fell Church. Elle se souvenue que lorsqu'elle était morte, Stefan et Damon étaient repartis en Italie. Non! Il lui était inenvisageable que les deux frères ne soient pas à Fell Church! Ils devaient y être! Il ne pouvait en être autrement! La panique avait envahie Elena. Non seulement un vampire menaçait la vie de sa fille, et en plus de ça, elle allait revoir Stefan et Damon et assumer les conséquences de ses actes passés. En se rendant à l'aéroport, Elena se remémora ses derniers jours à Fell Church. Stefan était parti au Royaume des Ombres dans le but de retrouver son compagnon de cellule, le kitsune qui lui avait offert le bouquet de rose noir qui avait retransformé Damon en humain. Le cadet des Salvatore avait espéré qu'en le retrouvant celui-ci accepterait de lui fournir un autre bouquet et un moyen de rendre son immortalité à son frère qui ne voulait pas être humain. Pendant que son petit ami était dans l'horrible endroit qu'est le Royaume des Ombres, Elena et Damon étaient seuls -excepté Madame Flowers - à la pension. Damon ne supportait la présence de personne d'autre que celle d'Elena. Alors la jeune femme restait avec lui. Ils regardaient la télévision, rigolaient à propos de choses et d'autres, se racontaient des histoires... Bref, ils passaient de très bons moments ensemble. Un soir, après avoir de nouveau valser ensemble - sur la valse de Tchaïkovski sur laquelle ils avaient dansé au Royaume des Ombres - Elena perdit le contrôle de la situation, et très vite elle et Damon franchirent le cap de non retour. Certes lorsque Damon était encore vampire, ils étaient allés très loin ensemble, mais là! Leurs vêtements s'étaient retrouvés en moins de deux parterre et eux dans le lit de Damon! En se réveillant le lendemain matin, et en réalisant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Damon, Elena comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à Fell Church. Elle ne pouvait pas briser le cœur de Stefan en lui avouant sa relation avec Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Stefan après l'avoir trahie et elle ne pouvait pas rester avec Damon sans faire souffrir Stefan. Elle devait partir. Quitter Fell Church. Face au constat qui s'imposait à elle, elle se leva, quitta la chambre de Damon, prit ses affaires dans la sienne et écrivit deux lettres. Une pour Damon et une pour Stefan. Elle passa ensuite chez Meredith où elle et Bonnie l'attendaient. Après leur avoir dit au revoir, sans leur dire où elle allait, elle prit la direction de l'école maternelle de la ville pour voir sa petite sœur Margaret. Celle-ci jouait avec ses amis lorsqu'elle aperçut sa grande sœur cachée derrière de grosses lunettes noires et un chapeau parisien assortie.

_" Elena! Elena, tu es là! S'écria la fillette._

_- Oui je suis là Margaret, mais parle moins fort s'il te plaît, murmura l'ainée des Gilbert. Je suis contente de te voir!_

_- Moi aussi. Tante Judith et Robert disent que c'est pas vrai, que t'es pas vivante, mais moi je sais que c'est faux! Tu devrais revenir à la maison, comme ça ils me croiraient!_

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça ma puce. Ici tout le monde pense que je suis morte, excepté quelques personnes. Margaret, crois moi, j'aimerais pouvoir revenir à la maison, mais c'est impossible, pleura Elena. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je n'ai pas le choix: je dois quitter Fell Church!_

_- Pourquoi? Non! Protesta l'enfant. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Elena!_

_- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, lui répondit plus calmement sa sœur. Je dois partir! Je suis venue te dire au revoir et te dire que si jamais un jour tu as un problème, tu peux aller voir Meredith et Bonnie, elles connaissent mon secret. Si jamais tu ne les trouves pas, il y a Matt. Sinon rend toi à la pension en dehors de la ville et demande à Madame Flowers qu'elle appelle Stefan ou Damon. Je sais que tu ne les connais pas très bien, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ils seront là pour toi. Promet moi juste que si jamais tu as des problèmes, qu'importe ce que c'est, tu demanderas de l'aide à mes amis. Cette ville est vraiment bizarre tu sais, et parfois il s'y passe des choses très étranges, voir inexplicables. Si jamais il t'arrive ce genre de choses, n'hésite surtout pas! Sache qu'eux seuls pourront t'aider. Promet moi juste cela? Et évidemment que tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vue, n'oublie pas que tout le monde croit que je suis morte!_

_- Je sais, pleura la petite fille. Je ne dirais rien, promis. Mais tu es sûre que tu dois partir?_

_- Sûre, pleura de nouveau Elena. Si j'avais le choix je resterai, crois moi. Aller file avant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque. Prend soin de toi et de tante Judith, Margaret. Je t'aime."_

Puis elle avait quitté sa sœur le cœur en miette. Quelques semaines plus tard, après s'être installée à Los Angeles, Elena découvrit qu'elle était enceinte. A ce moment là, une seule chose comptait: ce bébé. La jeune femme n'avait jamais songé à avoir un enfant, encore moins si jeune, mais l'enfant de Damon... C'était différent! C'était un rayon de soleil dans sa triste vie! Son seul et unique rayon de soleil. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu le cœur de son bébé pour la première fois, Elena avait bien songé à rentrer à Fell Church, voir Damon et tout lui avouer, mais très vite elle se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, imposer un enfant à Damon et exposé sa trahison aux yeux de tous. Non, Elena devait assumer ses choix et ses actes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Voilà le premier chapitre. Je posterais un chapitre toute les semaines au pire toute les deux semaines.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire.**

**sheyshey: Vraiment contente que le chapitre 1 t'ait plu (et oui tu es ma première reviews mais je te l'ai déjà dit).**

**anso: Heureuse que le début te plaise. Oui Elena a eu une petite fille de Damon et ce chapitre est celui des retrouvailles … entre Elena, Bonnie et Meredith (les filles rencontreront Miranda) et des retrouvailles entre Elena et … Madame Flowers. Et oui je comprends que tu n'ailles pas souvent sur la partie books de TVD, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'activité comparé à la partie TV, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait la pub de mon histoire sur une autre de mes fics.**

**alyson: Je compte publier un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines en fonction de ma disponibilité. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics et dans cette histoire les Salvatore apparaissent à partir du chapitre suivant.**

**Rose: Oui je compte continuer cette histoire, juste je publierais juste l'histoire de manière plus espacée (en ce moment je suis un peu débordée). Mais L'histoire à un début et aura une évolution jusqu'à son dénouement ne t'inquiète pas. Concernant le fait que tu écrive aussi, personnellement, je n'écris que quand l'envie et l'inspiration sont là. Et je ne me mets aucune pression. Alors je vais me permettre un conseil, écris d'abord pour te faire plaisir et publie toi une fois que tu te sens prête. Ensuite si dans trois mois un passage te déplait, retravaille le, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est surtout de prendre du plaisir à écrire.**

**Voilà pour les réponses, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur cette fic (ou mes autres fics d'ailleurs).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Après un long trajet de plusieurs heures en avion, puis une autre heure en voiture entre Richmond et Fell Church, Elena se tenait devant la maison de Bonnie pendant que Miranda attendait endormie dans la voiture. Il était dix heures du matin, donc Bonnie devait être réveillée. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre que celle-ci ne vienne ouvrir. Lorsque la sorcière ouvrit la porte de sa maison, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Elena.

" Elena! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Que fais tu là? Tu vas bien?

- Oui, non. Trop de questions! répondit Elena évasive. Ecoute je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, tout ce que tu dois savoir, mais avant j'ai besoin d'un lit. Tu crois que tu peux m'aider pour ça?

- Bien sûr Elena, rentre, dit Bonnie sans se détacher de son amie. La chambre d'amis est toujours prête tu sais.

- En faite le lit n'est pas pour moi, déclara Elena en montrant la petite tête brune qui dormait dans sa voiture de location tout en se détachant de l'étreinte de Bonnie.

- C'est... Elena tu... Quand? Qui? Pourquoi tu ...? balbutia la sorcière. Elena?

- Ecoute je t'ai dis que je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais d'abord je dois m'occuper de ma fille, la pauvre elle n'a pas vraiment dormie cette nuit.

- Bien sûr. Evidemment. Rentrez!"

Après avoir déposée Miranda dans la chambre d'amis de McCullough, Elena redescendit au salon où Bonnie la harcela de questions.

"Quel âge a-t-elle? Pourquoi ne nous a tu pas dis que tu étais enceinte? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Qui est le père? Où est-t-il? Qu'as tu fais depuis quatre ans? Ou vivait tu? Es-tu heureuse? Pourquoi es-tu de retour à Fell Church? Ton retour est-t-il lié au surnaturel? Tu es allé ailleurs avant de venir ici? Est-ce-que les Salv...

- Stop! la coupa Elena. Donc oui, j'ai une enfant et elle s'appelle Miranda. Miranda Margaret Meredith Bonnie Gilbert. Je sais c'est long, mais je voulais l'appeler comme ma mère, ensuite j'ai rajouté les prénoms des personnes qui me manquaient le plus; ma sœur et mes deux meilleures amies. Evidemment ma présence ici est liée au surnaturel! Je vis à Los Angeles où je cumule deux boulots. Un chez Dolce&Gabbana et un autre les soirs de weekend dans un restaurant réputé à Hollywood. Hier soir en rentrant du restaurant, j'ai découvert ma baby-sitter morte. Elle avait des traces de crocs dans le cou et était vidée de son sang. Un vampire. Bref, j'ai couru dans la chambre de Miranda, elle dormait, mais j'ai trouvé un carton à côté de son lit. Il était écrit que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait chez moi il s'en prendrai à mon bébé; alors j'ai quitté L.A pour revenir ici. Maintenant je dois savoir si Damon et Stefan sont toujours à Fell Church. Ce sont les deux seuls qui peuvent m'aider.

- Maman, on es où? demanda Miranda qui, réveillée, était descendue dans le salon de l'amie de sa mère.

- Chez mon amie Bonnie, expliqua Elena sans tenir compte du regard médusé de la jeune rousse assisse à côté d'elle. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Bonnie, souviens toi.

- Oui, la trouillarde. Bonjour, dit la fillette en allant s'asseoir les genoux de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas possible! lâcha Bonnie encore sous le choc (Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle voyait réellement la fillette - Elena l'ayant portée dans ses bras alors que la fillette dormait paisiblement). Quand Damon va le savoir...

- Salut Bonnie, tu m'as dit de faire vite alors me voilà. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, Alaric et moi on partait. Oh mon dieu, Elena!

- Salut Meredith! Je sais, ça fait longtemps mais tu m'as manqué Mery.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Elena, lui répondit Meredith avec le détachement qui la qualifiait si bien. Salut toi. Comment tu t'appelle? demanda-t-elle à Miranda.

- Miranda Gilbert. Maman, c'est elle la Meredith que tu me parlais?

- Oui ma chérie, c'est elle.

- Meredith, murmura la petite rousse. Tu n'as rien remarqué? Enfin regarde là bien. C'est, c'est ... Damon!

- J'avais vu, remarqua calmement la grande brune. C'est juste que ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Si Elena veut nous en parler, elle le fera. Pas la peine de la harceler, Bonnie! Oh, Elena, si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqué!"

Puis Elena raconta de nouveau son histoire à Meredith avant de laisser ses deux meilleures amies s'occuper de Miranda tandis qu'elle prit la direction de la pension de Madame Flowers. Plus elle se rapprochait de la demeure de la vieille dame, plus la jeune femme sentait l'angoisse monter. Et si les deux frères avaient quitté la ville? Après tout, Meredith avait dit que la dernière fois qu'elle les avaient vu c'était il y a huit mois, lorsque Madame Flowers les avaient invités pour fêter Noël chez elle. Depuis, ils ont très bien pu partir. Et même s'ils sont encore à Fell Church, ils ne sont pas obligés de l'aider. Après tout, elle les avaient quittés, les laissant seuls ici, le cœur brisé en milles morceaux. Respirant un grand coup, elle sortie de sa voiture et entra à l'intérieur de la maison de Madame Flowers.

" Madame Flowers? Damon? Stefan? Il y a quelqu'un? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh mon dieu! s'exclama une voix familière derrière elle. Ma petite Elena, je ne pensait plus jamais vous revoir. Comment allez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène à Fell Church? Oh, je suis désolée de vous harceler de questions, mais je suis si contente de vous revoir!

- Moi aussi, moi aussi Madame Flowers.

- Etes-vous sûre d'aller bien? Je vous trouve bien pâle. Avez-vous dormi cette nuit? Vous savez ce n'est pas les lits qu'il manque ici, alors si vous souhaitez vous reposer un petit moment il n'y a pas de problème, vous connaissez la maison.

- Merci c'est gentil, mais non merci, répondit Elena en souriant. Je vais bien! Ce serais vous mentir de dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit dans un lit douillet, mais ça va, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir.

- Très bien, mais si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas, d'accord?

- D'accord. Au fait Damon et Stefan ne sont pas ici?

- _Maman _avait encore raison, soupira Madame Flowers. Lorsque je vous ai vu, elle m'a dit que vous étiez revenue pour voir les garçons. Elle a dit que vous aviez des problèmes. Et pour répondre à votre question, Stefan est parti se nourrir et j'ai envoyé Damon acheter du matériel de jardinage à Richmond. Vous savez, lorsque vous êtes partie, j'ai eu très peur pour lui. Vous étiez la seule avec laquelle il parlait et la seule qui réussissait à lui faire avaler quelque chose. Bref quand vous êtes partie, il recommençait à ne pas manger et ne parlait à personne sauf pour me demander si vous étiez revenue. Chaque jour en se levant, il me posait la question: _Elena est-elle revenue?_ Il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, anéanti. Quatre mois plus tard, son frère est revenu et il lu votre lettre et il a réalisé que vous étiez partie; mais Stefan l'a mieux prit que son frère et il s'est occupé de lui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas souffert, au contraire. Il ne parlait pas, où très peu. Et ça à durer plusieurs mois. Je l'entendais partir la nuit, lorsque son frère dormait et revenir avant que celui-ci ne se réveille. Et lorsqu'il ne sortait pas et que Damon partait broyer du noir, je l'entendait tourner en rond dans votre chambre. Ma petite Elena, puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi? Pourquoi êtes vous partie du jour au lendemain?

- Vous savez Madame Flowers, parfois vous vous retrouvez face au mur et vous n'avez plus le choix, répondit tristement la jeune femme. C'est ce qui m'est arrivée.

- Je comprends, murmura la vieille femme. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée pour vous retrouver au pied du mur? Tout était calme dans votre vie quand vous êtes partie! Tenez à force de parler des frères Salvatore, je crois que Stefan est rentré, j'entends du bruit à l'étage. Je pense qu'il va descendre en bas en m'entendant parler avec quelqu'un. Ou pour savoir quand son frère rentre."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'avez vous penser de retrouvailles entre les trois amies? Et des réactions de Meredith et Bonnie face à Miranda? Et des retrouvailles (et confidences) entre Elena et Madame Flowers? Et que pensez vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre (chapitre des retrouvailles Stefan/Elena)?**

**La suite autour du 6 novembre.**

**Bises à tous et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Effectivement, Madame Flowers avait raison. Le vampire descendit en demandant à la vieille femme à qui appartenait la voiture garée devant la pension. La vieille dame n'eu pas le temps de répondre puisque Stefan avait déjà aperçu son ex petite amie. La présence d'Elena répondait donc à sa question. Silencieux, il rentra dans la cuisine ou celle-ci était assisse le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, ne sachant que dire au jeune homme. Finalement ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

" Elena! Murmura-t-il soulagé de savoir qu'elle va bien et ému de la revoir. Oh mon dieu c'est bien toi! Tu es revenue!

- Oui je suis là, répondit-t-elle peu sûre d'elle."

_ Elle est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs_, pensa le vampire. _Toujours aussi belle avec des yeux d'un bleu lapis-lazuli toujours aussi perçant. Rien chez elle n'a changé! Elle est toujours aussi Parfaite! Toujours la même Elena! _Tout en contemplant son ex-fiancée, le vampire se remémora son retour du Royaume des Ombres. Il n'avait pas retrouvé le kitsune, et finissant par comprendre qu'il perdait son temps dans ce sordide endroit loin de la femme qu'il aimait et il avait décidé de rentrer à Fell Church. En arrivant à la pension, il avait trouvé son frère assis sur le canapé à regarder des débilités – auxquelles il ne prêtait même pas attention – à la télévision. Madame Flowers venait de rentrer à l'intérieur, avertie par sa _Maman_ du retour de son autre pensionnaire. Elle lui remit une lettre où était écrit son prénom. Une lettre d'Elena. Alors que son frère se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre sans lui prêter attention, Stefan ouvrit et lu la lettre:

_Cher Stefan,_

_ J'ignore quand tu liras cette lettre, mais lorsque que tu la liras je serai loin. Loin de Fell Church. Loin de ma famille. Loin de mes amis. Loin de Damon. Et loin de toi. Je sais que les premières questions que tu vas te poser c'est: Où suis-je? Vais-je bien? Et surtout, pourquoi suis-je partie?_

_ J'ignore où je vais, tout ce que je sais c'est que je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Durant ton absence j'ai réalisé que je ne veux pas de cette vie. D'une vie avec un vampire. Je veux quelque chose de normal. Une maison quelque part, un ou deux chiens, un chat... Bref, une vie loin du surnaturel. Une vie loin de Fell Church. Je m'excuse d'avoir été si brutale avec toi mais je t'aimais trop pour te voir souffrir en face de moi. S'il te plaît ne cherche pas à me retrouver et laisse moi vivre ma nouvelle vie. _

_ Sache que tu as énormément compté pour moi, tu as été mon premier grand amour et tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur._

_ Sincèrement désolée._

_ Elena._

Elle avait voulut une vie normale loin de lui et de Fell Church, et aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, elle était là, en face de lui, dans la ville qu'elle avait fuie. _Elle avait fuit en demandant de ne pas la rechercher et maintenant elle était là! Pourquoi? _Se demanda le vampire. Tout lui avait été tellement dur après son départ. Son absence l'avait rendu dingue! Chaque jour était devenu un véritable défit. Les premiers temps, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il constatait que le lit était vide mais il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était partie. Alors il ouvrait les tiroirs, mais aucune trace de ses affaires. Puis il tournait en rond dans leur chambre en attendant d'entendre son frère se réveiller. Ensuite il descendait surveiller Damon afin qu'il ne fasse pas un geste stupide qui le qualifiait si bien, mais celui-ci restait inerte. La seule chose qu'il disait, qu'il demandait à Madame Flowers, c'était si Elena était revenue. Il avait fait cela pendant plus d'un an, et un matin plus rien. Stefan savait que son frère n'avait pas oublié Elena, lui même n'y étant jamais arrivé, seulement il comprit que son ainé avait finalement admit ce que lui avait admit depuis déjà quelques temps; Damon avait admit le départ de la belle blonde. Un départ dont ils continuaient tous les deux à en souffrir en silence. Et maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, contre toute attente, la jeune femme était de retour.

" Et ta vie? Demanda Stefan. Je veux dire celle que tu voulais en partant je ne sais où; tu l'as eu?

- Bonne question! Chuchota Elena. La vie est faîte de surprise, mais disons qu'en quittant Fell Church je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, je ne savais pas la vie que je voulais exactement. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une vie qui me plaît. Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je l'adore.

- Et tu es heureuse?

- Oui, dit-t-elle en souriant pensant à sa fille. Seulement je te mentirai si je te disais que je suis ici pour les vacances. J'ai quelques problèmes. Du genre surnaturel. Une personne de mon entourage a été tuée par un vampire. Et il a menacé une personne que j'aime. Tiens, regarde. (Puis elle lui tendit le carton qu'elle avait trouvé à côté du lit de Miranda).

-_"La prochaine fois que je viens ce sera pour elle"_,lut-t-il à voix haute faisant frissonner Elena. Il est évident que je vais t'aider, mais avant il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup, Stefan. Une amie qui était chez moi à été tuée vidée de son sang, expliqua-t-elle paniquée à l'idée que ça aurait put être sa fille. J'ai pu voir des traces de crocs dans son cou, j'en ai déduit qu'un vampire était venu chez moi. Quand à ce carton, il était à côté d'une personne très importante pour moi.

- Donc un vampire est rentré chez toi, conclue Stefan. Pourtant tu n'en as pas invité. Donc ton amie a du le faire.

- J'avais dit à Eleanor de n'inviter personne chez moi. Sous aucun prétexte! Si elle l'a fait, ça ne peut être que sous hypnose. J'aurais du lui donner de la verveine, c'est de ma faute!

- Non Elena, tu n'y es pour rien, tenta de la rassurer Stefan lorsque le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonna.

- Il faut que je réponde, dit-t-elle. C'est Bonnie. Allô, Bonnie. Il y a un problème avec Miranda?

_- Oui et Non, _répondit son amie. _Elle cherche sa poupée, celle qu'elle a eu pour son anniversaire. Je lui ai dis qu'elle était surement restée à Los Angeles mais elle L'EXIGE. En même temps connaissant ses parents, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner! La digne fille d'Elena Gilbert et de Damon Salvatore!_

- Oui elle est à L.A, déclara Elena sans prêter attention à la remarque de Bonnie concernant le sale caractère de sa fille. Dis lui qu'elle la récupérera quand on rentrera à la maison. En attendant, je lui en achèterai une quand j'irai en ville.

_- En ville où tu es morte! _Lui fit remarquer la sorcière_._

- Pas Fell Church évidemment. J'essayerai d'aller à Richmond.

_- Oui, bon, en attendant je fais quoi moi, Miranda ne semble pas prête à s'arrêter de pleurer, et on dit que le fruit ne tombe pas trop loin de l'arbre, donc elle a forcement ton caractère ou celui de Damon, et comme vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, je fais quoi moi pour faire comprendre à votre fille que sa poupée est Los Angeles et qu'elle doit s'en passer? _

- Déjà Miranda n'a pas mon caractère! Clarifia Elena agacée par les remarques – certes innocentes mais tout de même agaçante de Bonnie. Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'elle est ingérable! On est parties à vitesse grand V de Los Angeles, et on a atterri à Fell Church où elle a rencontré des personnes qu'elle ne connaît que par les histoires que j'ai pu lui raconter. Tu ne trouves pas que pour une enfant de son âge c'est assez déstabilisant? Mais Miranda est intelligente, explique lui la situation le plus simplement et le plus calmement possible et elle comprendra. De toute façon j'arrive.

_- Ok je vais essayer. Meredith m'avait bien dit de faire ça et de ne pas te téléphoner pour une broutille comme ça, mais bon tu me connais... toujours à paniquer pour un rien. Bon je te laisse, _dit-t-elle en raccrochant_._

- Un problème? demanda Stefan qui avait entendu les paroles d'Elena.

- Non, mais je dois y aller.

- Ta fille semble faire un caprice, répliqua le vampire.

- Vous avez un enfant! S'exclama Madame Flowers qui venait de rentrer dans sa cuisine. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas amené ici? Pourquoi ne m'en avez vous pas parlé tout à l'heure?

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment parler de ma vie Madame Flowers, répondit Elena. Quand à Miranda, n'allez pas penser qu'elle est ingérable. C'est une enfant adorable, pleine de vie. Elle est seulement fatiguée et déstabilisée par la situation. D'ailleurs la personne que j'aime et qui est menacée, c'est elle. J'espère que cela ne change rien à ton offre de m'aider.

- Non, bien sûr que non, déclara le vampire. Au contraire. C'est surement la personne la plus importante pour toi, alors je vais t'aider, je te dois bien ça. Bon aller, je te raccompagne, et interdiction de protester."

Dans la voiture, Elena se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Stefan posse des questions concernant Miranda ou son père. Certes, elle savait qu'elle devrait prochainement avouer aux frères Salvatore leur lien de parenté avec la fillette, mais aujourd'hui elle en était incapable. Pendant qu'Elena était plongée dans ses pensées, Stefan lui avait du mal à réaliser qu'Elena était mère. Pour lui, elle restait la jeune fille innocente avec laquelle il avait vécu une relation amoureuse intense et qui l'avait quitté pour avoir une vie plus normale. Il aurait du comprendre. Avoir une vie normale pour une jeune femme, c'était avoir un mari, des enfants... Pourtant si Bonnie n'avait pas téléphoné à Elena, celle-ci n'aurait pas parlé de sa fille. Lorsque enfin Elena avait parlé de Miranda – car tel était le nom de l'enfant – Stefan avait juste su que la fillette était "adorable et pleine de vie", et que le danger dont Elena parlait planait sur la tête de la petite fille. La jeune femme n'avait pas parlé du père – auquel elle ne semblait ni mariée, ni fiancée, à la vue de son annulaire gauche vide. Stefan se demandait bien quelle était l'histoire, mais il ne posa pas la question considérant que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Après tout, Elena ne faisait plus partie de sa vie. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà la suite de l'histoire mais avant je réponds à MissLou. J'écris toujours mes histoires en entière, donc oui je publie la suite mais moins régulièrement que quand je publie sur la partie TV de Vampire Diaries. Premièrement parce que j'y ai plus d'attente et deuxièmement parce que les gens (dont moi) ont plus tendance à aller plus souvent sur cette partie là du site, allant dans la partie book tous les trente-six du mois. Voilà. Mais sache que l'histoire sera publiée en entière. J'avoue que mon dernier chapitre remonte, je n'avais plus internet pendant une semaine à cause d'un changement d'opérateur. Mais je pense mettre le prochain chapitre dans une ou deux semaines. Oh et concernant les prénoms des enfants, c'est premièrement parce que j'essaye de donner une signification et deuxièmement j'avoue j'ai la flemme d'en chercher d'autres. Bises à toi et merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Damon Salvatore rentrait enfin à la pension de Madame Flowers. La vieille dame se tenait dans la cuisine et faisait le ménage. Il allait partir vaincre à ses occupations habituelles – télévision et verre de Whisky en fin d'après midi – lorsque la vieille femme le stoppa.

" Vous avez besoin d'autre chose Madame Flowers? Demanda l'ancien vampire.

- Non mais une personne a demandé après vous jeune homme, annonça la vieille dame d'un ton joyeux.

- Dites à Meredith ou à Bonnie d'aller se faire foutre, répondit Damon très froidement.

- Ce n'est ni Meredith, ni Bonnie mon cher.

- Alors qui? Stefan savait que j'étais à Richmond et cet imbécile de Blatte se fiche autant de moi que moi je me fiche de lui, cracha l'ainé des Salvatore.

- Elena.

- Elena?

- Oui Elena! Oh si vous l'aviez vu, elle n'a pas du tout changé, elle est toujours aussi belle et toujours aussi gentille! S'enthousiasma la vieille dame. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps elle reste, mais ça serait bien qu'elle revienne ici. Elle apporterait un peu de vie. Non pas que votre frère ou vous n'en apportez pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais avec Elena c'était diffèrent, elle avait toujours un sourire ou une gentille parole. Un vrai rayon de soleil.

- Elena est à Fell Church? Répéta Damon interloqué ne prêtant pas attention aux paroles de Madame Flowers. Ma princesse des ténèbres? Elena?

- Oui Elena. Votre Elena. La seule et l'unique. Là elle est repartie chez Bonnie avec votre frère, mais elle a bien demandé après vous aussi. D'après ce que j'ai vu elle est heureuse mais j'ai cru sentir que Fell Church lui manquait. Que ses amis lui manquaient. Vous y compris! Vous devriez aller la voir, je me souviens que vous rigoliez bien ensemble.

- Pourquoi j'irais voir Elena? Demanda le jeune homme en tentant de cacher son émotion. Elle est partie.

- Oui je sais mais elle avait surement une bonne raison de le faire. Il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui elle est ici et elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. De la votre! Et je vous rappel qu'elle a toujours été présente pour vous! Alors monsieur Salvatore, au lieu d'aller vous affaler sur le canapé à regarder toutes les bêtises que la télévision moderne nous offre, vous allez aller chez Bonnie pour voir Elena! Le gronda la vieille dame. Et puis arrêtez de faire comme si son retour ne vous faisait rien, c'est pathétique!"

Puis sans dire un mot Damon parti en direction de chez Bonnie. Sur la route ses pensées étaient accaparées par Elena. Il n'arrivait pas croire qu'elle était de retour. Il se souvenait du matin qui avait suivit sa nuit avec la jeune femme, lorsqu'il se réveilla et trouva le lit vide. Il descendit à la cuisine pensant la trouver là-bas, mais ne trouva que Madame Flowers qui lui tendit une lettre manuscrite. Une lettre écrite par Elena. Il l'ouvrit afin de la lire. Il l'avait tellement lu et relu qu'il en connaissait le contenu par cœur.

_Cher Damon,_

_Je sais que cette lettre va te briser le cœur, mais tu dois savoir que l'écrire n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Je t'écris pour te dire que je pars, que je quitte Fell Church. J'ignore où je vais, mais une chose est sûre, je pars. Je ne peux pas rester. Je ne veux pas te séparer de ton frère, je pense que Katherine en a déjà assez fait et je ne veux pas être la cause de nouvelles rancœurs entre vous deux. Je vous aime trop pour cela. Alors je pars en te demande de ne pas, de ne jamais chercher à me retrouver._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Elena._

_PS: Et jamais, jamais, au grand jamais je ne regretterai ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Ne l'oublie pas. Jamais._

Aujourd'hui encore, penser à cette lettre le rendait toujours aussi dingue. Il aurait du la rattraper, l'empêcher de partir ou bien partir avec elle; faire quelque chose! Mais non, au lieu d'agir, il avait lu et relu la lettre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait passer plus d'un an – 635 jours exactement – à demander chaque matin à Madame Flowers si Elena était rentrée. Un matin – le six-cent-trente-sixième jour – il n'avait rien demandé croisant seulement le regard étonné de son hôte et celui compatissant de son frère. Ce jour-là, il avait réalisé qu'il avait réellement perdu Elena. Et perdre Elena était la pire chose qu'il lui était arrivé depuis plusieurs siècles. Comparé à ça, son humanité retrouvée ce n'était rien du tout car Damon pouvait s'y adapter – d'ailleurs il l'a fait – mais la vie sans Elena, il ne s'y était jamais fait. Et aujourd'hui elle est de retour. Et une chose était sûre pour lui: il ne comptait pas la laisser repartir.

Après un trajet silencieux, Elena était arrivée chez Bonnie avec Stefan. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison de son amie, sa fille lui sauta dans les bras avant d'observer d'un œil curieux Stefan qui restait figé sans dire un mot, comprenant le silence d'Elena sur tout ce qui concernait sa fille.

"Stefan, je peux..., tenta vainement de se justifier Elena.

- Non Elena, pas la peine de m'expliquer, répliqua le vampire. J'ai compris. Il suffit de la regarder pour comprendre; elle est le portrait craché de mon frère. Bien sûr, elle à tes yeux et la même manière de relever la tête que toi, mais ses cheveux et sa manière d'observer... ça c'est Damon! Même son sourire! D'ailleurs quand j'ai réalisé que tu étais mère, j'aurais dû me douter que le père de ton enfant ne pouvait être que mon frère. Après tout, lui et toi étiez très proche, trop même pour être de simple amis! Et Damon est humain! Tout concorde. C'est pour ça que tu es partie; parce que tu étais enceinte de Damon?

- Non, murmura Elena. Quand j'ai quitté Fell Church j'ignorais que j'attendais un enfant, si j'avais su que j'étais enceinte je ne serais pas partie sans le dire à Damon. Si je suis partie c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire souffrir comme Katherine l'avait fait.

- Mais tu n'es pas Katherine Elena; tu ne seras jamais elle. Tu comptes le dire à Damon?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Elena. La question est, comment va-t-il le prendre? Les surprises n'ont jamais été son fort!

- Oui mais il t'aime, confia Stefan en essayant de lui cacher ses sentiments. Et même si les responsabilités ne sont pas trop son truc, il en a déjà prises, au Royaume des Ombres par exemple. Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être indifférent à Miranda; elle est sa fille!

- Maman, grogna la fillette. C'est qui lui? Et de quoi tu parles? Et puis je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir!

- Doucement Miranda, la calma sa mère. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas interrompre les conversations entre adultes? Trop à mon avis! Lui comme tu dis, c'est Stefan, et on discute de choses d'adultes, trop compliquées pour toi! Tu es vraiment trop curieuse, princesse!

- J'aime pas quand tu parles de choses d'adultes; je comprends pas, et j'aime pas, pas comprendre! Bon maintenant je veux aller dormir maman!

- Aucun doute, c'est bien la fille de Damon! Plaisanta Stefan. En parlant de mon frère, je rentre à la pension voir s'il est de retour, ok?

- Ok Stefan. À plus et merci, dit Elena en montant les escaliers avec Miranda.

- C'est le frère de mon papa? Demanda l'enfant. Et pourquoi mon papa est pas là? Je veux mon papa tout de suite!

- Miranda, ce n'est absolument pas le moment! Je te l'ai déjà dis; avec ton père rien n'est simple! Il viendra quand il viendra! Déclara Elena d'un ton ferme. _En espérant qu'il veuille de toi!_ Songea-t-elle inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qui a maman? Demanda la petite fille en voyant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de sa mère (Elle rentra dans la chambre et invita sa mère à s'allonger sur le lit à ses côtés, ce qu'Elena fit). Ça va pas? T'es triste? Pourquoi? C'est ma faute?

- Non, non, sourit Elena. Toi tu n'y es pour rien! Au contraire, toi tu me réconfortes et tu me fais rire quand ça va pas. Toi ma chérie, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée! Alors non, tu n'y es pour rien si maman est un peu triste. Tu sais parfois les grandes personnes se souviennent de pleins de choses, des choses marrantes et d'autres tristes. C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien Miranda.

- Mais j'aime pas quand t'es triste, alors pense pas à des choses tristes, pense à des choses rigolotes! Exigea la fillette. Et puis pourquoi tu penses à des choses tristes?

- Parce que... Hésita Elena. Parce qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses tristes à Fell Church.

- Quelles choses tristes? Demanda Miranda en baillant. Et puis pourquoi on est venues ici si c'est pour que tu sois triste maman?

- Du calme les questions! Railla sa mère. J'ai aussi pleins de bons souvenirs ici! Avec mes amis par exemple!

- Bah pense qu'à tes bons souvenirs maman comme ça tu seras pas triste, ordonna la fillette en fermant les yeux. J'aime pas quand t'es triste. Je t'aime maman!

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé! Dors bien!"

Puis Elena restait là, allongée, observant sa fille dormir n'entendant même pas que quelqu'un était en bas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fic, j'ai tendance à être curieuse. La suite de l'histoire bientôt.**

**Bises à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 5. Je vous rassure JAMAIS je n'abandonnerais cette fic, c'est juste qu'il y a moins d'attente dans cette partie du site. Je réponds à Elisa (à ta review sur cette fic et à celle sur **_**Le drôle de Noël…**_**). Contente que la fic te plaise, en fait il s'agit de l'adaptation de **_**Back to Mystic Falls **_**version Fell Church. Le thème est le même, l'histoire différe un peu. Concernant **_**Le drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena**_** contente que la fin t'ait plu. Une autre histoire (pouvant être considérée comme la suite) verra le jour dans quelque temps (mais avec moi ça peut être aussi deux jours!). Voilà en tout cas merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à toi et aux autres lecteurs.**

**Bises et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ME LAISSER VOTRE AVIS.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Bonnie fut surprise d'entendre quelqu'un sonner chez elle. Depuis le départ de ses parents et de ses sœurs, elle vivait seule, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde. Les seuls qui venaient régulièrement - Meredith, Alaric et Matt - avaient prit l'habitude d'entrer sans sonner ni frapper. Quand à Elena, elle était à l'étage avec Miranda, et Stefan lui était reparti à la pension. La jeune rousse décida donc d'aller ouvrir la porte se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être.

" Damon! S'étonna-t-elle. Si je m'attendais à te voir! Depuis combien de temps n'es tu pas venu en ville? En même temps sachant qu'elles sont chez moi, j'aurais dû me douter que tu viendrais dés que tu l'apprendrais. Entre.

- Comme si j'allais me gêné! Répliqua-t-il sur le ton sarcastique qui l'avait toujours caractérisé. Je te signale que la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je ne t'ai pas demandé la permission. En faite c'était Elena qui m'avait invité le soir où vous avez joué avec la magie. D'ailleurs j'ignore encore pourquoi je suis rentré. C'est vrai, d'accord ma princesse a dit "Entrez", mais elle ignorait à qui elle le disait, et en général je n'entre pas chez les gens quand ceux-ci ignorent qu'il m'invite, et encore moins lorsqu'ils font mumuse avec la magie. Mais bon, assez parler du bon vieux temps! Où est... Attends! Quand tu as parlé d'Elena tu as dis "sachant qu'elles sont chez moi"! De qui tu parles? Qui est avec Elena?

- Ne crie pas Damon!

- Je crie si je veux, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Réponds!

- Je crois que je...

- Damon? Murmura Elena en descendant les escaliers. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- C'est toi qui posse cette question! S'indigna bruyamment le jeune homme. Où étais-tu passée Elena? Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête? T'avais envie de me rendre fou, parce que si c'était le cas mission accomplie! Sérieusement Elena, quatre ans! Quatre ans sans aucune nouvelle! Quatre ans sans savoir si tu étais encore en vie!

- Parle moins fort s'il te plait! Chuchota Elena.

- Maman! Cria Miranda s'approchant de l'escalier pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le hall. Je veux dormir!

- Oh non! Murmura Damon sous le choc en voyant la fillette. Tu n'as pas fais ça Elena!

- Attends Damon! Dit-t-elle en attrapant Miranda pour la confier à Bonnie. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- M'expliquer quoi? Hurla l'ainé des Salvatore dans la cour de leur amie. Comment tu m'as fais un enfant dans le dos? Comment tu m'as rayé de sa vie comme tu l'as fais de la tienne? Tu vas me dire que tu avais une bonne raison peut-être? Où alors que je suis tellement imparfait pour faire un bon père? Ou peut-être, trop indigne d'être le père de ton enfant?"

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage porcelaine de la jeune femme mais que pouvait-t-elle lui dire? Il avait raison, elle lui avait fait un enfant dans le dos, elle avait privé sa fille de son père et pourquoi? Par peur d'admettre qu'elle avait trahi Stefan, par peur de réveiller les rivalités qui existaient entre les frères Salvatore depuis des siècles, depuis Katherine. Par peur de ne pouvoir lui faire face en faisant demi tour et en lui disant qu'elle attendait un enfant, un enfant non programmé, un enfant dont elle avait peur qu'il ne veille pas. Par peur de tout. En ne voulant pas être égoïste, elle l'avait été envers les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle: sa fille et Damon. Et la voilà qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait comme elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis quatre ans. Elle pleurait au point qu'elle était incapable de regarder Damon en face, incapable de lui parler. Tout ce dont elle était capable, c'était de pleurer à chaudes larmes. La voyant dans cet état, un état dans lequel il avait toujours détesté la voir, Damon se radoucit. Evidemment qu'il en voulait à la jeune femme! Il venait de découvrir qu'il était père d'une enfant de quoi... un peu plus de trois ans. Il venait de réalisé qu'il était père et qu'il avait loupé les premières années de sa fille, et que jamais il ne pourrait les rattraper. Mais était-ce une raison pour être si dur avec Elena? Non certainement pas! Cette femme était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux de toute son existence, et lui, il la traitait comme une moins que rien alors qu'elle était tout pour lui, même après la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Encore plus après la découverte qu'il venait de faire! Il avait un enfant avec elle! Il avait un enfant avec la femme qu'il aime! Elena Gilbert! Sa princesse! La seule femme qu'il avait aimé de toute son existence lui avait donné un enfant.

" Princesse, dit-t-il sur un ton plus doux. Je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais dû être si dur avec toi. Vraiment, je suis désolé. J'ai été... déboussolé.

- Déboussolé? S'interloqua Elena qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu viens de découvrir que je t'ai fais un enfant dans le dos et toi tu me dis que tu es déboussolé?

- Oui comprends moi, j'ai été vampire pendant des siècles, incapable d'avoir des enfants; et même si j'en avais été capable jamais je n'en aurais voulu; par égoïsme principalement. Bref, du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve de nouveau humain, et je dois avouer que la capacité qu'ont les humains à avoir des enfants était la dernière chose à laquelle je songeais. En réalité je n'avais jamais songé que je pourrais être père jusqu'à ce que je la vois. Je suppose que si j'avais réalisé tout ce qu'être humain signifiait le soir où toi et moi avions fait l'amour, si j'avais réalisé qu'il était possible que je te fasse un enfant, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te retenir ou de partir avec toi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir un enfant, mais avoir un enfant avec toi c'est différent. C'est toi princesse! Toi tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, celle pour qui je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices.

- Damon! Murmura Elena tout en pleurant cette fois ci de joie réalisant que Damon l'aimait toujours – l'aimait _encore_ – après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait. C'est moi qui m'excuse, jamais j'aurais du te priver de Miranda. J'avais peur. Peur de faire du mal à Stefan, peur de raviver les tensions qu'il existe entre vous deux, peur que tu ne veilles pas de notre enfant. En fait je crois que c'était ça ma plus grande peur, que tu ne veuilles pas de notre bébé. Je crois que si ça avait été le cas, jamais je ne l'aurais supportée. Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai immédiatement adorée notre bébé. Je l'ai aimé autant que je t'aime. Miranda et toi êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi.

- Je t'aime! Dit-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Hum, hum. Désolée de vous interrompre mais Miranda refuse de dormir, déclara Bonnie. Elle t'as vue et elle a comprit qui tu es Damon, et elle n'arrête pas de hurler qu'elle ne dormira pas tant que tu ne seras pas allé la voir. Et j'ai tendance à la croire.

- Allons-y! Déclara Elena. Enfin si tu es prêt. Mais Miranda est capable de rameuter toute la ville si elle ne te voit pas, elle a ton caractère.

- Oh parce je suis le seul à être têtu? Ironisa Damon. C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ma parole!

- Miranda te ressemble beaucoup, expliqua Elena. Elle a tendance à tout f aire pour obtenir ce qu'elle veux, et jusqu'à présent elle a toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Sans parler qu'elle est d'une curiosité maladive! Comme toi!

- Elena? Interrogea Damon tout d'un coup sérieux alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte de la chambre dans laquelle l'enfant hurlait. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas?

- Elle t'aime déjà Damon! Sourit Elena. Aller rentrons!

- Non je ne suis pas prêt, dit-t-il avant de voir Miranda qui lui sautait au coup.

- Papa! Papa! Papa! Cria la fillette en lui sautant au cou.

- Je suis là Miranda! Je suis là! La rassura Damon d'une manière tellement naturel qu'il se surprit lui même. Je ne compte pas partir alors tu peux dormir.

- Non! J'ai plus envie de dormir je veux jouer avec Maman et toi! Déclara l'enfant d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

- Comment ça tu ne veux pas dormir? Demanda le jeune homme avec une grosse voix. Quand je suis arrivé tu rallais que tu voulais dormir et maintenant tu veux jouer?

- Oui, rigola la fillette. Mais j'ai pas mes jouets, mais c'est pas grave parce que Bonnie en a pleins et elle a dit que Maman allait m'en acheter aussi.

- Oh, Bonnie à des jouets! Dit Damon sur un ton moqueur.

- Damon! Le réprimanda Elena. Ne te moque pas!

- Quoi? J'ai rien fais!

- C'est vrai, rajouta Miranda. Papa à rien fait!

- Tu vois même ma fille le dit! Dit-t-il en changeant de sujet. Alors Miranda et si tu nous montrais ces fameux jouets? Si jamais il s'agit d'une baguette magique et d'un balai, j'étripe la sorcière bien-aimée! Il sera bien assez tôt pour lui parler de crocs, d'ailes et tout le tralala, n'est-ce pas Elena?

- Oh que oui! Tiens, en parlant de crocs, il faudra que je montre un truc tout à l'heure."

Après que la fillette ait montré à ses parents la multitude de poupées et de peluches des sœurs McCullough, Damon et Elena jouèrent avec elle durant plusieurs heures. La jeune femme fut étonnée de voir l'ancien vampire si à l'aise avec leur fille, à croire qu'il la connaissait depuis toujours. D'ailleurs elle remarqua que lui aussi était étonné par le calme et la patience qui émanait de lui. Elena ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein. En général Damon était impulsif, têtu, impatient, ne supportant pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, hors là, il était aux ordres de Miranda – qui soit dit en passant en profitait et lui faisait faire n'importe quoi, à son plus grand bonheur et celui de sa mère qui rigolaient face aux pitreries du jeune homme. Lorsque ce fut l'heure du diner, la fillette vida son assiette_ "à vitesse vampirique"_ selon son père. Ensuite, l'enfant, épuisée, alla se coucher laissant ses parents seuls dans la chambre d'à côté.

" Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler? Demanda Damon."

C'est ainsi qu'Elena lui raconta la mort de sa baby-sitter et la menace qui planait sur Miranda.

" Figlio di putana! Commença à jurer Damon fou de rage. Che bastardo! Io lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani, il sporco bastardo! Se fossi un vampiro, l'ho ucciso in meno tempodi quello che dovrà dire ouf! Elena, credetemi io trovare un modo per fargli pagare le sue minacce! Persona, umano, vampiro, lupo mannaro, diavolo, kitsune, o una sorta di creatura delle notte ha il diritti di manacciare mia figlia o mia moglie senza subire le conseguenze!*

- Calme toi, Damon! Ça ne sert à rien de balancer des insultes et des menaces. Ce sale minable de vampire qui s'amuse à menacer Miranda ne t'entend pas, donc calme toi!

- Je n'y arrive pas! Hurla-t-il. Rien que le fait qu'un vampire puisse s'en prendre à Miranda ou à toi me rend complètement cinglé.

- Ok j'ai compris, soupira Elena en retirant petit à petit ses vêtements sous les yeux médusés de Damon qui ne comprenait pas à quel jeu elle jouait – même s'il devait bien admettre cela lui plaisait.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais princesse? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je t'aide à te détendre! Répondit-t-elle le plus simplement possible avec sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. Pourquoi ça ne te plaît pas? Tu veux peut-être que j'arrête?

- Oh non, surtout pas! Protesta Damon en la dévorant des yeux. Continue princesse.

- A tes ordres, dit-t-elle en l'envoyant sur le lit où elle comptait bien profiter de lui toute la nuit."

* * *

><p><em>*Figlio di putana! Che bastardo! Io lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani, il sporco bastardo! Se fossi un vampiro, l'ho ucciso in meno tempodi quello che dovrà dire ouf! Elena credetemi io trovare un modo per fargli pagare le sue minacce! Persona, umano, vampiro, lupo mannaro, diavolo, kitsune, o una sorta di creatura delle notte ha il diritti di manacciare mia figlia o mia moglie senza subire le conseguenze!: Fils de p***! <em>_Quel enfoiré! Je le tuerai de mes propres mains, ce sale bâtard! Si j'étais encore un vampire, je le tuerai en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en faudra pour dire ouf! Elena crois moi, je trouverai un moyen de lui faire regretter ses menaces! Personne, humain, vampire, loup-garou, démon, kitsune, ou je ne sais quelle créature de la nuit n'a le droit de menacer ma fille ou ma femme sans en subir les conséquences!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà enfin la suite de Back To Fell Church mais avant MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds de suite. **

**Elisa: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et ne t'inquiète pas je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews, merci d'en avoir laissé une. Damon veut bien de Miranda, il a complètement craqué pour sa fille (Heureusement!) et il EST PRET À TOUT pour la protéger elle et Elena. Voilà et bien je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre que tu semble bien impatiente à découvrir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Je poste un chapitre de temps en temps, je privilégie les fics de la partie TV. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Rose: Merci pour ta review sur cette fic et aussi pour celle que tu as laissé sur _Le Drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena_, je réponds donc à tes deux reviews en étant très contente que les deux fics te plaise. Et MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR TON COMPLIMENT, il me touche énormément. Les retrouvailles Delena sont de courtes durée, tu comprendras pourquoi je dis ça dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas laissé du temps à Damon mais Elena lui a tellement manqué qu'il est trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir un enfant avec elle (même si il a été furax d'avoir été tenu éloigné de sa fille durant toutes ces années). Stefan est plutôt présent c'est juste que les publications sont assez espacées. Mais bon il y aura du Stefan dans ce chapitre (même si il est plutôt orienté Elena e& Miranda). Bon je passe à la réponse sur _Le drôle de Noël…_ Et bien je ne savais pas que même Barbie avait sortie un film sur le thème de l'histoire de Dickens. En tout cas contente qu'elle t'ait plu. En court d'écriture, il y a _Le miracle de Noël_ (bon ce n'est plus noël mais les actuels chapitres se passent en janvier) et cette histoire peut-être considérée comme la suite du _Drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena_. Je te dis ça au cas où ça t'intéresse. Bon et bien bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous. Bises & à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla dans un lit vide. Elle chercha Damon sur tout l'étage – d'abord dans la chambre de Miranda avant de trouver sa fille installée au salon. Celle-ci lui rapporta que quand elle s'était réveillée son père était avec elle et lui avait dit de lui dire qu'il _«faisait ce qu'ils avait à faire» _pour elles deux ce qui ne rassura pas sa mère qui se demandait quelle stupidité Damon allait faire. Elle essaya de lui téléphoner mais celui-ci ne répondit pas alors elle prit sa fille – qui lui avait raconté toute heureuse que son papa lui avait fait son petit déjeuner et lui avait prendre son bain et s'habiller (une belle petite robe à bretelles couleur rose pale avec des sandales noires) avant de lui faire un gros câlin en lui disant qu'il l'aimait elle et sa maman et qu'il comptait revenir très vite. Voilà pourquoi Elena avait prit sa fille et avait foncé à la pension de madame Flowers, parce qu'elle avait comprit que Damon était parti faire quelque chose de dingue et qu'elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait conduit très vite et au bout de dix minutes elle était déjà chez la vieille dame et y trouva une madame Flowers complètement paniquée alors que Miranda courrait déjà dans la pension cherchant vainement son père.

« Oh ma petite Elena vous tombez bien, lui dit la vieille dame trop préoccupée pour se rendre compte de la présence de la fillette chez elle. Il… Son frère n'est pas là et moi je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Désolée de vous causer autant de soucies, …

- Qu'est-ce que Damon a fait? Paniqua Elena.

- Il a… Il a réactivé la portail pour le Royaume des Ombres, lui apprit la vieille femme en baissant la tête désolée de n'avoir pu l'en empêcher. Avec l'énergie de Misao. Je crois qu'en plus d'avoir vos problèmes avec ce vampire qui menace votre fille, vous allez en avoir avec Shinichi.

- Je me fiche de Shinichi madame Flowers, ce que je veux c'est que Damon aille bien et ce n'est pas au Royaume des Ombres qu'il ira bien. Il faut que j'aille le retrouver.

- Et votre fille? S'enquit la vieille dame.

- Je ne peux pas laissé Miranda seule ici, je l'emmène avec moi.

- Maman on va où encore? Ralla la fillette en descendant les escaliers. Papa y est parti sans ses affaires, j'ai peur qui revienne pas. Tu crois qui m'aime pas?

- Oh c'est…, murmura madame Flowers en voyant Miranda et en comprenant qu'elle était la fille de Damon alors qu'Elena prit sa fille dans ses bras.

- Mais non ma chérie, ton papa t'adore. C'est juste … Il est compliqué. Mais il t'aime Miranda.

- Alors c'est toi qu'il aime pas et c'est à cause de toi qui veut pas de moi! S'énerva la fillette alors que sa mère s'effondrait en larmes à ces paroles.

- Mademoiselle Miranda, tu devrais avoir honte de parler de cette manière à ta maman! La gronda madame Flowers. Tu devrais être contente de l'avoir.

- Moi c'est papa que je veux! Protesta Miranda en pleurant.

- On… On attend Stefan et on va aller le chercher Miranda, lui assura sa mère toujours déboussolée par les paroles dures de sa fille.

- Tu devrais peut-être t'excuser auprès de ta maman, conseilla madame Flowers à la fillette. Elle pleure et tu n'as pas été très gentille avec elle Miranda. Tu sais ton papa vit ici depuis longtemps et je peux te dire qu'il aime ta maman plus que tout et qu'il ne vous a pas abandonné.

- Oh non, Damon a fait quoi ce coup-ci? Paniqua Stefan qui venait de rentrer.

- Y m'a dit de te donner ça, lui dit sa nièce en lui tendant une lettre en larmes.

- Quoi! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit? S'écria sa mère. Stefan il dit quoi?

- Papa voulait pas que je te le dise, y a dit que je devais donner la lettre à tonton mais y a pas dit c'qui avait écrit.

- Il veut que je prenne soins de vous le temps qu'il retrouve Sage pour qu'il… qu'il le retransforme.

- Et il décide d'aller au Royaume des Ombres! Hurla Elena. Oh c'est de ma faute! Stefan on doit aller le chercher.»

Évidemment Stefan n'était pas d'accord avec Elena – il voulait aller chercher son frère seul - et tous deux se disputèrent pendant plusieurs minutes mais Elena fini par obtenir le dernier mot. C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa un mot à ses amis pour leurs dire qu'elle partait avec Stefan et Miranda au Royaume des Ombres à la recherche de Damon. Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu confier sa fille à Bonnie et Meredith mais elle n'avait jamais été séparée de son enfant et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Miranda loin d'elle. Et puis savoir sa fille à Fell Church alors qu'elle est danger, qu'elle n'est pas près d'elle et envisager qu'en partant seule il pouvait arriver quelque chose à son bébé, Elena n'arrivait pas, absolument pas, à ne serrait-ce que penser à laisser Miranda à Fell Church. Elena avait expliqué à Miranda qu'elle ne devait pas dire un mot (difficile pour Miranda qui était très bavarde mais qui acquiesça en voyant l'air grave de sa mère), toujours lui tenir la main et surtout ne parler à personne et obéir soit à elle soit à son oncle. Pendant qu'elle expliquait tout ça à sa fille, Stefan utilisa le reste du contenu de la sphère pour activer de nouveau le portail – enfin la divisa en deux pour en garder pour le retour – en rappelant à Elena qu'elle et Miranda devaient porter un bracelet (Elena avait encore les bracelets d'esclaves qu'elle et ses amies portaient lors de leur dernier voyage là-bas) et de se couvrir le visage (Madame Flowers avait des bandeaux qu'elle leur avait gracieusement donné). Ils étaient maintenant dans les rues du centre ville du Royaume et parlaient très peu juste pour dire qu'ils devraient aller chez Lady Ulma; Elena savait que sa protégée ne les laisseraient pas à la rue et qu'elle les aideraient à retrouver Damon. Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, Miranda qui ressentait l'anxiété de sa mère qui pleurait la tira par le bras pour lui faire un câlin et la réconforter. La fillette qui avait peur préférait se faire porter par sa mère et la consoler tandis qu'Elena la serrait fort contre elle afin de calmer son anxiété causé par Damon. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures et Elena tenait toujours sa fille dans ses bras lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Lady Ulma – maintenant Miranda dormait – et rompit le silence en disant un _«peut-être que Damon à trouver refuge ici lui aussi.»_ avant de se retrouver face à une Ulma heureuse de la revoir.

«Elena! Sourit-t-elle gentiment. Vous nous avez manqué ici. Ne me dites pas que ce petit ange est à vous?

- Si. Mais Miranda n'a rien d'un ange. Enfin elle est aussi belle qu'un ange mais c'est une enfant vraiment pleine de vie et …

- Pour vous donner une idée, c'est la fille de Damon, la coupa Stefan. Et mon frère n'a rien trouver de mieux que de venir chercher Sage ici alors qu'il est humain, d'où notre venue ici.

- Je vois, souffla Ulma. Et bien malheureusement j'ignore où est Damon mais Sage n'est pas au Royaume, il est en déplacement pour quelques semaines mais dans un mois il organise un bal.

- Mais moi je ne peux pas attendre un mois pour retrouver Damon! Protesta Elena anxieuse.

- Calmez vous Elena. Rentrez donc et faites comme chez vous.»

Les semaines passaient et Stefan, Elena, Ulma, Lumen et le docteur Meggar ne cessaient de faire des recherches vainement: aucune trace de Damon. Alors que sa mère se rongeait les sangs, Miranda restait étonnamment calme, ne jouant que de temps à autre avec la fille d'Ulma et Lumen, qu'ils avaient appelé Elena par rapport à Elena Gilbert qui avait sauvé la vie d'Ulma, mais passant la plupart de son temps dans les bras de sa mère essayant de la réconforter et d'y trouver elle aussi du réconfort. La fillette était vraiment calme depuis leur arrivée ici et elle semblait être aussi inquiète que sa mère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était aussi inquiète qu'elle. Elle avait passé toute son existence avec sa maman et à chaque fois qu'Elena était mal la petite fille l'était aussi. Sa mère était malade, elle l'était aussi. Sa mère était triste, elle l''était aussi. Sa mère était inquiète, elle l'était aussi. Sa mère était énervée, elle l'était aussi. Sa mère était heureuse, elle l'était aussi. Miranda se laissait influencer par les émotions de sa mère et elle avait toujours veillée sur Elena autant qu'Elena veillait sur elle. Sa mère lui avait toujours tout donné et elle était sensible aux états d'âmes d'Elena. Depuis le départ de son père, elle sentait sa mère fleur de peau et s'inquiétait pour elle et pour son père. Depuis son arrivée ici, Miranda avait peur: elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et Damon lui manquait tout comme il manquait à sa mère. Cela faisait trois semaines et demie qu'ils étaient ici et ce soir était un feu d'artifice était donné chez Ulma en l'honneur d'Elena. En effet pour l'anniversaire de la libération d'Ulma par Elena, la maitresse des lieux organisait chaque année un feu d'artifice en l'honneur de sa bienfaitrice. Miranda observait sa mère en jouant avec la fille d'Ulma tandis que sa maman l'observait de loin tout en discutant avec Stefan. Ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient concentrés sur les recherches de Damon et ils ne discutaient que de ça. Stefan ne savait pas trop comment agir envers elle, elle n'était plus sa fiancée mais son ex qui avait eu un enfant avec son frère et aux vues des réactions d'Elena lorsqu'il s'agissait de Damon, il présumait qu'elle aimait son frère. Alors Stefan ne savait pas comment agir envers elle puisque si elle le considérait comme un ami, lui était encore amoureux d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, Elena était à Damon et ensemble ils avaient un enfant. Et la jeune femme était l'obsession de son frère, pire Damon ne vivait que pour elle, sans Elena il était éteint, vide, une loque qui passait ses journées devant la télé à boire du whisky. Alors Stefan gardait ses distances avec elle ne parlant que de Damon, se donnant pour seules règles de la protéger elle et Miranda et de lui ramener Damon. Pourtant ce soir Stefan la sentait plus tendu que d'habitude et décida de faire une entorse à son règlement.

«C'est quoi le problème Elena? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien, souffla-t-elle en observant tendrement sa fille. J'ai peut-être passé quatre ans sans lui mais j'ai besoin de Damon. Miranda aussi. Elle s'est tellement accrochée à lui. Miranda a toujours eu besoin de son père, c'est normal ce n'est qu'une enfant mais j'ignorais qu'elle en avait de besoin à ce point! Et Damon, oh tu l'aurais vu il adore sa fille et au risque de te surprendre il s'en occupe parfaitement bien.

- Damon est humain et Miranda est tellement adorable. Bon elle est aussi chiante que mon frère mais quand tu la vois tu la prends pour un vrai petit ange.

- Primo tu ne dis pas que ma fille est chiante, elle est juste vive et deuxio Damon lui n'est pas chiant non plus il est complexe et torturé et tout ce qu'il a besoin c'est sa famille! S'énerva subitement Elena. C'est toi qui est vraiment chiant!

- Elena attends, essaya de la retenir Stefan mais celle-ci était déjà vers Ulma.

- Un problème avec Stefan? S'inquiéta Ulma.

- Non, répondit Elena en le voyant partir. En fait si. C'est mon ex et aujourd'hui je l'embarqua dans mes problèmes et à la recherches de celui que j'aime et qui s'avère être son frère.

- Vous êtes inquiète pour Damon, comprit sa protégée.

- Je l'aime. J'ai aimé Stefan mais en comparaison l'amour que j'avais pour lui n'est rien comparé à celui que je porte à Damon. C'est le père de Miranda et…

- Et?

- Et je me souviens de mes symptômes quand j'attendais Miranda et depuis quelques jours je les ai de nouveau, lui confia Elena tendue.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes enceinte? C'est une bonne nouvelle ça! S'en réjouit Ulma.

- Je ne sais pas si je le suis, je le suppose juste, répondit-t-elle avec précaution avant de confier sa peur de perdre Damon à son amie.»

En effet si elle était enceinte, Elena en était heureuse heureuse, seulement elle ne voulait pas élever deux enfants seule. L'éducation de Miranda était déjà compliquée et elle passait peu de temps avec sa fille, elle ne voulait aggraver la situation avec un second enfant. Et puis elle avait besoin de Damon, elle ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète, elle voulait Damon à ses côtés. Mais cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle le cherchait et elle n'avait aucun indice qui indiquait où il était et ni même s'il était encore en vie. Elle vivait depuis trois semaines avec l'angoisse que l'homme de sa vie, le père de sa fille, celui de son bébé si elle était enceinte soit mort, blessé ou elle ne savait quoi. Au fond elle se fichait que Damon soit humain ou vampire, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était que Damon soit en vie et qu'il soit avec les personnes qui tenaient à lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que Damon lui revienne et qu'ils vivent enfin en famille avec Miranda et le bébé. Elena n'était pas sure d'être enceinte mais malgré sa peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aime, elle espérait vraiment être de nouveau enceinte. Elle voulait que Damon ait le droit de vivre les moments qu'il avait loupé lors de sa première grossesse, ces moments qu'elle avait plus qu'adorer. Bien sur il y avait les incessantes nausées, les crampes et autres douleurs mais toutes ces choses valaient le coup puisqu'elle avait senti de jour en jour son corps se transformer et son ventre s'arrondir et un matin elle avait senti son bébé bouger et tout cela avait été merveilleux à vivre. Et puis il y avait ses échographies et en voyant sa fille sur l'écran, Elena avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait rien vécu de plus intense de toute sa vie. Et des choses intenses, elle en avait vécu! Elle avait rencontré deux vampires qui avaient littéralement changé sa vie et qui l'avaient entrainer dans des histoires surnaturelles aussi folles les unes que les autres. Elle avait commencé par échanger son sang avec eux (Stefan puis Damon) et à cause de Katherine – leur créatrice qui s'avérait être son sosie – elle était devenue vampire. Après ça elle avait vaincu son ennemie mais elle en était morte. Et puis elle était revenue pour vaincre Klaus – un vampire originel – en tombant du ciel. Après elle aurait pu avoir une vie tranquille mais deux kitsunes avaient débarqué en ville où il y avait semé la discorde et à cause d'eux Stefan s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une prison au Royaume des Ombres où Elena avait du aller le chercher avec l'aide de Damon, Bonnie et Meredith. Au Royaume des Ombres, les humains sont considérés comme des esclaves, une chose contre laquelle Elena se rebelle. Elle ne supporte pas que l'on traites ses semblables – enfin elle n'est plus tout à fait humaine puisqu'elle a des pouvoirs et des ailes mais elle se considère comme une étant encore humaine – comme des objets. En revenant ici elle a du faire un choix et même si elle a emmené sa fille ici, elle refuse qu'elle y perde son innocence. Alors elle préserve Miranda en l'empêchant de comprendre tout ce qui se passe ici. C'est quelque chose qu'Elena savait qu'elle ferrait toujours: protéger sa fille et si elle était enceinte son bébé. Il est vrai qu'elle avait envie de savoir si elle attendait un enfant mais elle avait peur au sujet de Damon, peur qu'il lui soit arriver quelque chose elle avait besoin de le retrouver et d'éliminer la menace qui pesait sur Miranda avant de pouvoir pleinement penser à son hypothétique grossesse.

«Allez voir le docteur Meggar, lui conseilla Ulma en la tirant de ses pensées. C'est important de savoir si oui ou non vous êtes enceinte. Surtout que vous êtes au Royaume des Ombres et que vous êtes officiellement une esclave. Votre santé et celle de votre bébé si vous êtes enceinte doit être votre priorité.

- Beaucoup de choses doivent être mes priorités, répondit Elena d'une voix lointaine alors que Miranda courrait vers sa mère en lui sautant au cou. Oh mon petit bébé! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Maman est-ce que j'ai le droit de manger une glace? Demanda la fillette pleine d'espérance.

- Réfléchissons.

- Dis oui, s'il te plait dis oui, la supplia sa fille.

- D'accord, céda Elena. Mais je veux un gros câlin d'abord.

- Dis ma petite Miranda, ta Maman dois voir le docteur Meggar mais elle ne semble pas trop disposé à aller le voir, tu pourrais pas essayer de la convaincre? Lui demanda Ulma.

- Pourquoi? S'inquiéta la fillette. Maman t'es malade?

- Mais non ma puce je vais bien, la rassura Elena.

- Tu mens pas?

- Miranda, je ne t'ai jamais menti et je ne te mentirai jamais.

- Alors pourquoi Ulma elle dit que tu dois aller chez le docteur?

- Parce que je dois passer un examen. Mais ce n'est rien, juste une analyse.

- Et ben tu dois y aller. C'est comme moi quand je veux aller chez le pédatre et que tu me dis que j'ai pas le choix.

- C'est le pédiatre Miranda.

- Ouais je m'en fiche, ce que je veux c'est que tu ailes bien Maman, confia sa fille inquiète avant d'interpeler le médecin. Docteur Meggar, il faut que tu t'occupes de ma Maman. Tout de suite.

- Oh. Qu'a-t-elle? Demanda le docteur.

- Bah je sais pas moi! Elle a dit qu'elle est pas malade, qu'elle doit juste faire des analyses. C'est ma maman et il faut qu'elle aille bien.»

Attendri par Miranda et dévoué à Elena, le médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et proposa de l'ausculter. Le docteur Meggar vivait chez Ulma et même si son ancienne maison restait son cabinet, il avait du matériel médical sur place et une fois qu'Elena lui eut expliqué ses symptômes le médecin lui fit une prise de sang qu'il analysa et au bout d'une heure il rejoignit la jeune femme sur le balcon et confirma ses soupçons. Elena était bel et bien enceinte. Evidemment elle en était heureuse mais elle savait qu'elle le sera encore plus, pleinement une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Damon et que Miranda ne sera plus menacée. Justement Miranda avait entendu la conversation de sa mère et du médecin et en entendant le docteur Meggar dire à Elena qu'elle était enceinte la fillette a piquer une véritable crise de jalousie, hurlant qu'une fois que le bébé sera né plus personne ne s'occupera d'elle. La fillette ressemblait beaucoup à son père, elle était aussi jalouse, possessive et peu confiante que Damon et aussi égoïste que ne pouvaient l'être ses deux parents réunis. Là sa jalousie traduisait sa peur d'être rejetée par ses parents et Elena avait beau dire qu'elle l'aimerait toujours autant, que l'arriver d'un autre bébé ne changerait rien à son amour pour elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait une petite sœur et que ce n'est pas avec l'arrivée de Margaret que ses parents l'on délaissé mais Miranda semblait toujours aussi méfiante et refusait catégoriquement de devoir partager ses parents. Elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre à Elena en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur et en partant bouder dans sa chambre laissant Elena en larmes sur le balcon. La jeune femme savait que sa fille pouvait être têtue (Miranda était sa digne fille et la digne fille de Damon, elle savait se montrer bien plus têtue qu'eux deux réunis) et elle savait qu'une fois Miranda braquée contre quelque chose ou quoique ce soit, elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Elle savait que Miranda la pousserait à bout et repousserait le bébé, la faisant culpabiliser et Elena n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter tout ce qu'elle savait que sa fille lui ferrait subir. Elle aimait ce bébé et ne pensait en aucun cas à y renoncer mais elle savait qu'ajouter le comportement méchant de sa fille à la disparition de Damon et à la menace qui planait sur la tête de Miranda, elle aurait du mal nerveusement. À cet instant, elle avait envie de tuer Damon. Cet idiot l'avait laisser seule alors que Miranda était en danger et pour couronner le tout elle devait non seulement protéger leur fille seule, gérer son début de grossesse seule et le comportement de Miranda seule. Elle devait tout gérer seule et elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour faire face à tout ça. Alors Elena céda à ses larmes et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit seule dans sa chambre avant d'aller veiller sur sa fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Royaume des Ombres, Damon avait très vite trouvé la maison de Sage. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il lui avait dit vivre – officieusement, c'est à dire _«à part toi personne ne sait que cette propriété m'appartient»_ – dans une grande maison, sur la plus haute colline en dehors de la ville. Il lui avait suffit de chercher la plus haute colline, d'y voir une maison de style française pour savoir qu'il était au bon endroit. Il ignorait si son ami était chez lui et comme il ne savait si il se pouvait qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre il préféra penser à son plan B. La maison ressemblait à une véritable forteresse mais Damon connaissait suffisamment Sage pour savoir qu'il y avait très probablement un passage secret qu'il trouva au bout de deux heure et qui lui permit de pénétrer dans la maison et d'y attendre le retour de son ami. Seulement il ne pensait pas qu'il attendrait autant de temps. Il était venu rechercher Sage dans le seul et unique but de redevenir le vampire puissant qu'il était. Bien sur il aurait pu demander à Stefan de le transformer mais il n'était pas sur que son frère accepte et même s'il avait accepté, Stefan n'était pas assez puissant et Damon refusait de devenir un pathétique vampire. Il voulait, il avait besoin d'être puissant pour protéger les femmes de sa vie. Il voulait être puissant pour pouvoir tuer quiconque s'approcherait d'Elena ou de Miranda. Il voulait les protéger coute que coute et le seule moyen qu'il connaissait était de redevenir vampire. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de les laisser seules, chaque jours qu'il passait loin d'elle le rendait malade mais il savait que Stefan assurait leur protection temporaire et qu'une fois de retour il sera en mesure de protéger sa famille comme il se doit. Pourtant chaque jours qu'il passait enfermé dans cette maison le rendait de plus en plus dingue mais que pouvait-t-il faire d'autre? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire traiter comme un esclave en se faisant enlever dans les rues de la ville au risque de ne jamais revoir ses princesses. Alors il restait dans la maison à faire les cent pas en espérant que son frère protégeait comme il se devait les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Son amour pour Elena était de notoriété publique et tout le monde savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. En revanche ce qui pouvait surprendre était l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille. Tout était allé très vite: Elena était revenue et il avait vu la magnifique fillette qu'ils ont eu ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'attacher à un enfant, de plus si vite, mais Miranda était l'enfant parfait, sa fille qu'il a eu avec Elena. Damon n'aurait jamais cru un jour être père mais Miranda était l'enfant rêvée simplement parce qu'elle était l'enfant d'Elena, Elena sa princesse des ténèbres, l'amour de son existence, la seule et unique femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé et qu'il aimera toujours. Bien sur dans sa vie il y avait eu Katherine mais elle n'était rien comparée à Elena. Katherine était immature au point d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments et ceux de son frère, au point d'en faire des frères-ennemis qui ont fini par s'entre tué et se haïr durant plusieurs siècles. Katherine l'avait brisé et Elena l'a sauvé. Elle l'a sauvé quand ils se sont rencontré en représentant le rayon de soleil de ses journées, elle l'avait sauvé en le sauvant du malach qui le contrôlait, elle lui avait réapprit à avoir confiance en une femme et à aimer de nouveau. Et elle lui avait tellement donné: de l'attention, de l'amour. Elena lui avait offert sa virginité et un magnifique fillette dont il était plus fier. Il avait de quoi, il avait eut un enfant avec la seule et unique femme qu'il avait aimer avec un grand A et cette enfant était parfaite. Miranda avait les magnifiques yeux de sa mère, les mêmes habitudes de sa mère: elle hochait la tête comme Elena, avait la même habitude de jouer avec son bracelet... Sans parler que sa fille semblait avoir un très fort caractère, chose qu'il aimait chez Elena et chose qui les qualifiait tous les deux si bien: aucun d'eux n'est facile dans la vie et il aurait fallu un miracle pour que leur fille soit calme. Et puis il devait avouer qu'il adorait la manière dont sa fille lui donnait des ordres, la seule autre personne qui pouvait le lui en donner, qui pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui était Elena. Toutes les deux n'était pas mère et fille pour rien et toutes les deux étaient vraiment magnifique l'une avec l'autre. Il était vraiment fier d'avoir ses deux princesses. Il pensait tellement à elles deux ces dernières semaines; il n'espérait qu'une chose: que Sage rentre bientôt et le retransforme pour qu'il rentre auprès des deux personnes les plus importante pour lui. Justement ses espoirs devinrent concrets lorsque son ami rentra enfin chez lui (Damon l'attendait depuis trois semaines et demie!). Il avait du tout lui expliquer de A à Z et Sage avait accepté de le retransformé par amitié et sachant très bien que s'il ne le faisait pas, Damon trouverait un autre moyen de redevenir vampire et que ce moyen serait probablement plus dangereux. Une fois Damon mort – après avoir bien entendu ingurgité du sang de son ami – Sage décida de l'emmener chez Lady Ulma. En effet, il ne pouvait pas garder Damon chez lui sachant qu'il allait avoir un véritable va et viens pour l'organisation de son bal et puis la maison d'Ulma était près d'un passage qui pourrait lui servir pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Comment voyez vous la suite? N'hésitez en aucun cas à me donner votre avis. **

**La suite sera publiée prochainement (en février). En attendant _Le miracle de Noël _est toujours en court de publication (le prochain chapitre sera en ligne soit ce weekend soit lundi ou mardi au plus tard) et un OS intitulé _Un baiser, un aveu et des sentiments confus_ a été publié cette semaine. **

**Bises à toutes et à tous & à très bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà la suite de **_**Back to Fell Church**_** en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews auxquels je réponds.**

**Rose: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Elena va réagir avec ses hormones, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je réponds par la même occasion à tes reviews sur **_**Back to Mystic Falls**_**. Contente que l'histoire t'ait plu et merci et pour tes reviews et pour ton compliment. Pour la version alternative, j'ai juste voulu montrer le lien fraternel entre eux, le fait qu'ils soient proches à cause ou grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ça différencie de ce qui se produit tout le temps avec des enfants de leur âge: des disputes et chamailleries. Mais oui, chez eux aussi ça doit exister, juste je n'ai pas mit l'accent dessus privilégiant leur lien grâce à leurs dons surnaturels. Enfin je ne sais pas trop si tu viens de comprendre ce que j'ai dit mais voilà, c'était un choix pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'ordinaire mais faire quelque chose de mignon tout de même. Bise et à bientôt.**

**Lokita-91: Merci pour ta «review du soir» à laquelle je dis bonsoir. Je sais ce n'est pas drôle mais je n'ai pas pu résisté. Contente que la fic t'ait plu et j'espère que ça continuera. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée trois semaines et demie plus tôt, Bonnie avait été surprise de trouver sa maison vide. Pas de Miranda qui courait de partout, pas d'Elena qui préparait le petit déjeuner de sa fille où qui jouait avec elle et pas de Damon non plus dans les environs. La sorcière trouvait ça bizarre. Il n'était que huit heures trente et il n'y avait aucune trace des Gilbert-Salvatore. La propriétaire des lieux se demandait comment, après la soirée que Damon et Elena avaient passé – ils n'avaient pas été véritablement discrets – le couple pouvait être debout si tôt le matin. La jeune femme cessa de se poser des questions lorsqu'elle reçut un coup de fils de Madame Flowers qui lui expliqua ce que Damon avait fait et qu'Elena et Stefan étaient partis le chercher au Royaume des Ombres en emmenant Miranda avec eux. Alors elle était allée à la pension – tous comme Meredith, Alaric et Matt – et avec Madame Flowers, ils cherchèrent un moyen de se protéger des kitsunes et ils cherchèrent aussi qui pouvait menacer la petite Miranda. Trois semaines et demie et aucune trace ni d'un quelconque vampire, ni de Shinichi en ville. Seulement ce matin là, alors que Meredith et Bonnie continuaient leurs recherches chez la vieille dame, une fillette qu'elles n'avaient pas vu depuis plusieurs années rentra en trombe à la pension. Les deux jeunes filles l'avaient reconnu de suite avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure blonde si semblable à celle de sa sœur. Comment ne pas reconnaître la sœur de leur meilleure amie? Margaret Gilbert semblait complètement perdue et paniquée, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et son corps était ensanglanté. La voyant ainsi, Bonnie paniqua tandis que Meredith courut s'occuper de la fillette en larmes. Elle l'emmena à l'étage où elle lui fit prendre un bain tandis que Madame Flowers lui donna de quoi la soigner. Et puis Meredith coucha l'enfant dans une chambre où elle dormit seize heures d'affiler avant de se réveiller et de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Il y a trois semaines et demi, lorsqu'elle est rentrée de l'école son oncle et sa tante avaient un comportement bizarre et après l'avoir drogué à son insu, ils l'ont enfermés dans la cave où aussi bizarre soit-ce, un renard l'a torturé. L'enfant avait l'impression d'être folle et que les amies de sa sœur allait croire qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à enfermer mais elle s'était souvenue de ce qu'Elena lui avait dit il y a quatre ans: _«Si jamais un jour tu as un problème, tu peux aller voir Meredith et Bonnie, elles connaissent mon secret. Si jamais tu ne les trouves pas, il y a Matt. Sinon rend toi à la pension en dehors de la ville et demande à Madame Flowers qu'elle appelle Stefan ou Damon. Je sais que tu ne les connais pas très bien, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, ils seront là pour toi. Promet moi juste que si jamais tu as des problèmes, qu'importe ce que c'est, tu demanderas de l'aide à mes amis. Cette ville est vraiment bizarre tu sais, et parfois il s'y passe des choses très étranges, voir inexplicables. Si jamais il t'arrive ce genre de choses, n'hésite surtout pas! Sache qu'eux seuls pourront t'aider.»_ Et là se faire torturé par un renard était suffisamment étrange et inexplicable selon Margaret Gilbert.

«Et comment tu as fait pour t'enfuir? Lui demanda Meredith alors que Bonnie consolait la petite.

- J'ai profité que tante Judith m'amenait à manger et qu'elle me détache pour passer par la fenêtre. Le renard n'était pas là alors si je voulais partir c'était le bon moment, répondit la fillette.

- Et, je sais que ma question peut paraitre bizarre mais…, commença Meredith avant d'être coupé par l'enfant.

- Bizarre? J'ai été torturé par un renard, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?

- Elle est… à l'aise avec ça, remarqua madame Flowers. Le surnaturel je veux dire. Comme sa sœur.

- Et Elena elle va comment? Demanda la fillette.

- C'est… compliqué. Je ne sais pas si elle va bien, si elle est folle de rage ou d'inquiétude, lui avoua Bonnie. C'est compliqué.

- J'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé avant qu'Elena parte et au fait que tante Judith et oncle Robert croient que ma sœur est morte. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur le surnaturel et je crois que ma sœur est un vampire. Après tout je peux le croire, mon oncle et ma tante ont agit bizarrement et ce renard… Enfin, est-ce que j'ai raison?

- Oui et non, répondit Meredith. Ta sœur… La vie de ta sœur c'est…

- Une comédie romantique, la coupa Bonnie.

- Non! Est-ce que je dois te rappeler les chapitres Katherine, Klaus, Shinichi, Misao, Royaume des Ombres, Damon et le malach, Stefan en prison? Enfin Bonnie où voit tu du romantisme là dedans? La gronda son amie.

- Je crois que Bonnie voulait parler de son histoire avec les frères Salvatore, souligna tranquillement Madame Flowers.

- Oui, acquiesça la sorcière. On était en terminal, c'était notre dernière année de lycée et ça a été notre année la plus intense. Une année complètement folle! Bref, ta sœur avait séchée la rentrée, vous reveniez tout juste de France et quand elle est revenue, elle est totalement tombée sous le charme du nouveau: Stefan Salvatore. Tu te souviens de Stefan? Il est canon! Bref revenons à l'histoire: au début ça a été, comment dire…, Stefan gardait ses distances avec elle mais tu connais ta sœur, têtue comme une mule et elle a fini par l'avoir. Et il était totalement fou amoureux d'elle. Seulement Stefan avait un frère, le beau et ténébreux Damon. Un vrai Bad-boy celui-là mais tellement sexy! À tomber! Surtout ne répète pas à ta sœur que j'ai dit, elle risque de me tuer. Bref lui aussi était fou de ta sœur et…

- En faite Bonnie ne te raconte que la partie romantique de l'histoire. Tu te souviens que ta sœur a eu un accident de voiture et que tout le monde t'as dit qu'elle était morte?

- Oui. Mais c'est faux, elle était venue me voir dans ma chambre.

- Et bien elle était un vampire. Elle…, Katherine, le premier amour de Stefan et Damon, celle qui les as créé, l'a noyé. Seulement ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ta sœur échangeait son sang avec les Salvatore et que Damon lui en avait suffisamment donné pour qu'elle revienne en tant que vampire. Katherine et Elena se sont affrontées et même si ta sœur a réussi à la tuer elle s'est exposée accidentellement au soleil et elle est morte.

- Stop. Je n'ai pas tout saisi les étapes vampires, la coupa Margaret. J'ai lu plein de livres, d'articles, j'ai visité pleins de sites sur le sujet et tous donnaient des réponses différentes. Comment on devient vampire? Quels sont leurs points forts? Leurs points faibles?

- Pour devenir vampire il faut mourir en ayant bu du sang d'un vampire. C'est aussi simple que ça!

- Bonnie je ne suis pas sûre qu'Elena voudrait que sa sœur de huit ans sache comment devenir vampire, lui fit remarquer Meredith.

- Ça va, je ne suis plus un bébé! Ralla l'enfant. Sinon pour les tuer, pieu dans le cœur, feu, soleil, je me trompe?

- Non.

- Un peu, souligna Madame Flowers. Le soleil c'est un de leur point faible, sauf s'ils portent du lapis-lazuli. C'est une pierre bleue avec des traces dorées. Bref s'ils portent du lapis-lazuli, ils peuvent sortir au soleil sans aucun problème.

- Et leurs points faibles? Demanda la cadette des Gilbert. Et répondez moi, je ne suis plus un bébé!

- Et bien comme tu le sais il y a le soleil et puis la verveine aussi. C'est une plante qui les repoussent et qui les empêchent de t'hypnotiser, lui confia Meredith en cédant à la fillette aussi têtue que son ainée. Les vampires ont ce pouvoir. Bref la verveine te protège d'eux. D'ailleurs on t'en a mit dans ton chocolat.

- Je me souviens que quand j'étais petite Elena mettait toujours une plante dans mes boisons et depuis j'en prend tous les jours. Parce que ça me rappelle ma grande-sœur, confia Margaret. Bon maintenant je suis prête pour la suite de l'histoire.

- Donc ta sœur est morte en affrontant Katherine mais les ennuis n'étaient pas morts avec elle, reprit la brunette. Fell Church est restée un petit moment tranquille mais un certain Klaus a débarqué en ville et Elena venait voir Bonnie en rêve pour l'aider à protéger cette ville. Klaus était un des premiers vampires, très puissant donc, et c'était aussi le créateur de Katherine. Bref un soir nous l'avons affronté et ta sœur est littéralement tombée du ciel pour venir nous aider.

- Elle est quoi maintenant? Vampire? Fantôme? Non pas fantôme elle ne ressemblait pas à un fantôme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. En même temps je ne sais pas à quoi un fantôme ressemble.

- Ta sœur est… et bien elle a des ailes mais de là à dire qu'elle est un ange, c'est… disons qu'elle est un être surnaturel, expliqua Bonnie avant que Meredith ne reprennent l'histoire.

- Suite à sa résurrection, ta sœur a du tout réapprendre mais les problèmes surnaturels continuaient. Damon s'est retrouvé possédé par un malach. Les malachs sont de petits êtres qui sont contrôlés par les kitsunes. Les kitsunes sont des renards. Ceux qui s'amusaient à semer la pagaille en ville étaient des jumeaux: Shinichi et Misao. Donc à cause de ces malachs, Damon ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et comme il était fou d'Elena mais qu'elle ne jurait que par Stefan, il a envoyé son frère dans une prison dans un autre univers: Le Royaume des Ombres. Quand on l'a comprit, ta sœur a su que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Damon et elle l'a libéré de son malach. Ensuite et bien on a du aller dans ce sordide trou qu'est la Royaume des Ombres pour délivrer Stefan.

- Là bas, Elena et Damon se sont dangereusement rapproché malgré la situation et je crois que c'est là bas qu'Elena – qui a toujours tenu à lui – a commencé à l'aimer.

- Merci Bonnie pour ton intervention. Bref on a eu un tas d'aventure là bas mais on a fini par ramener Stefan sain et sauf à la maison et on avait trouvé un moyen de garder les kitsunes a distance avec la sphère qui contenait l'énergie de Misao. Si on utilisait cette énergie on la tuait et jamais Shinichi n'aurait prit ce risque.

- C'est lui. C'est lui qui a mit des malachs dans tante Judith et oncle Robert? Pourquoi?

- Parce que… Il y a quatre ans, en quittant le Royaume des Ombres Stefan s'est vu offrir un bouquet particulier par son compagnon de cellule. C'était un kitsune mais un gentil kitsune.

- Les kitsunes sont soit bon, soit mauvais, la coupa Bonnie.

- Oui, dit Meredith avant de reprendre. Bref ce bouquet contenait une rose qui allait lui permettre de redevenir humain. Seulement c'est Damon qui l'a senti et c'est Damon qui est redevenu humain. Stefan était… il voulait vraiment redevenir humain alors il est retourné au Royaume des Ombres pour essayé de retrouver le kitsune en question. Seulement il ne l'a pas trouvé et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir chercher, il y est resté six mois. Pendant ce temps…

- Pendant ce temps ta sœur et Damon se sont rapprochés au point de non retour et Elena est parti pour ne pas faire souffrir les Salvatore, expliqua Bonnie en coupant la parole à son amie. Elle n'est revenue maintenant avec une adorable surprise: une petite fille. Elle l'a eu avec Damon, elle s'appelle Miranda comme votre maman.

- Elena a un enfant?

- Oui. Tu la verras quand ta sœur va rentre mademoiselle Margaret, lui dit Madame Flowers.

- Elle est partie chercher Damon parce que cet idiot est parti au Royaume des Ombres pour trouver Sage pour qu'il le retransforme en vampire et Elena… et bien ta sœur l'aime et elle est assez indépendante, elle refusait de rester à la maison à attendre sont retour comme une des Desperate Housewives, lui expliqua calmement Bonnie. En tout cas ta nièce est adorable!»

Et puis Meredith reprit la parole pour expliquer l'actuelle situation à la fillette en lui promettant qu'ils allaient tout faire pour la protéger et qu'ils lui ramèneraient son oncle et sa tante. Margaret avait tout encaissé sans laisser transparaître de la peur. En fait la fillette n'avait pas du tout peur, elle encaissait tout sans un mot, après tout elle avait tellement vu de choses étranges et surnaturelles dans sa courte vie qu'elle avait malheureusement prit l'habitude à tout ça.

Après sa dispute avec Elena au feu d'artifice organisé par Lady Ulma, Stefan était parti chasser et lorsqu'il rentra le lendemain matin, il décida d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Elena même s'il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il pouvait très bien comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, lui-même ne l'étant pas à cause de Damon. Il avait peut-être passé cinq cent ans à avoir une relation basée sur la haine avec son ainé mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Damon était son grand frère et qu'il l'aimait. Quoi que Damon fasse, Stefan savait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Et aussi bizarre que ça n'y paraisse, il savait que Damon en ferait de même pour lui. Et Stefan était prêt à tout pour ramener son grand-frère sain et sauf à Fell Church. Que Damon soit vampire ou humain, Stefan allait ramener son frère en vie et en bon état chez eux. Il le devait. Damon était sa famille et il devait ramener son frère pour Elena et Miranda. Il avait repéré la jeune femme dans sa chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, il réalisa qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Alors il décida de rentrer prudemment dans la pièce où il découvrit une Elena allongée sur le lit, en boule pleurant dans son oreiller. Le vampire ne voulait en aucun cas l'effrayer et décida donc de s'approcher délicatement d'elle avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la forçant à relever la tête. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était son ex petit ami, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était enceinte et que sa terreur de fille qu'elle aime plus que tout lui avait mené la vie dure la veille en le découvrant. Sans parler que la situation avec Damon et la menace qui planait sur Miranda n'arrangeait en aucun cas les choses pour Elena. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour bredouiller une excuse, Miranda fit irruption dans la pièce en réclamant – de manière froide et autoritaire, boudant encore sa mère – son petit déjeuner. La jeune femme se leva donc pour descendre en bas mais fut prise par des nausées et courut donc vers les toilettes. En voyant sa mère malade la fillette s'inquiète et courut frapper à la porte du docteur Meggar tandis que Stefan était auprès d'Elena en lui tenant les cheveux tout en lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps le docteur Meggar essayait d'expliquer à Miranda qu'il était normal que sa mère vomisse, que toutes les futures maman le faisait mais a fillette ne voulait rien entendre. Pire, ce que le médecin lui disait la braquait encore plus contre son frère ou sa sœur. L'enfant criait, disant que le bébé était méchant, qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que sa maman aille bien. Le docteur ainsi que Lady Ulma qui avait été alertée par les hurlements de la fillette essayaient tant bien que mal de la calmer. Et puis la porte d'entrée claqua et Miranda entendit Lumen prononcé le prénom de son père, alors elle courut en bas et y découvrit un Damon en pleine transition qui ne se passait pas comme prévu. Il était complètement délirant et Sage faisait de son mieux pour le retenir sachant que Damon était capable de tout dans un état pareil. L'ainé des Salvatore ne savait plus où il était: un coup il se croyait à Fell Church affrontant soit les kitsunes, soit Klaus, soit Katherine, la seconde d'après il se croyait encore humain dans la demeure florentine des Salvatore fou amoureux de Katherine, et la seconde encore après il se croyait fou de rage contre son frère qu'il voulait tuer à cause de leur créatrice. Pourtant en entendant la fillette – en larmes effrayée de le voir dans cet état – l'appeler Papa une lueur de lucidité s'empara de lui puisqu'il murmura son prénom avant d'appeler Elena et s'effondrer. En voyant son père tomber à terre, Miranda hurla ce qui intrigua toutes les personnes de la maison qui descendirent en bas. En voyant Damon si mal en point, Elena se précipita à son chevet et demanda à Stefan de sortir Miranda – qui protestait et se débattait – de la pièce avant d'attraper un coupe papier et de s'ouvrir le poignet pour nourrir le vampire. Lorsque Damon reprit connaissance, il la prit pour Katherine et Elena qui ne gérait pas trop ses émotions fondit en larmes avant de s'endormir dans les bras du vampire-malade. Damon lui se remettait peu à peu grâce au sang d'Elena qui était unique et grâce aux larmes de la jeune femme qui avaient la particularité de guérir. Elles étaient toujours pures mais d'une pureté différente d'auparavant. Damon se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'Elena avait pleuré, ses larmes étaient des larmes aussi pures que la vierge qu'elle était à l'époque, hors aujourd'hui elle ne l'était plus et ses larmes n'avaient plus la même pureté, cependant elles avaient gardé de leur puissance et de leur éclat puisque que la pureté qu'il s'en était dégagé était la pureté de l'amour. Elena avait pleuré des larmes d'amour et elle l'avait guérit. Le jeune homme allait de mieux en mieux, les hallucinations avaient disparu et il observait sa belle princesse dormir dans ses bras tout en essuyant les traces de larmes de son si doux visage en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Seulement Miranda – qui avait trouvé le moyen de fausser compagnie à son oncle - déboula dans le salon inquiète pour son père et réveilla sa mère. En voyant le mascara de sa maman étalé sur son visage porcelaine, la fillette comprit qu'elle avait comme elle pleuré et alla se blottir dans les bras d'Elena pour la consoler. Et puis elle se retourna vers son père en lui demandant – toujours aussi inquiète – s'il allait mieux, expliquant que tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il était malade. Damon acquiesça avant de prendre sa petite puce dans ses bras alors qu'Elena eut une soudaine montée d'hormones et commença à lui hurler dessus pour ce qu'il avait fait.

«Hey princesse calme toi, essaya de dédramatiser Damon alors que Miranda lui faisait signe de se taire. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça!

- Non bien sur que non! Hurlait-t-elle hystérique. Tu te tires en ne laissant qu'un mot pour ton frère en lui demandant de veiller sur ta famille, disant que tu venais ici! Au Royaume des Ombres! Alors que tu étais humain! Et moi pendant ce temps j'étais folle d'inquiétude, Miranda ne cessait de demander après toi et je lui répondais que tu rentrerais bientôt sans savoir quand ni même si tu allais revenir auprès de nous un jour. Tu sais quand tu es parti elle m'a dit que j'étais responsable de ton départ, elle…

- Miranda! Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour parler à ta mère de cette manière? Petite peste! La gronda son père alors que la fillette courut se cacher derrière sa mère ce qui amusa son père qui éclata de rire énervant encore plus Elena.

- Je rêve là! On a une conversation sérieuse et toi tu rigoles! Je suis entrain de te parler de ta fille! Je t'explique qu'elle est impossible et qu'elle a besoin de son père et toi tu rigoles? Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi?

- Elena calme toi. Je rigole parce que notre adorable princesse a vite filé se planquer derrière toi quand j'ai haussé le ton alors que tu es une véritable furie, se justifia le vampire.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle? Miranda a eu une réaction naturelle. Elle ne t'avait jamais vu en colère, elle a eu peur, elle est venue vers sa mère parce qu'elle se sent en sécurité auprès de moi. Elle sait que je peux être en colère contre elle qu'en aucun cas je ne la traiterais de _«petite peste»_. Non mais tu te rends compte que la _«petite peste»_ comme tu dis c'est ta fille? Non mais tu as un sérieux problème Damon! (Et maintenant en plus d'être folle de rage contre le vampire elle pleurait). C'est ta fille, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de la traiter de «_petite peste»_? Tu n'as pas à l'insulter, elle n'a que trois ans, c'est un bébé, elle est un peu jalouse et possessive c'est tout. Et c'est de famille puisque je peux certifié que son idiot de père est pareil!

- Elena, princesse…

- Non Damon! Tu n'es…

- Maman, pleurait Miranda en lui tendant les bras pour que sa mère la prenne. Je suis désolée si j'ai pas été gentille avec toi. Tu es ma maman et je veux pas te partager. J'ai été méchante avec toi et Papa y t'aime, y voulait pas être méchant avec moi c'est juste que j'aime pas quand on me crie après tu sais. Je veux pas que Papa et toi vous disputez à cause de moi. Pleure pas ma maman. Je t'aime et je te promets que je vais être gentille.

- Bien sur Miranda, jusqu'à ta prochaine connerie, rigolait maintenant Elena alors que Damon ne comprenait rien au comportement de la jeune femme.

- Tu as tes règles ou quoi? Finit-t-il par lui demander complètement perdu face à son comportement irrationnel et susceptible.

- Espèce de crétin de vampire! Hurlait de nouveau Elena. Si j'avais mes règles tu le sentirais idiot! Je suis loin de les avoir imbécile!

- Ok, je te promets que je ne te reparlerais plus jamais de ça, dit-t-il un peu effrayé par le comportement et les réactions de la jeune femme.

- Non mais tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets! Continua Elena encore plus en colère contre lui. La prochaine fois que tu te retrouves humain, achète toi des capotes!

- Princesse je ne compte pas redevenir humain. Et pourquoi tu me parles de capotes?

- Crétin! Hurla Elena exaspéré en tournant des talons avant de faire demi tour. Tu sais ce que c'est d'élever un enfant seule? Un enfant comme Miranda seule? Alors imagine deux? Non mais tu as envie de me rendre folle? J'adore vraiment Miranda, c'est ma fille, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, elle est ma raison de vivre mais un autre enfant comme elle à élever seule, ça m'aurait tué. Tu ne réfléchis à rien toi! On a couché ensemble et encore une fois tu n'as pas pensé que tu pouvais me mettre enceinte. J'aurais fait quoi moi sans toi, pleurait la jeune femme.

- On va avoir un bébé? Demanda Damon tout heureux.

- Oui crétin! Bouda-t-elle.

- J'aime pas le bébé! Hurla Miranda en faisant un caprice qui voyait son père heureux d'avoir un autre enfant.

- Tu vois, souffla Elena exaspérée par sa fille.

- Je t'aime Elena. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Miranda, je la gère, répondit Damon en partant après sa fille qui avait trouvé refuge dans un placard. Petite jalouse. Un placard, sérieux?

- Personne m'embête là, cracha sa fille en colère.

- Manque de pot pour toi, j'adore emmerder le monde! La taquina son père avant de reprendre sérieusement. Oui je suis content que Maman attende un bébé. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es notre fille. On t'aime plus que tout Miranda. Si tu savais à quel point Maman et moi on t'aime! L'arrivée du bébé ne changera rien. Tu seras toujours notre petite princesse Miranda Margaret Meredith Bonnie Gilbert-Salvatore. Tu es notre fille et nos sentiments pour toi ne font pas changé parce que ta mère attend un bébé. Il y a le bébé et toi. On ne va pas moins t'aimer parce qu'on va avoir un bébé. Ce sera tous les deux pareils.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir un autre enfant? Moi je vous plait pas?

- Non tu es parfaite! Tu es l'enfant rêvée ma petite princesse, lui assura son père en la serrant contre lui. Tu sais maman et moi on n'a jamais pensé avoir des enfants. Moi parce que ça n'était pas mon truc et ta mère… je crois qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Et puis tu as pointé le bout de ton nez et ta mère a été extraordinaire avec toi. Et ensuite vous être rentrés à Fell Church et c'est dans ma vie que tu as débarqué. Et crois moi j'avais bien de besoin de toi. Avec ta mère vous êtes mes rayons de soleil. Sans ta maman et aujourd'hui sans toi, je suis malheureux. Et aujourd'hui il y a ce bébé qui est un autre rayon de soleil. Tu comprends ce bébé c'est un peu plus de bonheur, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui va prendre ta place ou nous faire moins t'aimer. Maman et moi on ne peut que plus t'aimer et personne, jamais ne peut prendre ta place dans nos cœurs.

- Promit? Je serais toujours ta petite princesse adorée et le petit bébé d'amour de Maman?

- Promit ma petite princesse des ténèbres, «bébé d'amour à sa maman». Attention ce que je t'ai dit tu ne le répètes à personne. Je suis Damon Salvatore, j'ai une réputation à tenir et si quelqu'un savait que j'ai parlé comme ça alors je suis fini!

- Alors je dirais rien, promit sa fille sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

- Oh toi je t'aime! Lui dit son père en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tu es parfaite! Comme ta mère.»

Et puis tous deux sortirent du placard, Miranda courant s'excuser vers sa mère avant d'aller dire à tous le monde que sa maman attendun bébé laissant Elena désormais calme avec Damon.

«Je t'ai entendu lui parler, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu t'y prends bien avec elle.

- Je suis fini, plaisanta-t-il avant de la rassurer. Toi aussi tu aurais fini par trouver les mots justes. Elle est…

- Comme toi. Jalouse, possessive, paranoïaque, la digne fille de son père.

- Oh parce qu'il y a que moi ai des défauts?

- Oui moi je suis ta princesse, rigola Elena avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Elena. Ma parfaite Elena. Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas me rendre plus heureux.

- Damon ne me quitte plus jamais. Promet le moi.

- Plus jamais. C'est toi et moi pour l'éternité ma princesse des ténèbres.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu. J'attends avis et théories avec une grande impatiente. **

**La suite prochainement. **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà enfin le retour de Back to Fell Church. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il est plutôt court. Avant de vous le laisser découvrir, je réponds à vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. **

**Lokita-91: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Avec Damon attention sa fille c'est sacrée! Miranda est comme elle est mais quand on s'en prend à elle alors là Damon Salvatore devient complètement fou (la preuve dans ce chapitre il brise tout!). Tu verras ce qui va se passer. Pour répondre à ta question, dans ce chapitre ils rentrent à Fell Church. À bientôt. Bises et bon dimanche. **

**Rose: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Elena va devenir hystérique avec ses hormones mais oui ses retrouvailles avec Damon étaient drôles. Margaret a vécu pas mal de chose, enfin à vu sa grande sœur vivre pas mal de chose donc elle se pose beaucoup de questions et essaye de trouver les réponses. Mais oui elle est très intelligente. Je suis comme toi, Margaret est un personnage que j'adore, elle est vraiment mimi. À bientôt. Bises et bon dimanche. **

**Liyly: Contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review. Bises et bon dimanche.**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le lendemain de sa scène à Damon, Elena était à l'étage et emballait tous les vêtements et bijoux qu'Ulma et Lumen leur avait offert à sa fille et elle. En effet Miranda avait passé beaucoup de temps à trainer dans les ateliers et à réclamer de cadeaux, chose pour laquelle elle s'était à chaque fois faites disputer par sa mère qui détestait quand elle jouait les petits anges pour obtenir des cadeaux de la part des gens qu'elle côtoyait. Et même si à chaque fois Elena rapportait les vêtements que Miranda ramenait soit pour l'une soit pour l'autre à Ulma et en faisant de même avec les bijoux offerts Lumen, aucun d'eux ne voulaient les reprendre au plus grand bonheur de Miranda qui narguait sa mère. Toutes les deux étaient un peu tristes de quitter le Royaume des Ombres enfin plus précisément de quitter la maison d'Ulma pour des raisons différentes. Elena parce que toutes les personnes qui vivaient dans cette maison étaient ses amis et Miranda parce qu'elle était traité comme un vraie princesse tandis que chez elle, et bien on ne la traitait que comme une enfant. La mère et la fille emballaient leurs affaires ensemble, plus exactement Elena emballait les affaires tandis que Miranda jouait avec et défaisait le sac en voulant porter telle robe, puis une autre et ainsi de suite, changeant d'avis à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un des ses nouveaux et somptueux nouveau vêtement. Pendant ce temps Damon était dans l'atelier de Lumen où celui-ci lui donnait un bijou bien particulier. Après s'être fait hurler dessus par Elena et une fois Miranda calmée, Damon était allé voir Lumen et lui avait passé une commande spéciale. Il lui avait demandé un collier pour Miranda, pour ne pas que sa fille soit jalouse quand il offrirait une magnifique bague en diamant à Elena. Le vampire aimait tellement la jeune femme, qu'il n'imaginait plus vivre sans elle et il n'avait en rien prit la décision de la demander en mariage parce qu'elle était enceinte. Evidemment il était heureux d'être bientôt à nouveau papa, il adorait Miranda plus que tout au monde. Jamais il n'aurait cru être père et même s'il n'avait pas été vampire il n'aurait jamais avoir ce je-ne-sais quoi qui le rend père. Et c'était sans se vanter que Damon Salvatore avouait s'en sortir bien avec sa fille même si celle-ci était une enfant parfois difficile. C'est vrai qu'il voulait que sa fille et son enfant à naître grandissent dans une véritable famille, dans un foyer stable mais ce n'était pas LA raison qui le poussait à demander Elena en mariage. S'il voulait épouser sa princesse s'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Elena était son cœur, son humanité, sa raison de vivre, celle qui lui donnait envie de s'améliorer et de devenir une personne meilleure. Et oui elle était la mère de ses enfants. Voilà pourquoi il était allé voir Lumen, parce qu'il était temps qu'il murisse et qu'il passe de vampire-solitaire à celui de personne responsable et de donner à Elena tout l'amour qu'elle méritait. Cette femme l'avait tellement transformé au plus profond de lui, cette femme lui avait apprit à aimer et fait aimer comme jamais il n'avait aimé de toute sa vie qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose que de faire d'elle sa femme. À l'instant où il avait vu Elena, il avait su qu'elle était spéciale, pas parce qu'elle ressemblait à Katherine, il avait su qu'elle était spéciale parce qu'il s'était senti inexplicablement attiré par elle. Dés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il l'avait désiré de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, il l'avait voulu et aujourd'hui il l'avait. Elena était sa vie. Elena était sa destinée.

«Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Lumen en lui montrant la bague.

- Elle est… aussi rayonnante qu'Elena, répondit Damon en prenant le bijou. Et le collier?

- Le voilà, lui tendit le bijoutier. La petite va être dingue.

- Miranda adore tout ce qui brille et ce collier à mon avis elle va refuser de le quitter.

- Elles sont vraiment formidables. Elena et Miranda. Prends soin d'elle d'eux, Ulma doit la vie à Elena, ici elle est considérée comme un ange.

- Elena est un ange! Et Miranda aussi, juste un ange un peu turbulent, rigola Damon fier de sa fille.

- Ulma a vu sur quoi je travaillais et elle aussi à voulu participé. Attention tu as interdiction de regarder ce qui a dedans, le prévenu Lumen en lui tendant un volumineux carton. C'est pour Elena. Sa robe.

- Elena l'adorera, je peux te le certifier, elle a toujours aimé les tenues d'Ulma. En tout cas merci, et pas seulement pour le collier, la bague et la robe, merci de les avoir hébergé.

- C'était normal, notre liberté on vous la doit Ulma et moi et la vie de notre fille on la doit à Elena, se justifia Lumen. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

- Hey Damon on te cherchait de partout, dit Elena en entrant dan l'atelier. Miranda est prête alors on devrait y aller avant qu'elle ne déballe de nouveau les valises. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Discussion avec Lumen, menti à moitié le vampire. Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui.

- C'est moi où la robe que tu trouves belle? Rigola la jeune femme.

- La robe est jolie, toi tu es magnifique princesse, lui susurra-t-il amoureusement à l'oreille.»

En effet la jeune femme portait une magnifique robe moulante bleu pastel qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux et qui mettait en valeur toutes ses courbes et son teint porcelaine. En l'ayant vu s'approcher de lui dans cette tenue, Damon réalisa a quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique dans sa vie et à quel point il avait de la chance qu'elle l'aime. Inconsciemment son regard avait dévié sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme en imaginant que dans quelques mois, quelques semaines même, il pourrait le voir arrondi et tout le monde saura enfin qu'Elena est enceinte. C'est vrai que Miranda l'avait rapporté à tout le monde, mais dés qu'Elena aborderait un petit ventre rond, sa grossesse serait encore plus concrète et le ténébreux vampire avait vraiment hâte d'y être. Quand le regard de Damon se posa dans les yeux couleur azur d'Elena, il pouvait y décelé une parcelle de tristesse, il savait pertinemment qu'elle était affectée de devoir quitter les amis qu'elle avait au Royaume des Ombres. Alors il la prit dans ses bras et après des au revoir qui finirent en larmes ils repartirent pour Fell Church où Elena s'évanouit presque en voyant sa petite sœur face à elle. Margaret lui avait énormément manquée et elle pleura de joie en allant la serrer dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de Miranda qui ne savait pas qui était la petite fille que sa maman prenait dans ses bras et qui n'aimait pas partager Elena. En voyant sa fille bouder, Damon prit la petite dans ses bras et la rassura en lui disant que Margaret était la sœur de sa maman, sa tante donc. La fillette n'imaginait pas sa tante comme ça, elle savait qu'elles n'avaient que quatre ans d'écart mais c'était difficile pour elle d'imaginer avoir une «tata» qui était une enfant. Par dessus l'épaule de sa grande-sœur Margaret pouvait voir Miranda qui l'observait encore méchamment et qui en voyant que sa tante l'avait vu cacha sa tête dans le cou de son père qui essayait de la convaincre d'être un peu moins sauvage mais Miranda n'arrivait pas à ne pas être jalouse de la sœur de sa mère. Ce fut Margaret qui fit le premier pas vers elle et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Miranda avait accordé toute sa confiance à sa tante et jouait avec elle comme si elle la connaissait depuis toujours. Les fillettes jouaient à l'étage tandis que les adultes discutaient. Elena, Damon et Stefan racontaient leur voyage au Royaume des Ombres tandis que Meredith, Bonnie, Matt et Madame Flowers leur disaient ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence.

«Bon ce n'est pas tout mais ça vous dit un p'tit café? Proposa Meredith.

- Moi c'est plutôt de sang dont j'aurais envie! Ironisa Damon.

- Toi attends ce soir! Le gronda Elena. Un café Mery s'il te plait, dit-t-elle avant de rajouter déca. Je ne sais pas si vous avez du déca Madame Flowers, sinon n'importe quoi sauf du thé.

- J'ai du décaféiné, j'ai toute sorte de café puisqu'une certaine personne n'aimait pas mon café (elle fusillait Damon du regard) et s'est un jour ramené avec un machine à café hors de prix dont les mérites sont vendus par un célèbre acteur. _What else?_ Comme dirait le slogan de la marque. Ah oui Meredith avait la délicate intention de servir à boire. Pourriez vous me rapporter un thé jeune demoiselle?

- Bien sur Madame Flowers, lui sourit Meredith. Matt, Stefan vous voulez quelque chose?

- Non, répondit le vampire tandis que l'humain demanda un simple verre d'eau.

- Maman, maman j'ai faim, cria Miranda en déboulant des escaliers. J've des crêpes!

- Miranda ta mère n'est pas ton chien, parle lui correctement, la gronda son père.

- J'ai pas d'chien, le remballa sa fille. Maman dit qu'c'est trop bruyant pour un appart', blabla. J'm'en fiche moi j've un chien!

- Elle parle comme toi, se moqua Stefan. Elle est comme toi, bonne chance Damon!

- Toi la ferme où je te fais bouffer du sang avarié! Grogna son ainé.

- Damon ça n'existe pas, lui fit remarque son frère.

- Alors de la terre, un truc dégueu qui t'apprendra à dire du mal de moi ou de ma fille!

- Temps mort les Salvatore! Les réprimanda Elena. Miranda tu devrais apprendre à être un peu plus diplomate, tu sais tu devrais venir me voir me dire calmement _«Maman j'ai faim est-ce que je peux avoir des crêpes s'il te plaît?»_. Et là je te dirais on n'est pas chez nous alors demandons à Madame Flowers. Et poliment!

- Madame Flowers, j'pe faire des crêpes s'il vous plaît? Demanda poliment la fillette alors que sa mère murmurait à son oncle un _«Tu vois ça Damon en est incapable»_ fier alors que le ténébreux Salvatore râlait à cause de cette réflexion.

- Peut-être pas les faire, mais on peut t'en faire, sourit la vieille dame en imaginant dans quel état la petite fille pleine de vie était capable de mettre la cuisine.

- Merci M'dame, lui dit Miranda en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire un bisou à la vieille femme.

- Bon aller _«Miss Miranda à qui jamais personne ne dit non»_, dans la cuisine pour tes crêpes! Lui dit sa mère.

- Non laisse Elena on s'en occupe avec Bonnie lui dit Meredith en revenant de la cuisine avec les boisons.»

Dans la cuisine les filles préparaient les boisons en entendant Miranda demander des crêpes. Meredith essayait de parler avec Bonnie et d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle ayant été interpellée par ce qu'elle avait dit sur Damon à Margaret et par la manière dont elle l'avait regardé quand il était revenu. Tout le monde savait que Bonnie avait eu un petit faible pour le vampire mais aujourd'hui tout le monde pensait que c'était fini, hors Meredith avait comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait donc dit à la sorcière de sortir de quoi faire les crêpes et du chocolat à fondre pour remplacer la pâte à tartiner tandis qu'elle apportait les boissons à leurs amis qui sous l'impulsion des sœurs Gilbert avaient décidé de profiter du soleil et de s'installer dans le jardin. Meredith était donc seule dans la maison avec Bonnie et se lança dans un discours assez difficile, sachant que parfois son amie pouvait être soupe au lait.

«J'ai vu comment tu as regardé Damon et j'étais là quand tu as parlé de lui à Margaret, lui dit-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Et alors? Demanda innocemment Bonnie.

- Et alors? Sérieusement Bonnie, Damon t'aime bien mais il ne t'aime pas comme toi tu l'aimes, il ne t'as jamais aimé. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de tourner la page? Elena est de retour et c'est elle qu'il a toujours aimé, c'est avec elle qu'il veut être. Sans oublier qu'aujourd'hui ils ont Miranda. Sérieusement Bonnie, tu dois l'oublier, il ne t'aime pas et si tu continues comme ça, Elena s'apercevra que tu as le béguin pour Damon et elle t'en voudra. Tu me l'as dit toi même leur retrouvailles étaient plutôt chaudes!

- C'est vrai que Damon aime Elena et qu'elle aussi l'aime mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils font se remettre ensemble. D'accord ils ont couché ensemble mais ils se sont fait souffrir et le mal qu'ils se sont fait ne va pas s'effacer parce qu'ils ont un enfant. Et puis…

- Bonnie stop! L'arrêta Meredith. Elena et Damon SONT ENSEMBLES. Tu as vu comment ils étaient l'un avec l'autre, ils sont ensembles alors arrête de vivre avec des illusions.

- Non Bonnie continue, lui dit Elena qui était sur le pas de la porte. Continue ça m'intéresse. Tu allais dire quoi?

- Je… Elena ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se justifia Bonnie paniquée.

- Oh et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis? S'énerva son amie en venant la gifler. Tu me prends pour une conne! Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas avoué aimer Damon? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas insinué qu'il serait mieux avec toi?

- Je…

- NE MENS PAS! DÉGAGE! Hurla son amie folle de rage tandis que Bonnie s'enfuis en larmes. DÉGAGE ET NE T'APPROCHE PLUS DE MA FAMILLE! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MA FILLE ET SURTOUT NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE DAMON! IL NE T'AIME PAS, FOUS LUI LA PAIX! FOUS NOUS LA PAIX!

- Elena calme toi, essaya de l'apaiser Meredith. Tu connais Bonnie, tu sais comment elle est et…

- C'est ma famille qu'elle veut détruire, c'est tout ce que je vois, hurlait Elena.

- Elena enfin tu sais très bien que Bonnie ne représente rien pour Damon, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi, essayait de la calmer son amie.

- Je sais que Damon m'aime, je sais que Bonnie n'est rien pour lui mais je ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle tourne autour de Damon comme si Miranda et moi on n'existait pas, comme si Damon et moi n'étions pas ensemble et heureux. Je ne le supporte pas, je n'ai pas la force de voir Bonnie le dévorer du regard, lui faire des sourires niais alors que ma fille est menacée et que je dois gérer mes crises de poussée d'hormones!

- Des crises de poussée d'hormones? Répéta Meredith en souriant. Elena Gilbert ne me dit pas que…

- Je suis enceinte! Lui dit-t-elle en souriant.

- Félicitation! C'est super! S'enthousiasma son amie. C'est super Elena! Et Damon et Miranda ils le savent?

- Evidemment. Miranda est un peu possessive avec moi mais son père l'a rassurée et elle a courut dans toute la maison d'Ulma le dire à tout le monde. Damon lui et bien, il est aux anges. Il veut un fils! Il adore Miranda mais il dit que comme on a une fille il nous faut un fils.

- Et toi?

- Moi je voudrais un enfant calme. Enfin plus calme que mon excitée de fille, tu vois. Juste histoire que je ne devienne pas folle!

- Oui surtout que ton troisième gosse c'est Damon.

- Ne dis pas ça! La gronda Elena. Si Damon t'entend le traiter de gosse, il te brise le cou ou te vide de ton sang en moins de temps qu'il ne t'en faudrait pour le réaliser.

- Bouh, j'ai trop peur de Damon Salvatore! Rigola Meredith.»

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée tranquillement. Bien sur tout le monde avait demandé où était Bonnie et pourquoi elle était partie mais dans l'ensemble tout c'était bien passé, ça ressemblait à une journée ordinaire. Les fillettes jouaient ensemble tandis qu'Elena profitait du soleil sous le regard de Damon qui l'observait dans son maillot de bain deux pièces tout en cherchant avec Stefan qui pouvait leur en vouloir au point de menacer Miranda – et la liste était longue! Après une journée tranquille comme celle-ci et après avoir fait diner les enfants et les avoir bordées, Damon et Elena partirent chez l'oncle et la tante de la jeune femme dans le but de leur retirer leurs malachs. Il était vingt-deux heures et tante Judith lisait un livre dans le salon tandis que son mari lisait le journal. Le couple Maxwell ne semblait en rien surprit de voir Elena mais leur regard était vide et inexpressif et la jeune femme utilisa ses pouvoirs pour leur retiré les malachs tandis que Damon utilisa l'hypnose, pour de un leur faire oublier qu'ils avaient vu Elena et de deux les rassurer sur Margaret en leur mettant dans la tête qu'elle passait le weekend chez Meredith. Ensuite ils rentrèrent chez eux et y découvrirent Miranda réveillée qui les agressa presque à cause du bébé. Il y a quelques heures elle était toute contente d'être bientôt grande sœur et la voyant maintenant qui devenait violente, agissant comme les enfants de Fell Church quelques années plus tôt. Elena observait sa fille tétanisée, c'était horrible de la voir devenir violente. Jamais Miranda n'avait été violente, un peu agressive verbalement mais rien de choquant ou d'effrayant sachant qu'elle tenait de son père. Là la fillette était prête à s'en prendre physiquement à ses parents et tandis que son père la retenait pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Elena, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas horrifiée en voyant le regard noir et déshumanisé de son bébé. Non, Damon et elle en était sur, ce n'était pas leur bébé. Alors en se ressaisissant, Elena s'approcha de sa fille et y senti un malach – qu'elle lui retira – avant d'éclater en sanglot. Voir sa fille comme ça l'avait vraiment remué et savoir que Shinichi – car ça ne pouvait être que lui – s'en était approché la rendait malade. Pendant ce temps, Damon brisait tout à la pension, jurant en italien et hurlant qu'il allait «tuer ce salopard de kitsune dans les pires souffrances», réveillant toute la maison. Une fois calmé, obligé de le faire pour consoler Elena qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tout le monde chercha un moyen d'éliminer le kitsune quand quelqu'un – quelqu'un qu'aucun d'eux n'auraient cru revoir et en qui il y a quatre ans ils n'avaient aucune confiance – arriva en leur apprenant que depuis quelques heures les enfants en ville agissait comme il y a quatre ans.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Je sais un peu court mais j'avais envie de finir sur un cliffhanger comme on dit. Alors qui est cette mystérieuse personne que personne n'aurait cru revoir et en qui jadis ils n'avaient pas confiance? Un indice, c'est une femme!**

**Voilà j'espère que cette suite vous a plu, laissez moi votre avis. Le chapitre 9 prochainement en ligne.**

**Bises et bon dimanche.**

**Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Désolée, désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas les chapitre sur l'USB que j'utilise quotidiennement et je ne pense pas tous les jours à aller les chercher sur mon disque dur. Bref je réponds à la review de Rose et je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Rose: C'est bien Caroline, tu as vu juste. Les enfants sont de nouveau comme il y a quatre ans, parce que Misao est morte et Shinichi se venge (souvient toi que Damon utilise la sphère de la kitsune pour aller au Royaume des Ombres et qu'Elena et Stefan prennent le reste pour le retrouver!). C'est dit dans ce chapitre de toute façon. Bonnie reviendra oui mais Damon… tu verras dans le chapitre quels sentiments il ressent envers elle. Voilà en tout cas merci pour ta review (j'ai répondu à tes review sur **_**Le Miracle de Noël**_** et **_**La Faiblesse de Klaus**_**, je ne sais pas si tu as vu). Ravie que le chapitre 8 t'ait plu. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Voilà je vous laisse à toutes et tous découvrir ce neuvième chapitre (un peu plus long que le huitième) en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Jamais Elena Gilbert n'aurait cru revoir Caroline Forbes un jour. Encore moins la voir venir l'avertir du danger qui planait sur la ville. À en croire leur ancienne amie, les enfants agissaient comme il y a quatre ans et Elena voulait bien la croire en repensant à tout les événements de ses dernières semaines. Damon a utilisé l'énergie de la sphère de Misao pour aller au Royaume des Ombres et le fait de l'avoir fait a tuer la Kitsune. Pour se venger Shinichi a envoyé des malachs dans les corps de Judith et Robert pour torturer Margaret mais comme l'enfant s'est enfuit, il s'en est prit à Miranda. Miranda dont les parents on réagit immédiatement. Comme ses deux premiers plans ont échoués le kitsune machiavélique a décidé de s'en prendre à la ville entière dans l'espoir d'obtenir une vendetta. Alors Elena se senti vraiment mal, non seulement quelqu'un – entendons là un vampire – menaçait personnellement sa fille mais en plus un kitsune qui ne pensait qu'à la vengeance mêlait son grain de sel et en rajoutait. En attendait Caroline raconter que cette nuit subitement les enfants – dont les siens qui avaient un regard menaçant et dangereux – avaient agit de manière étrange et violente Elena était tétanisée. Il y a quatre ans le seul enfant dont elle se souciait était sa petite sœur mais aujourd'hui elle devait se soucier aussi de Miranda – qui n'était pas aussi calme de sa cadette au même âge – et était plus fragile à cause de ses hormones.

«J'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider à enlever ses choses de mes enfants, termina Caroline en suppliant. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été…

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne vais pas laisser tes enfants avec des malachs, la rassura Elena. Et puis si la situation était inversée, j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même pour ma fille.

- Elena! Gronda Damon. Pas toute seule. (Il attrape la fille de Caroline et fais signe à son frère d'attraper le garçon). Voilà maintenant tu peux y aller.

- Ils ne vont pas avoir mal? S'inquiéta Caroline en restant à côté de sa fille et en lui tenant la main.

- Et n'en demande pas trop! Ralla le ténébreux vampire. Si j'avais été à la place d'Elena…

- Damon! Gronda la jeune femme sachant qu'il allait dire quelque chose de méchant. Soit gentil s'il te plaît! Caroline ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prit l'habitude des malachs. Malheureusement. Et voilà, c'est déjà fini.

- Merci Elena, sourit son ancienne amie-ennemie.»

Et puis une fois la séance _«retrait de malachs»_ terminée, Caroline – se sentant redevable et voulant protéger ses enfants – insista pour rester ayant décidé d'aider à sauver Fell Church. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Caroline Forbes faisait preuve de générosité, personne sauf Elena. Bien sur elle n'avait pas confiance en Caroline – enfin elle n'avait plus confiance en Caroline – mais elle comprenait pourquoi Caroline voulait rester ici et les aider. Son ancienne rivale était maman et agissait en tant que tel en voulant protéger ses enfants. Meredith avait souligné délicatement – elle ne voulait pas braquer Elena – qu'ils avaient besoin de Bonnie mais Elena Gilbert refusait d'entendre parler de son _«ancienne amie»_. Damon ignorait le pourquoi du conflit entre les deux jeunes femmes et se permit de dire que Meredith avait raison ce qui énerva Elena qui s'il n'y avait pas eu Miranda qui rentrait pour demander à sa mère à manger, aurait étriper son petit-ami. Le vampire avait bien vu le regard noir d'Elena mais il s'en fichait complètement et prétexta devoir aller chercher des poches de sang pour aller voir Bonnie. En disant qu'il allait à l'hôpital Elena lui proposa de se servir de son sang pour éviter qu'il ne sorte mais Damon refusa.

«Je t'en ai déjà prit cette nuit, ça suffit comme ça, lui répondit-t-il simplement en posant la main sur son ventre. Aller je reviens le plus tôt possible, promit princesse. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Elena en l'embrasant. Fais attention à toi, je veux que tu me revienne entier.

- Comme toujours mon ange, lui promit-t-il en partant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce con être raisonnable. C'est vrai qu'est-ce qui lui prend? D'habitude il t'aurait sauté à la gorge pour se nourrir, souligna Matt.

- Moi je sais, le nargua Meredith.

- Je rêve, j'ai atterri dans une autre dimension là! Caroline pétase Forbes fait profil bas et vient nous aider, Damon Salvatore se comporte humainement et Meredith me nargue comme si elle était une gamine de deux ans! Énuméra le jeune homme complètement déstabilisé par tout ça.

- Caroline pétase Forbes? Gronda la rouquine en entrant dans la pièce. Les enfants jouent ensemble et Monsieur Saltzman, enfin Alaric les surveille. Caroline pétase Forbes, sérieux Matt?

- Caroline laisse tomber, lui dit Meredith.

- Non!

- Si quelqu'un à le droit de te traiter de pétase, c'est bien Matt. N'oublie pas que tu l'as accusé de viol, lui rappela la brunette. De toute façon oublions cette réflexion. Caroline tu jettes l'éponge et toi Matt tu ne la traites pas de pétasse où de je-ne-sais quoi. On a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça sans avoir besoin de gérer votre règlement de compte. Un dernière chose Caroline, après demain c'est la pleine lune et…

- Je sais où emmener les jumeaux et moi je ne suis pas loup-garou, la coupa la rouquine en s'installant dans un fauteuil pour faire des recherches dans un grimoire.

- Bien, murmura Meredith qui se méfiait encore de Caroline et qui demanda à Matt de la surveiller discrètement et ce sans scandale. Elena il faut que je te parle en privé (elle attira son amie dans la cuisine). Oublie que Bonnie a des sentiments pour Damon, tout ça n'a aucun sens. Damon t'aime et il ne considéré Bonnie que comme une amie. Au pire une sœur mais celle qu'il aime c'est toi. Bonnie est un de nos atouts ne l'oublie pas. Pense à ta fille, le plus important c'est sa sécurité pas ta stupide guéguerre avec Bonnie.

- Stupide guéguerre! Hurla Elena. Elle a dit…

- Je sais mais pense à Miranda. Bonnie est un atout autant qu'on en profite. Non Elena ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas, la consolait-t-elle. Alors toi quand tu es enceinte tu es super émotive!

- Hormones, justifia son amie en sanglotant avant de se reprendre quelques minutes plus tard. Je te rassure c'est la dernière fois que je serrais dans cette état. Je veux dire enceinte.

- Tu regrettes de savoir que ce bébé sera ton dernier enfant?

- Non. J'aime Damon et je sais qu'il est plus heureux en étant vampire. Et puis deux enfants me suffisent. Je les adore. J'adore Miranda, elle est mon rayon de soleil, mon petit bébé adoré et j'adore cet enfant à l'intérieur de moi mais tu as vu ma fille, tu imagines si le second est comme elle. Deux enfants c'est suffisant. Surtout que tu l'as dit toi- même mon troisième c'est Damon.

- Après la naissance du bébé tu vas faire quoi? Rester humaine – enfin comme tu es –ou tu vas demander à Damon de te transformer?

- Je vais demander à Damon de me transformer, je ne supporterai plus d'être séparée de lui une autre fois, sourit Elena.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, souligna son amie en souriant. Tu es resplendissante, épanouie.

- Amoureuse et enceinte, répondit simplement Elena. Tu te souviens la soirée magie chez Bonnie. Le soir où j'ai perdu mon journal et où Katherine a tué le chien de Madame McCullough?

- Tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur, sourit Meredith. Damon.

- J'étais sûre que ce serait Stefan qui viendrait et quand ça a été Damon j'ai cru qu'il s'amusait et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Damon est l'amour de ma vie. Enfin quand je serais vampire je dirais qu'il est celui de mon éternité!

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça. Heureuse.

- Je suis bien. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'avec Damon. Il est… tu sais c'est Damon!

- Je sais vous avez des parties de jambes en l'air assez hot! Rigola Meredith qui se rappelait de ce que Bonnie lui avait dit.

- Comment tu sais ça toi? Et puis c'est privé! Fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune femme.

- Bonnie vous a entendu chez elle et…

- Et elle t'a tout raconté, comprit Elena. En parlant de Bonnie, je vais la voir, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux.

- Et calmement miss Gilbert aux hormones en furies! L'averti son amie. Tu prends la bonne décision 'Léna.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé 'Léna ou Eli tiens.»

Damon était devant la porte d'entrée de Bonnie. Il avait sonné et attendait que la sorcière vienne lui ouvrir. Il ignorait le sujet de la discorde entre elle et Elena, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ils avaient besoin de Bonnie pour les aider à protéger Miranda. Sa fille, Elena; sa famille était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait et il était prêt à tout pour la protéger et ce même si Elena se mettait en colère qui soit allé voir Bonnie. Il se fichait des raisons de la disputes entre les deux jeunes femmes, il voulait savoir sa famille en sécurité et avait confiance en Bonnie. Elle était un atout pour eux parce qu'elle était puissante. Évidemment Bonnie ne serait Bonnie si parfois elle ne faisait pas de catastrophes mais elle était toujours efficace quand elle devait faire de la magie dans les situations extrêmes. C'était une emmerdeuse – elle avait passé quatre ans à lui faire les yeux doux et a essayé de le séduire – mais elle était puissante et outre le fait qu'elle le draguait Damon devait l'avouer il l'aimait bien. Il l'aimait bien mais comme une petite sœur. La jeune femme était fragile et le vampire avait toujours eu tendance à protéger les plus faibles. Il avait donc veiller sur Bonnie comme un grand-frère l'aurait fait mais la sorcière avait interprété les choses autrement alors que la seule et unique femme qui comptait est et sera toujours Elena.

«Damon? Qu'est-ce que tu ici? Bafouilla Bonnie visiblement saoule.

- T'es pas possible toi! T'es folle de boire avec tout ce qui se passe! Imagine que ce crétin de Shinichi s'en prenne à toi?

- Tu t'inquiètes? Rigola la sorcière.

- Oui je m'inquiète! Je m'inquiète de tout en ce moment Bonnie! Ma fille est…, commença-t-il mais Bonnie l'avait embrassé et Damon essayait de la repousser doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal avec sa force surnaturelle en pensant qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'une sorcière blessée pour arranger leurs affaires. NON MAIS TU ES DEVENUS FOLLE OU QUOI? J'AIME ELENA, C'EST CLAIR? IL N'Y A QU'ELLE ET CE SERA TOUJOURS ELLE, COMPRIT? Je t'aime bien mais tu es comme une sœur pour moi. C'est Elena dont je suis amoureux.

- UNE SŒUR À QUI TU ROULES DES PELLES! Hurla la sorcière.

- NON C'EST TOI QUI ME ROULE DES PELLES! Clarifia le ténébreux vampire. C'est toi qui m'a embrassé quand je t'ai sauvé il y a quatre ans et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé aujourd'hui. Moi je t'ai repoussé. Je t'ai repoussé parce que je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Elena mets toi bien ça dans le crane. C'est Elena la seule et l'unique.

- Dégages!

- Certainement pas. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es! Tu viens avec moi à la pension!

- Oh comme ça je pourrais dire à Elena qu'on s'est embrassé, rigola Bonnie complètement saoule.

- Je t'interdis! Gronda dangereusement Damon. Je te signal que Miranda est menacée de mort et qu'Elena est folle d'inquiétude sans parler qu'elle est… elle te le dira elle même ou Miranda te le rapporteras, elle rapporte tout, mais moi si je te le dis Elena me tue.

- T'as la trouille hein? Se moqua la sorcière en rigolant comme un folle. Je vais te dire ce que Freud dirait: Tu ne t'intéresse à Elena seulement parce qu'elle est le sosie de Katherine. Katherine ta salope de premier amour et…

- Les théories de Freud se rapportent à la mère et crois moi si tu parles de ma mère, je te tue, la menaça sérieusement le vampire dont les yeux s'assombrissait. Maintenant tu te la fermes et tu montes dans cette putain de voiture.»

Et Bonnie obtempéra effrayée par les menaces de Damon et surtout parce qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, elle était vraiment mal, elle avait peur d'avoir perdue l'amitié d'Elena et elle avait décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. La sorcière avait bu durant plusieurs heures, elle avait arrêter de regarder ce qu'elle buvait – tout ce qui lui importait était que ce soit de l'alcool – ni combien de bouteilles elle vidait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublié le mal qu'elle a fait à sa meilleure amie et oublier sa trahison. Elle savait qu'Elena était fière et têtue et que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait d'aimer Damon et les paroles qu'elle avait eu au sujet de leur relation. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit ça, elle savait qu'aux yeux de Damon il n'y avait qu'Elena, que ça avait été et que ça sera toujours Elena qu'il aimera. Mais elle l'avait dit parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi. Elle l'avait toujours fait mais jamais elle n'avait fait de mal à l'une de ses amies. Là elle avait blessé Elena sans se soucier que si elle causait des problèmes dans le couple de son amie, Miranda en subirait elle aussi les conséquences. Plus ils s'approchaient de la pension, plus Bonnie se sentait mal. Une partie de son malaise était du à l'alcool mais une autre au fait qu'elle allait devoir faire face à Elena qui l'avait jetée. Oui elle avait bu, oui Damon était inquiet pour elle mais il ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme il aimait Elena. Pas d'amour. Il le lui avait dit, il la considérait comme une sœur et elle devait faire avec. Elle devait accepter le fait que Damon était avec Elena et que c'était elle la femme de sa vie. La femme avec qui il avait un enfant et avec qui il était heureux. Bon sang elle l'avait vu après le départ d'Elena, elle savait dans quel état il avait été sans elle. Elle l'avait vu sans vie, être un zombie à qui on avait arraché le cœur. Elle l'avait vu si anéanti, comment avait-t-elle pu pensé qu'il pouvait l'aimer quand elle avait vu la détresse de Damon suite au départ d'Elena? Comment avait-t-elle pu penser qu'Elena et lui ne serait pas de nouveau ensemble? Tous les deux étaient comme des âmes-sœurs, ils étaient des âmes-sœurs ça tout le monde pouvait le dire.

À la pension, Elena était revenue peu de temps après être partie et elle était en larmes. Vraiment anéantie. En la voyant dans cette état Miranda était allée faire un câlin à sa maman, Margaret interrogeait sa sœur et Meredith et Stefan essayait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas pendant que Madame Flowers lui préparait une tisane avec des plantes qui étaient sensées l'apaiser. Ses amis avaient beau l'interroger, Elena ne disait rien, elle se contentait de continuer pleurer après avoir murmuré qu'elle ne dirait rien devant sa fille. Si Elena pleurait c'était à cause de Damon. En effet en arrivant chez Bonnie, la jeune femme les avait vu Damon et elle s'embrasser. Bien sur elle aurait pu – elle aurait du – aller leur faire un scandale mais en les voyant échanger ce baiser elle n'avait eu qu'une envie s'enfuir et fuir à toute vitesse les deux traitre. En la voyant pleurer et ne pas s'arrêter sa petite-fille adorée commença à elle aussi pleurer avec sa maman qui la consolait. Et puis Meredith lui proposa d'aller manger une glace avec Margaret et après un hochement de tête de sa mère la fillette partie pour la cuisine où Madame Flowers leur avait sorti des pots de glaces et des cuillères avant d'aller porté sa tasse de tisane à Elena.

«Madame Flowers c'est gentil mais je ne peux pas. Il y a certaines plantes que je ne peux pas prendre, pleurait Elena de plus en plus en pensant au bébé qu'elle attendait.

- Elena qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'inquiéta Meredith en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que Damon a fait? Gronda Stefan.

- Il a… Il… Lui et Bonnie…

- Non Elena, Damon t'aime il n'a pas pu embrasser Bonnie, la consolait son amie qui avait comprit ce qu'Elena voulait dire avec les grands gestes qu'elle faisait.

- Je connais mon frère, il fait des conneries mais ça il ne peut pas, croit moi, lui assura Stefan. Il deviendrait tout ce qu'il déteste, il deviendrait comme notre père et tu sais qu'il le détestait au plus haut point. Il t'aime et depuis que tu es de retour il est heureux, jamais il n'aurait pu faire ça.

- Je l'ai vu, pleurait la jeune femme. Je les ai vu.

- Tu as peut-être vu Bonnie l'embrasser, dit Meredith après quelques minutes de réflexion. Bonnie est parfois immature, elle est malheureusement capable de ce genre de chose dans un moment de folie. Elle ne se soucie pas toujours des conséquences tu sais.

- Ma petite Elena, Meredith et Stefan ont raison, lui dit Madame Flowers en lui tenant la main et en lui donnant des mouchoirs. Tenez séchez vos larmes. Vous savez vous devriez parler de ce que vous avez vu à Damon, il vous dira ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

- Madame Flowers a raison Eli, approuva son amie. Pense à Miranda, pense à ton bébé, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu dois être calme pour que ta grossesse se passe bien et Miranda a besoin de sa maman en forme et heureuse. Aller arrête de pleurer, ça va aller.

- Damon arrive… avec Bonnie, leur apprit Stefan en y allant prudemment.

- QUOI! Comment il ose…

- Elena elle est saoule, clarifia le vampire.

- Bonnie? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes femmes. Ce n'est pas vrai parfois elle mérite des claques, même ta fille est plus mature que ça! Rajouta Meredith agacée par le comportement enfantin de la sorcière.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Hurla Elena en voyant Damon rentrer avec Bonnie dans les bras.

- Elle est saoule, répondit le vampire.

- Damon arrête de faire le con! Tu as deux minutes pour t'expliquer sur le baiser que tu as échangé avec Bonnie, cria la jeune femme alors que Stefan avait prit la sorcière, que Madame Flowers était allée chercher de quoi la dessaouler et que Meredith suivit le cadet des Salvatore. Et oui j'étais là, je vous ai vu!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Elena. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé! Elle est saoule! Pour moi la seule qui compte c'est toi princesse, lui dit-t-il sincèrement. J'espère que tu me crois Elena, il n'y a que toi que j'aime mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez elle? Demanda la jeune femme froidement.

- Je voulais qu'elle revienne nous aider. Elle est puissante, elle est un atout pour nous. Je voulais la convaincre de mettre votre dispute de côté pour qu'elle nous aide à protéger notre fille. Elena dit quelque chose, la supplia-t-il désespérément.

- Tu es sorti avec elle? Demanda-t-elle jalousement. Quand j'étais partie?

- Non. Non, bien sur que non Elena, se défendit le vampire surprit par l'absurdité d'un telle question. La seule qui compte c'est toi mon amour. Elena tu me crois?

- Je suis fatiguée. Je vais dormir, déclara la jeune femme sur un ton monotone. Dans la chambre des filles. Miranda, Margaret au brossage de dents tout de suite et au lit!

- Maman c'est trop tôt! Ralla sa fille.

- Au lit et on regardera un film entre filles.

- _La Belle Au Bois Dormant_, lui proposa sa sœur. C'est toujours ton Disney préféré?

- Oui et c'est aussi celui de Miranda. Et toi toujours _La Petite Sirène_?

- Non c'est _La Belle Au Bois Dormant_. Quand tu es partie je l'ai tellement regardé que je le connais par cœur et aujourd'hui je l'adore plus que _La Petite Sirène_ parce qu'a chaque fois ça me fait penser à toi!

- C'est trop mignon! Pleurait son ainée émue par ce que Margaret venait de dire. Tu m'as manqué sœurette.

- Ça va Elena? S'inquiéta Margaret.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura sa grande-sœur. Tu sais j'attends un bébé et parfois je prends les choses très à cœur. Trop même, lui expliqua-t-elle alors que Miranda venait lui faire un bisou sur le ventre en disant _«Je t'aime p'tit bébé»_ ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme heureuse du comportement de sa fille qui était désormais contente d'être bientôt grande-sœur. Vous savez quoi, le brossage de dents ce sera après le film comme ça on peut s'enfiler de la glace, ça vous dit?

- Oui, oui, oui, sautilla Miranda toute contente. Je t'adore ma maman adorée!»

Et puis les fillettes avaient couru en l'étage suivit d'Elena qui tenait les pots de glaces. La jeune femme ne calcula même pas Damon quand elle le croisa. Bien sur elle le croyait, elle savait toujours quand il lui manquait et avait vu qu'en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Bonnie, il était sincère mais Elena avait besoin d'être seule pour se remettre de ce qu'elle avait vu et ce même si elle savait que Damon n'avait rien fait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Toutes les trois avaient passé une bonne soirée même si Miranda avait voulu câliner sa mère et le bébé – elle posait sa tête sur le ventre d'Elena et parlait (en murmurant) au bébé lui faisait des bisous… – où elle avait fin par s'endormir. Quand le fils fut fini, seules les sœurs Gilbert était encore réveillée mais Elena n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Miranda mais elle ordonna à sa sœur d'aller se laver les dents. Quand la fillette revenue, elle tenait dans les bras un vase dans lequel il y avait des roses. Mais pas de quelconque roses, des rose d'un rouge très foncés, presque noires, qu'une seule personne lui avait offerte et pouvait lui offrir: Damon.

«Il a dit qu'il est allé les chercher loin rien que pour toi, lui apprit sa sœur en la voyant pleurer de joie.

- Je m'en doute, sourit la jeune femme. Tu sais ce sont des roses très rares Margaret.

- Elles sont super belles.

- Oui. Magnifiques même, murmura Elena pour ne pas que Damon entende (il était capable d'entrer pour venir la chercher et elle avait envie d'être seule. Ah les hormones!).

- Tu sais Damon est vraiment un prince! Je veux dire il ressemble à un prince et il te traite comme une princesse. C'est lui ton prince charmant, lui fit remarquer innocemment sa cadette.

- Il est mon âme-sœur, lui répondit sa sœur. Bon aller assez parler de Damon Salvatore sinon il va prendre la grosse tête, et pour info il est déjà suffisamment arrogant!

- Bonne nuit Elena, dit l'enfant en venant lui faire un bisou.

- Bonne nuit ma puce.

- Elena?

- Margaret il faut dormir!

- Je voulais juste te dire que je suis contente que tu aies Miranda et que tu attendes un bébé. J'aime bien Miranda et toi tu es une super Maman, Miranda n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi.

- Je t'adore, lui dit son ainée en larmes.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Plutôt placé sur le triangle Bonnie/Damon/Elena mais bon qu'en avez vous pensé? Les trois ont peut-être un peu éclipsé Caroline mais un avis à son sujet. Joue-t-elle franc jeu? Manipule-t-elle? Concernant Bonnie/Elena pensez qu'Elena pardonnera à Bonnie pour le baiser?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre (QUI FINIRA SUR UN CLIFFHAGER) vous découvriez que des vampires sont en ville. Avez vous des théories? Sont-ce des vampires que vous connaissez (en rapport avec les livres ou la séries)? Si ou qui sont-t-ils? Sinon sont-ce des vampires que vous ne connaissez pas? Je vous donne un indice, il y a un homme et une femme. Ont-t-il un rapport avec Shinichi ou ce qui s'est passé à Los Angeles? D'ailleurs vous allez savoir bientôt quel vampire a pénétré dans l'appartement d'Elena et par quel moyen. Une théorie à ce sujet? Un indice c'est un peu déjà vu. **

**Une révélation sur la suite (plus lointaine de l'histoire), il va se passer quelque chose qui va tout ABSOLUMENT TOUT remettre en question. Vos théories? **

**En attendant un petit sondage au sujet du bébé d'Elena: premièrement pensez-vous qu'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon? Des jumeaux peut-être? J'attends vos théories. Deuxièmement, des prénoms, j'ai besoin de prénoms. Donc vous me donnez vos propositions, je les mets en vote avec mes choix à moi aussi et vous voterez. Comme ça a été le cas sur **_**Back To Mystic Falls**_**. Bon je vous dis à très bientôt. Bises. ET LA SUITE ARRIVERA TRÉS VITE (dans la semaine, je pense que je la publierai avec la suite d'_Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls - version 2_).  
><strong>

**Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Voilà le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous rappelle le sondage du chapitre 9, participez y, c'est une chance de collaborer à l'histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Alors qu'Elena se réfugiait dans la chambre dans laquelle dormaient les enfants, cherchant du réconfort auprès de Miranda et Margaret, Damon se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre. Il détestait être seul, ça lui rappelait l'époque où il était seul, l'époque où il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit avec une Elena qui avait prit la fuite. Et puis il avait prit cette habitude de prendre la femme de son éternité dans ses bras et de s'endormir dans cette position en lui caressant délicatement son ventre. Sans elle dans son lit, sans elle dans ses bras, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Alors il tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait dans la maison. Deux heures, cela faisait deux heures que Meredith, Stefan et Madame Flowers dessaoulait Bonnie pendant que Matt, Alaric et Caroline continuait les recherches dans le but de découvrir comme protéger Fell Church de Shinichi et quel vampire en voulait à Miranda (pour ça il fallait un sort mais un sort non dangereux et qui ne créerait aucun dégâts). Le vampire tendait l'oreille pour savoir si il y avait du nouveau – nada – et son attention fut capté par ce qui se passait dans la chambre dans laquelle était Bonnie. Il semblerait que la sorcière reprenne ses esprits et que Meredith commence à lui faire une leçon de moral. La jeune femme était vraiment furieuse contre elle et rien qu'en ayant vu la tête de son amie la sorcière le savait et savait qu'elle allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Alors comme à son habitude, elle commença a fondre en larmes.

«Pas la peine de pleurer Bonnie, tu as fait une énorme connerie ce soir. Deux même. Non seulement tu as bu et pour ça tu mérites une baffe mais en plus et surtout tu as embrassé Damon! La grondait la brunette plus que furieuse. Damon qui ne t'aime pas. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, le pire c'est qu'il a une famille! Une famille qui l'aime et surtout qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. Une fille et une femme. Une femme qui t'a vu l'embrasser et qui est revenue anéantie.

- Oh mon dieu non Elena m'a vu, murmura la fragile jeune femme sincèrement désolée en pleurant de plus belle. Il faut que j'aille…

- Elle dort Bonnie. Dans le lit de Miranda, contente?

- Je ne voulais pas ça, sanglotait la sorcière comme une enfant.

- Je sais mais tu l'as fait. Tu te rends compte que Miranda est menacée de mort par on-ne-sait quel vampire, que Shinichi à encore foutu le bordel en ville et qu'Elena doit supporter toutes cette anxiété alors qu'elle est enceinte, lui apprit son amie alors que la bouche de Bonnie s'ouvrit en forme de grand O. Et oui, Elena attend un bébé et l'une de ses meilleures amies ne l'épargne pas. Oh Bonnie il faut que tu grandisses un peu, il y a des jours tu agis vraiment comme un bébé. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de te mettre dans cet état et d'embrasser Damon.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé, pleurait encore et toujours la rouquine. Je sais qu'il aime Elena mais… J'ai été conne.

- Ça je confirme! Écoute moi bien Bonnie McCullough, tu ne refais plus ça. Boire et embrasser Damon. Et demain tu vas t'excuser auprès d'Elena sans la braquer contre toi. Tu y iras avec tact. TACT Bonnie. Maintenant dors, lui ordonna Meredith mécontente de son comportement, surtout que son amie l'a toujours soutenue. Mais j'étais sérieuse Bonnie, il est temps que tu grandisses; Miranda et Margaret sont plus matures que toi et ce sont des enfants.»

Le lendemain matin, Elena s'était réveillée tôt à cause de ses nausées matinales. Contrairement à son habitude, Miranda dormait. La petite avait veillé tard, plus tard que d'habitude et récupérait donc son sommeil laissant à sa mère un peu de répit. La jeune femme était la seule debout, Stefan était parti chasser, Madame Flowers dormait dans un fauteuil, Caroline était endormi sur la table et Matt et Ric eux s'étaient endormis sur le canapé. Meredith elle dormait sur une chaise dans la chambre dans laquelle était Bonnie. Quand à Damon il n'était pas très matinal et dormirait jusqu'à neuf heures minimum. Elena profitait donc de la tranquillité qui régnait dans cette maison d'ordinaire si peu calme pour boire un chocolat chaud et se goinfrer de viennoiseries faites maison. Elle allait monté à l'étage se glisser dans les draps de Damon quand Caroline rentra dans la cuisine et s'installa à table avant de lui adresser la parole:

«Personne ne faisait attention à moi. Mes parents sont des petits bourges trop intéressés par le fric pour donner de l'attention à leurs enfants alors je voulais me faire remarquer. Au lycée par exemple. Seulement au lycée tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, expliqua simplement Caroline sans aucune rancune. Et puis j'ai flashé sur Stefan mais c'est toi qu'il aimait. Ça a été trop et je suis devenue une salope en oubliant notre amitié. Ensuite Tyler… Tyler s'est intéressé à moi et je croyais qu'il m'aimait seulement il m'utilisait. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi, sans ça je n'aurais pas les jumeaux mais tu es très bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas tout les jours facile seule avec des enfants.

- Et tes parents? Demanda Elena.

- Mes parents ne veulent plus me parler. Ils… Tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Matt, je l'ai fait pour me venger de toi. C'était idiot tu n'avais rien a voir, aujourd'hui j'ai comprit que tout ce qui s'est passé au lycée n'était en rien de ta faute. Mais à l'époque je voulais te faire mal alors j'ai accusé ton ex de viol et quand mes parents ont su que j'avais menti et après tout les trucs bizarres que j'ai fait, ils m'ont foutu dehors.

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est gentil mais je l'ai bien mérité, avait comprit Caroline. J'aurais du partir mais la vie à Fell Church est moins chère que dans une plus grande ville donc je suis restée. La suite tu l'as connais, les enfants ont agis bizarrement et me voilà. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là mais je suis contente. Ça me permet de m'excuser et puis je dois avouer qu'égoïstement ça m'a arrangé puisque tu as sauvé mes jumeaux.

- Je n'aurais jamais pu les laisser dans cet état, la rassura Elena avant de constater que son ancienne amie-ennemie avait changé.

- Il était temps! Plaisanta la rouquine.»

Lorsque Madame Flowers s'était réveillée elle avait entendu des rires provenant de la cuisine et avait été surprise d'y trouver Elena et Caroline rigolant en se souvenant de leur enfance. Elle savait très bien que rien n'avait été rose entre les deux jeunes femmes mais la vieille dame avait constaté – et sa maman aussi – que la rouquine avait changé et était devenue une meilleure personne. En la voyant entré dans la cuisine, Elena lui tendit le plat de viennoiseries et Caroline lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire et lui servit son thé.

«Madame Flowers vous êtes un véritable cordon bleu, la félicita Elena en pensant que la vieille dame ne savait cuisiner que ça. Vos viennoiseries sont le remède contre mes nausées!

- Justement en parlant de votre grossesse: félicitation, la complimenta Madame Flowers. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous et Damon! Et Miranda!

- Merci Madame Flowers, sourit la jeune femme.

- Cachotière, balança Caroline qui n'était pas au courant. Félicitation! (Elle sautillait sur place et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit Bonnie hésitante sur le pas de la porte.). Oh salut Bonnie. Bon et bien moi je file dans mes bouquins. Madame Flowers venez je vous accompagne au salon.

- C'est très gentil à vous Caroline mais je ne suis pas infirme! Protesta la vieille dame.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Alors ne me traitez pas comme tel!

- Je vous aime bien! Dit Caroline. Vous avez du caractère.»

Dans la cuisine Elena n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de parler avec Bonnie. Si elle était capable de pardonner à Damon qui était innocent, elle ne l'était pas pour Bonnie qui était coupable et qui l'avait mise dans un état dans lequel elle n'avait jamais été. Son amie l'avait trahi non seulement en éprouvant des sentiments pour l'homme de sa vie mais aussi et surtout en l'embrassant. C'était comme si aux yeux de Bonnie son couple n'avait pas d'important, comme si Miranda et le bien-être de Miranda n'avait aucune importance. Elena avait l'impression que pout Bonnie seul comptait sa petite personne au détriment de tout. Au détriment d'elle alors qu'elle disait qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et surtout au détriment de Miranda qui était une enfant qui avait besoin de son papa. Bien sur Damon n'avait rien fait de mal, il n'avait pas été infidèle et n'avait aucun sentiment pour Bonnie et Elena n'en voulait pas à Damon – contrairement à ce qu'il croyait – mais elle en voulait beaucoup à Bonnie qui avait agit égoïstement. Et la voilà maintenant obligé d'écouter de bon matin la sorcière bafouiller des excuses et pleurer. Ce matin, Elena n'avait pas la force de consoler Bonnie ou de lui pardonner. Bien sur un jour Elena se réveillerait et aurait cette force mais en attendant elle ne l'avait pas et ne voulait pas la chercher au fond d'elle. La jeune femme était vidée de son énergie, tout ce qui lui importait était de protéger sa famille, sa petite fille adorée et sa sœur de la menace et du mal que Shinichi pouvait leur faire. Alors une fois qu'elle en eut assez des sanglots de la sorcière, elle quitta la table sans lui avoir adressé la parole et monta à l'étage dans la chambre de Damon. Celui-ci dormait comme un bébé – mais Elena savait qu'il avait du tourner et virer dans le lit à en juger par l'état des draps – et la jeune femme alla se blottir dans ses bras en posant la main droite du jeune homme sur son ventre, se mettant dans la position dans laquelle il aimait s'endormir depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était enceinte. Et puis la jeune femme adorait être dans cette position, elle adorait que Damon lui caresse tendrement le ventre en lui murmurant des mots doux. Elle avait l'impression d'être unique et elle sentait que le vampire était vraiment aux anges à l'idée d'être père de nouveau. Dans les bras de Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert se sentait aimé.

«Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, lui dit le vampire en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Toi et le bébé. Ton ventre m'a manqué princesse. Tu ne me fais plus la tête?

- Question stupide Damon, rigola la jeune femme. Je t'aime mon amour.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse des ténèbres. Plus que tout au monde. Comment tu te sens ce matin.

- Comme d'habitude mais je me suis goinfrée des viennoiseries de Madame Flowers!

- C'est bien. C'est important que tu manges pour que le bébé grandisse et que ton ventre grossisse, lui dit Damon en l'embrassant. Plus ton ventre sera gros, mieux le bébé se portera!

- Parfois tu es un peu vieux jeu Damon! C'est un idée reçu le _«Plus le ventre d'une femme enceinte est gros, mieux le bébé se porte!»_, mon cœur. La seule chose que j'obtiendrai serait des tonnes de kilos en superflus!

- Je ne suis pas vieux jeu, je suis gentleman.

- Tu es mon prince des ténèbres. Je t'aime.»

Dans une maison abandonnée mais néanmoins luxueuse, Shinichi avait installé ses alliés. Il y a quatre ans lui et feue sa sœur avaient été coincés et n'avaient pu que laissé Fell Church tranquille et aller semer la discorde et la mort ailleurs. Ils étaient retournés en Asie s'amuser sur leurs terres natales avant d'entendre parler de l'ouverture d'un parc d'attraction en Californie. Dans leurs esprits ils pensaient seulement jouer avec quelques enfants sans attirer l'attention sur eux mais Misao avait remarqué Elena Gilbert qui se baladait avec une enfant et dés lors leur plan avait changé; ils savait comment détruire la petite ville de Virginie et comment détruire la vie de leur ennemis. En effet la fillette était le parfait mélange de ses parents comme tout ceux qui connaissaient Elena et Damon pouvaient constater. La fillette avait les yeux bleus perçants de sa mère et les cheveux noirs de son père. Son regard reflétait toute la curiosité et la malice de celui de son père et elle avait cette manière de relever la tête et de sourire tellement similaire à sa mère que ça en faisait peur. En elle les jumeaux kitsune avaient leur vengeance. Shinichi et Misao savaient très bien qu'une certaine vampire n'apprécierait pas que cet enfant existe et qu'elle ferraient tout pour se venger. Alors même si elle était morte, les kitsune utilisèrent leur pouvoir pour ressusciter Katherine Von Swartzchild. Katherine semblait et était plus que furieuse, folle de rage en voyant l'enfant mais elle avait se côté manipulateur pour patienter. Son plan était de tout faire pour qu'Elena retourne à Fell Church. Alors elle c'était fait un malin plaisir de terroriser son double.

_Elena était partie, c'était le moment parfait pour agir. La vampire attendit une demi-heure dans la rue, en bas de l'immeuble de son sosie avant d'aller frapper à la porte de l'humaine qui n'en était plus tout à fait une. Une femme lui ouvrit la porte, cette femme était surement la baby-sitter de l'enfant que Katherine – qui ne les aimait déjà pas – détestait le plus au monde et parut surprise de la voir ici. En effet le plan de la vampire fonctionnait a merveille puisque l'inconnu la prenait pour Elena. Bien sur quand Katherine lui demanda si elle pouvait rentré la femme paru surprise – c'est vrai rare son les personnes qui demandent si elles peuvent rentrés chez elle – mais Katherine se faisait passé pour la propriétaire du loft et avait besoin d'y être invité pour y rentrer. Bien que surprise l'humaine qui gardait la fille de Damon la laissa renter en lui disant «Et bien vous êtes chez vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, si vous voulez rentrer vous rentrez sinon restez sur le perron.», ce qui suffit pour que Katherine puisse pénétrer dans l'appartement et la tuer. La tuer avait été la première chose qu'elle avait faite et elle avait laissé le cadavre en évidence à l'entré du loft, histoire qu'Elena panique pour son bébé en découvrant sa nourrisse morte tuée par un vampire. Et puis la machiavélique créatrice des Salvatore se dirigea dans la chambre de l'enfant et y déposa un carton, un avertissement qui pousserait son charmant sosie à retourner à Fell Church pleurer vers leur deux anciens amants. Le texte imprimer – Katherine n'avait pas pu l'écrire elle même de peur que Stefan et Damon reconnaissent son écriture – était court mais simple: «La prochaine fois que je viendrais, ce sera pour elle» qui avait eu l'effet escompté puisqu'Elena s'était immédiatement précipité à Fell Church. _

Ce que Katherine Von Swartzchild avait voulu en faisant ça était simple: son but avait été de créer une guerre entre ses deux anciens amants mais Stefan avait craqué sur sa nièce et Damon était devenu fou en sachant que sa chère fille qu'il ne connaissait à peine était menacée de mort au point d'utilisé la sphère d'étoile de Misao pour retourner au Royaume des Ombres et tuer la kitsune mettant Shinichi fou de rage. Malgré la rage du kitsune, Katherine – qui sentait des failles dans son plan – obtenue deux choses de lui: la première de ne pas jouer directement avec ses joujoux, la seconde de lui ramener son créateur, un vampire originel très puissant: Klaus. C'est lui qui avait reprit les choses en main en leur disant de dans un premier temps faire croire à toute la petite bande qu'ils gagnaient. Ainsi Shinichi avait fait en sorte de manipuler Judith Maxwell pour qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas faire attention et qu'elle laisse la petite Margaret s'enfuir – histoire qu'elle parle _«du méchant renard»_ à sa sœur – et de sacrifier un malach pour montrer que lui aussi pouvait être une menace pour la petite Miranda tant chérie par ses parents. Bien sur personne n'avait prévu que Caroline Forbes se rallierait à eux mais Caroline Forbes n'effrayait personne. Maintenant la seconde partie du plan était de crée de grandes retrouvailles avec tante Judith et oncle Robert – Klaus était allé chez eux leur dire où était réellement Margaret en leur rappelant que le dangereux ex petit ami d'Elena – Stefan en occurrence qui avait été accusé de tout les crimes commis à son arrivée (bon il avait été innocenté depuis mais il restait _«dangereux»_ aux yeux d'énormément de personnes) – y vivait encore. La troisième et dernière partie de leur plan était la vengeance. Et ils allaient l'obtenir de la pire des manières!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Je sais ce chapitre termine sur un horrible cliffhanger mais j'avais prévenu! Alors des avis, QUEL EST LE PLAN FINALE de Katherine, Shinichi et Klaus? J'attends vos avis. Je vous avais prévenu sur le «déjà vu» du comment on avait pénétré chez Elena à Los Angeles, dans la série Katherine adore se faire passer pour son sosie. C'était plutôt simple comme idée mais efficace! **

**N'oubliez pas il va se passer quelque chose qui va tout ABSOLUMENT TOUT remettre en question et CE SERA DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE. Des théories sur ce mystérieux événement? **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11 mais avant je réponds à la review d'Helene: Tout d'abord contente que cette histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review. Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fic sur la partie book mais j'avais envie d'en écrire une et puis j'aime aussi les livres. Tu sais si tu as des questions concernant l'histoire n'hésite pas j'y répondrais sans soucis. OUI Klaus est un originel et non un hybrid. Il y a plusieurs originels mais ils ne sont pas une famille comme c'est le cas dans la série. Shinichi et Misao sont jumeaux et kitsune et Katherine est un vampire depuis la Renaissance italienne. Oui Caroline est LA peste officielle des bouquins mais comme je la préfère dans la série je l'ai un peu transformé pour la fic. Elle garde son passé de peste mais a changé. Pour les prénoms, je les mets en vote ici et sur skyrock. Merci d'avoir fait des propositions. Ta théorie est peut-être bonne mais peut-être que j'ai trouvé pire, qui sait? Et ne t'excuses pas pour les fautes, je me fiche des fautes d'orthographe de mes lectrices, ce qui m'importe est leurs reviews et le contenu. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 11 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bises et à bientôt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

La première chose qu'avait fait Miranda en se réveillant avait été d'aller frapper à la porte de ses parents. En effet comme sa maman n'était pas dans son lit et qu'elle n'était pas en bas, la fillette était allé la chercher dans la seule autre pièce dans laquelle elle pouvait être. Tous les matins, depuis toujours, c'était la même rengaine: l'enfant se levait et cherchait refuge dans les bras de sa maman. Sa maman qui dés le matin la câlinait au plus grand plaisir de l'enfant qui adorait ce moment – ce moment qui à Los Angeles était parfois le seul de la journée qu'elle passait avec Elena. Ce moment où elle avait sa maman rien qu'à elle. Bon maintenant elle la partageait avec son papa mais Miranda aimait encore et toujours ce moment là. Plus encore depuis qu'elle avait aussi son papa. En effet maintenant l'enfant pouvait se faire câliner par sa maman et par son papa, son papa qui ce matin avait un beau cadeau pour elle. En effet Miranda était dans les bras d'Elena et parlait du bébé – la conversation tournait autour de prénoms pour le bébé et la fillette était en pleine forme trouvant un tas de prénom abracadabrant pour son cadet ou sa cadette amusant par là même ses parents avant que son père n'ouvre sa table de nuit – d'où il sorti deux écrins – et alla chercher un bijou dans la poche de son jean. Le bijou qu'il tenait dans sa main était un vieux bijou, un bijou en or avec de petits diamants que Damon affectionnait particulièrement. Ce bijou si précieux pour le vampire appartenait à sa mère qui le lui avait donné sur son lit de mort – c'était le seul bien qu'elle pouvait lui donner, elle savait pertinemment que le reste des bijoux qu'elle avait était ceux que son mari lui avait acheté et qu'une fois morte il les revendrait – et jusqu'à maintenant Damon s'était accroché à ce bijou plus qu'à un quelconque autre objet. Il l'avait toujours avec lui, dans sa poche droite et parfois il le ressortait en se souvenant de sa mère et de la femme formidable qu'elle était. Seulement aujourd'hui il avait envie que ce bijou soit porté, porté par une femme d'exception: Elena. Si quelqu'un devait porter ce collier si cher au vampire, ça ne pouvait être qu'Elena. Elena qui pleurait quand il lui raconta l'histoire du bijou en le lui mettant autour du cou tandis que Miranda l'admirait déjà. La fillette adorait tout ce qui brillait, les bijoux en particulier, et le collier que son père venait de donner à sa mère était vraiment beau si bien qu'Elena lui promit de le lui prêter quand elle serait plus grande et qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun risque qu'elle ne le perde. Ce bijou était précieux et la jeune femme était plus que touchée par le geste de Damon. Ce geste voulait tout dire. Ce geste signifiait que Damon l'aimait plus que tout. Alors qu'Elena se remettait de ses émotions, Damon tendit le gros écrin à Miranda, Miranda qui l'ouvrit avec hâte et qui y découvrit le collier que Lumen lui avait crée spécialement pour elle à la demande de Damon qui adorait gâter sa fille. L'enfant était vraiment contente de son cadeau et le mit tout de suite avant de demander ce qu'il y avait dans l'autre écrin et de bouder quand son père lui dit que c'était pour sa maman. En entendant qu'un autre cadeau, un autre bijou l'attendant, Elena regarda de plus prêt la petite boite et en vint à deux conclusions: cette écrin était tellement petit qu'il ne pouvait abriter que deux choses, soit une paire de boucles d'oreilles, soit une bague. Et le seule type de bague à laquelle pensait Elena était une bague de fiançailles. Elle ne pouvait pas réaliser que Damon allait peut-être la demander en mariage. Que Damon était entrain de la demander en mariage réalisait la jeune femme en le voyant ouvrir la boite et en découvrant sa magnifique bague. Il est vrai que son vampire adoré n'était pas très doué pour les discours mais il s'était jeté à l'eau émouvant la jeune femme aux larmes qui lui murmura un oui avant de l'embrasser sous les applaudissements de leur fille qui avait comprit que papa et maman allaient se marier.

«Et Ulma t'a fait une robe, rajouta simplement le vampire entre deux baisers.

- Damon Salvatore tu ne l'as pas regardé? S'exclama Elena inquiète. C'est interdit tu sais.

- Bien que je mourrais d'envie de le faire, je ne l'ai pas fait. Par respect pour le mariage et pour toi. Parole d'honneur, jura-t-il. Et puis je t'aime trop pour faire un truc qui t'énerverait.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant encore une fois. Miranda tu es contente, Papa et moi on va se marier!

- Oui! Répondit la fillette en souriant et en faisant un câlin à ses parents. Ça veut dire que Papa t'aime et qui veut rester avec nous. Qui va plus repartir.

- Miranda évidemment que je reste avec vous deux! Lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras. Non mais tu as vu ta mère! Et tu t'es vu! Vous êtes les deux plus belles! Des princesses! Mes princesses à moi et rien qu'à moi! Je vous aime plus que tout au monde toutes les deux. Avec le bébé évidemment!

- Évidemment! Tu as même intérêt à dire que tu les aimes nos enfants! Et moi aussi.

- Et toi, toi depuis toujours mon Elena! Sourit Damon en la prenant dans ses bras. Depuis toujours et pour toujours.

- Maman, Papa, j'ai faim, déclara subitement Miranda en faisant rigoler ses parents.

- Oh ma petite Miranda, tout de suite mon bébé. Viens dans les bras de Maman, on va préparer ton petit déjeuner. Tu veux quoi?

- Attend moi je devine, intervenu Damon. Du chocolat, encore et toujours du chocolat, je me trompe?

- Na!

- Je suis trop fort! Se vanta le vampire.

- T'es le meilleur des papas! Lui assura sa fille. Je t'aime avec Maman.

- On t'aime aussi bébé, répondirent ses parents en cœur.»

Judith Gilbert-Maxwell et Robert Maxwell étaient tranquillement chez eux lorsqu'un homme, un inconnu sonna chez eux pour leur dire que Margaret n'était pas chez Meredith mais à la pension en dehors de la ville. Cet inconnu qui refusait de donner son nom ou d'expliquer pourquoi il venait leur rapporter cela rajouta simplement que Stefan y vivait encore. Stefan qui il y a quatre ans avait été le principal suspect des meurtres qu'il y avait eu lieu en ville – inutile de préciser qu'il était innocent de tous les meurtres dont on l'accusait – et qui était détesté par Judith qui avait eu pleins de préjugés à son égard. Bien sur la tante d'Elena avait confiance en Meredith, c'était surement la seule des amies d'Elena à qui elle confirait Margaret – non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Bonnie mais Bonnie était un peu immature – mais entendre que sa nièce, la seule nièce qui lui restait était peut-être en danger la rendit hystérique si bien qu'elle et son mari partirent voir si l'étranger – qui avait déjà disparu – avait raison. La mort d'Elena avait dévasté Judith, ses nièces étaient tout ce qu'elle avait dans la vie et le jour où elle avait enterré Elena, elle avait enterré une partie d'elle. C'était comme ça, tout les jours la douleur était là, elle était la même qu'il y a quatre ans et tout les jours Judith avait ses quelques dizaines de minutes de solitude où elle fleurissait la tombe de sa nièce et y pleurait sa petit Elena. Tous les jours qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, tous les jours sans aucune exception Judith Gilbert-Maxwell allait sur la tombe de sa nièce et pleurait. Il était très rare qu'elle y aille avec son mari ou sa nièce parce que chaque jour elle s'écroulait et elle refusait que sa famille la voie comme ça. Et puis elle se souvenait de Margaret plus petite. La fillette disait toujours que sa sœur n'était pas morte, qu'elle était vivante mais qu'elle avait du partir et entendre Margaret nier la réalité était à chaque fois un coup de poignard pour Judith. L'enfant avait dit ça pendant plus de deux ans et puis elle s'était intéressée à d'autres choses – Judith et Maxwell ne savaient pas trop à quoi, Margaret était parfois aussi mystérieuse qu'Elena ne l'était – et avait arrêté de parler de sa sœur. Sa tante n'avait rien contre parler d'Elena ou de son frère et de sa belle-sœur mais Margaret ne voulait pas en parler. À chaque discussion la fillette partait dans sa chambre faire autre chose mais refusait de parler de ses parents ou de sa sœur. La mort d'Elena était surement encore plus douloureuse que celle de ses parents et Judith n'arrivait pas à imaginer perdre aussi Margaret, sa petite Margaret qui d'après un parfait étranger était avec un homme qui avait été suspecté de meurtres. En arrivant dans la pension de Madame Flowers, Judith et Robert découvrirent Margaret assise sur un fauteuil jouer avec une autre fillette, une fillette dont les yeux bleus et certaines expressions leurs avaient forcément rappelé Elena. Cette enfant qui était encore un bébé ressemblait beaucoup à Elena. En la voyant bouger relever les yeux et tourner la tête pour demander à Margaret qui étaient _«le monsieur et la madame»_, Judith cru vraiment revoir Elena et fut malgré elle sous le choc. L'enfant ressemblait à Elena mais elle ne pouvait pas être celle d'Elena, Elena était morte et jamais elle n'aurait la chance d'être maman. Judith n'avait jamais pensé à ça mais en voyant cette enfant, elle réalisa tout ce que sa nièce n'aurait pas. Et ce pendant que son mari commençait à disputer Margaret d'être ici au lieu d'être chez Meredith. Effrayée Miranda parti pleurer vers ses parents – ses parents qui étaient à l'étages – et raconta qu'un monsieur et une madame disputait Margaret. Évidemment Damon et Elena partirent voir ce qui se passait et la jeune femme se retrouva face à son oncle et sa tante en état de choc.

«Maman c'est qui? Demanda Miranda qui était dans les bras de sa mère et qui observait la dame pleurer.

- C'est… tante Judith, souffla Elena.

- Elena. Elena… tu… Elena, pleurait sa tante en la prenant dans ses bras avant de reprendre plusieurs minutes plus tard. Cette petite merveille est à toi?

- Oui… C'est Miranda, sourit Elena en séchant ses larmes. Miranda dit bonjour à tante Judith.

- Bonjour, lui dit la fillette en voulant lui faire un bisou.

- Salut toi. Tu es belle petite poupée! Lui dit sa grande tante en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh Elena, pourquoi tout ça?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que…

- Elena a eu un accident de voiture et on l'a tous cru morte, intervint Damon qui sentant sa fiancée tendue et hésitante. Ensuite on l'a retrouvé dans un hôpital mais comme vous la croyez morte, elle a refusé d'aller sonner à votre porte. Elle ne voulait pas vous faire un choc.

- Elena c'est absurde. Ça aurait été une bénédiction de te retrouver. Aujourd'hui je revis ma puce, lui dit sa tante qui pleurait toujours.

- Je sais mais…

- Mais après tu as construit ta famille et avoir un enfant te demandait du temps, compléta Judith. Mais ne nous oublie pas nous.»

Et pendant que tout les autres continuaient les recherches à l'étage, Elena raconta à son oncle et sa tante tout ce qu'elle avait vécu – exclu le surnaturel – depuis quatre ans, parlant principalement de sa relation avec Damon et montrant fièrement sa bague de fiançailles tandis que Miranda montrait son collier. Elena discuta encore plusieurs heures avec sa tante pendant que Margaret et Miranda jouaient et couraient dans la pension tandis que les jeunes fiancés finirent par demander à Judith et Robert comment ils avaient su que Margaret était ici. Ainsi la tante d'Elena lui expliqua comment un homme, assez grand, blond et mystérieux les avaient prévenu. Ni Elena, ni Damon ne savaient qui pouvait être cet inconnu mais une chose était sûre: il n'était pas un ami. Pourquoi avait-t-il fait ça? Quel était son plan? Tel étaient les questions que le jeune couple se posait sans avoir les réponses, le redoutant même. Si Damon cachait toutes ses émotions derrière son masque habituelle mais Elena ne cachait rien et toute son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Sa tante allait lui demander si elle allait bien lorsque Caroline et Bonnie surgirent, les prirent à part elle et Damon et leur montrèrent une page d'un livre – d'un livre de sorcellerie – en disant que c'était peut-être la seule chance qu'ils avaient de protéger tout le monde, surtout si Shinichi et le mystérieux vampire avaient des coups d'avance sur eux. Cependant tout les deux refusaient pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucun d'eux ne voulaient prendre le risque de perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

Tante Judith et Robert étaient restés tellement tard la veille que Madame Flowers leur avait proposé une chambre et comme le couple était épuisé – émotionnellement – il accepta de rester. En plus, Margaret était contente d'avoir sa grande sœur après d'elle et adorait jouer avec Miranda, Miranda qui la menait vraiment par le bout du nez. A vingt heure, la petite avait décidé qu'elle voulait jouer à un jeu vidéo et avait entrainé avec elle Margaret la forçant à contre cœur à jouer, sa tante commençait à fatiguer d'avoir passé une journée au rythme du la petite dictatrice de trois ans. Coucher Miranda avait vraiment été difficile pour Elena. L'enfant était vraiment surexcitée et refusait de dormir préférant de loin jouer avec la pauvre Margaret dont elle avait vidé toute l'énergie. Pourtant Damon réussi à la coucher en lui promettant un tas de sucrerie le lendemain sous le regard noir d'Elena. Après que Miranda se soit endormie, tout était plutôt calme et la nuit avait été paisible. Paisible jusqu'au petit matin où de macabres découvertes attendaient la bande entourées d'anciens ennemis.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteure:<strong>** Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Je sais il fini sur une méchant cliffhanger, alors vos théories? Qui sont les personnes mortes?**

**Alors voilà le sondage prénoms de bébés:**

**Proposition de prénoms de garçons:**

**- Daniel**

**- Nathan «Nate»**

**- Aaron**

**- Damon Junior «DJ»**

**Proposition de prénoms de filles:**

**- Sofia ou Sophia **(choisissez l'orthographe)****

**- Jade**

**- Haley**

**- Jenna**

**- Mélanie**

**- Hanna ou Hannah (choisissez l'orthographe)  
><strong>

**Voilà pour les propositions.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Sur fanfiction:**

**1 voix pour Sofia**  
><strong>1 voix pour Jade<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Haley<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Daniel<strong>  
><strong>1 voix pour Nathan «Nate»<strong>

**Sur Skyrock:**

**9 voix pour Aaron**

**4 voix pour Damon Junior «DJ»**

**4 voix pour Sophia/ Sofia (Sophia: 2 Sofia: 2)**

**2 voix pour Nate**

**2 voix pour Haley**

**6 voix pour Jenna**

**1 voix pour Mélanie**

**1 voix pour Daniel**

**1** **voix pour Hanna**

**Mes amis (qui se ont voulu s'amuser en votant):**

**6** **voix pour Damon Junior «DJ»**  
><strong>3<strong> **voix pour Nathan «Nate»**  
><strong>3<strong> **voix pour Jenna**  
><strong>2<strong> **voix pour Haley**  
><strong>2<strong> **voix pour Mélanie**  
><strong>2<strong> **voix pour Sophia**

**Total des voix:**

**Classement des prénoms de garçons:**

**10 voix pour Damon Junior «DJ»**

**9 voix pour Aaron**

**6 voix pour Nate**

**2 voix pour Daniel**

**Classement des prénoms de filles:**

**9 voix pour Jenna**

**7 voix pour Sophia/Sofia (Sophia: 4 Sofia: 3)**

**5 voix pour Haley**

**2 voix pour Mélanie**

_**Ex-Aequo:**_

**1** **voix pour Hanna**

**1 voix pour Jade**

**Donc les prénoms gagnants sont: Damon Junior et Jenna.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

_Le_ _plan de Klaus avait fonctionné à merveille au plus grand bonheur de Katherine qui ne tenait plus en place attendant avec impatience la nuit. La nuit où elle, Klaus et Shinichi allaient enfin obtenir vengeance. Bien qu'ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait qu'ils allaient commettre des meurtres mais aucun n'était d'accord sur qui ils allaient tuer. Le kitsune voulait tuer tout le monde car tous étaient responsables de la mort de sa sœur mais Katherine et Klaus étaient beaucoup plus retors si bien que la vampire décida d'éliminer le kitsune contre lequel elle se battait tandis que son créateur attendit simplement que Shinichi se transforme en renard pour lui couper sa queue centrale et lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. Ensuite comme si de rien était l'originel s'installa dans un fauteuil et écouta Katherine exposer son plan. Klaus avait crée un nombre incalculable de vampires mais le visage angélique de Katherine l'avait séduit et pour elle il était prêt à tout. Non il n'était amoureux d'elle, il avait seulement décelé en elle sa capacité à être retors et machiavélique. Et il fallait l'avouer le plan concocté par Katherine était vraiment machiavélique! _

Ce matin là Elena s'était réveillée avec un sentiment bizarre; elle trouvait la maison de Madame Flowers trop calme. En générale il y avait toujours du bruit. La vieille dame faisait le ménage si elle n'était pas dehors dans son jardin – là évidemment quand elle jardinait on ne l'entendait pas forcément - le plancher de Stefan grinçait, tout le monde se lançait dans de grands débats de bon matin et surtout Miranda venait la réveiller pour avoir son câlin matinale. Hors ce matin rien. Pas un seul bruit dans la pension. Ce fait étrange les tira elle et Damon du lit et au bout du couloir il découvrir les corps sans vie de Meredith, Robert et Judith. Un choc pour Elena qui avait manqué de s'évanouir! Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes – des dizaines de minutes où elle était inerte – avant de trouver la force de se lever et descendre en bas en disant simplement _«Je vais sortir Miranda d'ici»_ supposant que sa fille était au salon puisque la télévision était allumée. Mais une fois les escaliers descendus elle s'alarma vite en voyant Stefan ligoté et en se retrouvant face à Katherine et Klaus, Katherine et Klaus qui abordait un sourire machiavélique. Bien qu'elle ait découvert des cadavres et qu'elle soit sous le choc, Elena s'inquiéta tout de suite pour sa petite fille. Son bébé adorée qui n'était pas dans le salon; la télévision fonctionnait pour rien. La jeune femme chercha bien évidemment sa fille du regard, sa fille qui était dans les bras de son sosie. Sa fille qui était dans les bras de son sosie sans vie. Si Katherine avait voulu briser Elena, la détruire, elle avait gagné. Avec un sourire victorieux Katherine lui balança le tout petit corps de Miranda tandis qu'Elena hurla de douleur. Elle savait qu'elle donnait à son double satisfaction mais elle s'en fichait la seule qui comptait était sa fille, sa fille qu'elle n'avait pu protéger. Evidemment Damon – qui s'occupait des cadavres – l'avait entendu hurler et était descendu pour découvrir Elena serrant fort le tout petit corps inerte de leur fille. Le même sentiment d'anéantissement l'avait lui aussi envahi seulement contrairement à Elena qui s'était écroulée le vampire se jeta sur sa créatrice – qui s'était vanté d'être l'auteure des menaces à l'encontre de l'enfant et de l'avoir vidé de son sang – pour la tuer. Katherine leur avait prit leur raison de vivre. Jamais Damon n'aurait cru être père mais Miranda était sa fille, un rayon de soleil, la chose la plus précieuse qu'Elena et lui avait. Le vampire n'avait jamais géré ses émotions et ne gérait pas cette impression de mort qu'il ressentait. Oui il était mort depuis bien longtemps mais même en étant vampire il avait eu des sentiments. Aujourd'hui tout en lui était mort avec sa fille. Comme chez Elena la douleur était trop immense et tout deux se sentaient comme morts avec leur enfant. La jeune femme le disait, elle le murmurait comme une supplication à Katherine et Klaus – qui torturait Stefan – Elena ne cessait de répéter _«Tuez moi! Tuez moi!» _ce qui équivalait à deux coups de pieu pour Damon qui en plus d'avoir perdu Miranda sentait qu'il avait perdu une part d'Elena. Les sentiments de Damon et Elena se résumaient en une seule phrase, ils avaient perdu leur raison de vivre en perdant Miranda. Miranda a qui sa mère se raccrochait, s'enfermant dans une bulle avec elle et ne se souciant de rien d'autre. La douleur était trop immense pour qu'elle s'inquiète du reste du monde. Même le fait que Damon se battait avec Katherine et que Stefan – qui n'avait eu de cesse de supplier Katherine de ne plus faire de mal lui proposant même de partir avec elle – se faisait torturer n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait était Miranda. La jeune femme ne réagit que lorsqu'elle entendit son sosie rigoler en brandissant fièrement le cœur de Damon.

«Je ne te tuerai pas Elena, le plus beau des cadeaux que je me sois offert est de te faire souffrir, murmura Katherine d'un manière malicieuse et machiavélique. De t'avoir prit ceux que tu aimais et de te faire comprendre qu'un jour ou l'autre je reviendrai pour les autres. La petite sorcière, la pétase de Caroline, la vieille folle, le professeur d'Histoire, Matt, la petite Margaret et même et ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau: Stefan. Oh et ta fille, ta fille adorée avait un excellant sang! Délicieux!

- Katherine! C'est méchant! Se moqua Klaus.

- C'est le but! Lança-t-elle simplement alors qu'Elena tremblait et que Stefan ne pipait pas mot. N'oubliez pas tous les deux: tôt ou tard… tic, toc; tic, toc; tic, toc…

- Bonne journée, rajouta l'originel.

- Elena. Elena, murmura Stefan effondré après plusieurs minutes de silence. 'Léna dit quelque chose.

- Tue moi. Si tu m'as aimé, tue moi, sanglotait-t-elle. Je… je ne suis rien sans eux.

- Le bébé, lui rappela simplement le vampire la voix étrangler.

- Ah oui, réalisa la jeune femme d'une voix monotone en serrant son autre bébé tout contre elle. Je ne peux pas le tuer. Mais je ne peux pas… Sans eux… je ne peux pas vivre Stefan.»

Une demi-heure plus tard, Bonnie et Caroline arrivèrent. En voyant la boucherie faites par les vampires, la sorcière paniqua et pleura tandis que Caroline observait le hall avant se ressaisir – plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard – et de détacher Stefan, Stefan qui alla tout de suite séparer de force Elena des corps de Damon et Miranda. Il comprenait la détresse de la jeune femme, sa dévastation, lui même ressentait comme un pieu invisible qui lui transperçait le cœur encore et encore, son frère et sa nièce étaient morts. Son frère qu'il avait détesté pendant très longtemps mais qu'il aimait et sa nièce, oh sa nièce qui pouvait être aussi puérile que Damon mais tout aussi attachante, sa nièce qu'il adorait plus que tout! La maison s'était transformée en endroit sinistre et lugubre. Bonnie pleurait encore et encore, Madame Flowers qui venait d'arriver – elle était partie cueillir des champignons dans les bois – du s'asseoir en voyant ce qui s'était passé et restait maintenant silencieuse se contentant de pleurer tandis que Caroline essayait une nouvelle fois d'éloigner Elena de Damon et Miranda, Elena qui posa des questions lugubres à Stefan. Elle voulait savoir s'il était là quand Katherine a tué sa fille, si oui, si elle avait souffert et aussi comment ça s'était passé.

«Elena non, souffla le vampire d'une voix étranglée.

- Je veux savoir. C'est mon bébé Stefan. C'est Miranda! Insista-t-elle en larmes.

- Ça ne sert à rien!

- C'est mon bébé! Je veux et j'ai le droit de savoir!

- Miranda… Miranda s'est levée, j'arrivais et elle voulait venir te réveiller mais c'était tôt, trop tôt, je lui ai dit que tu devais te reposer, qu'attendre un bébé fatigue parfois. Miranda voulait que tu ailles bien, toi et le bébé, elle m'en a parlé quand on jouait au salon ensuite… Il m'a maitrisé, elle a attrapé Miranda et… tu connais la suite, dit Stefan en n'entrant pas dans les détails, les détails étant trop douloureux.

- Elle a eu peur? Mal?

- Elena…

- Stefan!

- Elle t'appelait quand… Elle voulait sa maman, elle a tout de suite vu que Katherine n'était pas toi et quand elle s'est approchée d'elle, Miranda est venue se cacher derrière moi. Elle comptait sur moi pour la protéger et j'ai échoué. Je suis déso…

- STOP! Stop Stefan. Ça suffit, souffla Elena qui refusait qu'il s'excuse.

- Elena, hier la formule qu'on t'a montré, c'est peut-être le moment de…, commença Caroline avant que son amie ne l'interrompe.

- Et si je perds mon bébé? Je veux dire si demain je me réveille et dans un monde sans Miranda et Damon et sans ce bébé que j'attends? Je ne peux pas. Qu'importe les hypothèses, la vie, je ne peux plus.

- Elena! La gronda Madame Flowers. Votre bébé, pensez à votre bébé. Ne dites plus que vous ne voulez plus vivre, vous attendez un enfant, vous devez vivre!

- Elena je…, hésita Bonnie en s'avançant prudemment vers elle. Écoute c'est Shinichi qui a ramené Katherine et Klaus et souviens toi quand tu les as affronté pour savoir où était Stefan quand il était au Royaume des Ombres. Tu aurais pu les tuer mais tu avais besoin des indices pour la clé. Les indices et les localisations on les a, si Stefan et toi vous allez à ce moment et trouvez les bons mots…

- Si on tue Shinichi et Misao, que je donne à Damon les localisations et que toi tu te donnes les indices pour les clés, Damon vivra et sentira la rose, redeviendra humain, je partirais au Royaume des Ombres, vous aurez Miranda…

- Mais pas notre bébé. Je partirais et ne reviendrai jamais. Damon ne retrouva pas son humanité et lui et moi seront malheureux toute notre vie, sanglotait Elena. Miranda n'aura pas son père et ne sera pas heureuse. Enfin pas pleinement. Damon lui manquera toujours et un jour elle me détestera de l'avoir séparé de son père. Tout ce que je veux c'est ma famille.

- On va… Je vais donner une lettre à Damon pour Sage, je dirais à mon frère qu'il ne doit pas la lire que ça te mettrait en danger comme ça je serais sur qu'il ne la lira pas. Je dirais à Sage de revenir transformer Damon dans quatre ans, aujourd'hui, comme ça vous aurez Miranda et toi tu seras enceinte, l'apaisa Stefan. Et je dirais à Damon ne jamais te laisser…

- Tu ne peux pas donner des informations sur le futur. Tu le mettrais en danger, intervenu Bonnie.

- Mais rien ne vous empêche de trouver les bons mots pour l'influencer dans le bon sens! Rajouta Caroline.

- Caroline si on fait ça…

- Je sais Elena. On ne se sera pas revu et réconcilié. Et j'en suis désolée. Mais aujourd'hui le plus important est ta famille. Tu dois la récupérer Elena. Et tu dois pouvoir vivre sans avoir peur pour les autres personnes que tu aimes. J'ai été plus qu'heureuse de t'avoir revue et qu'on se soit réconciliée.»

Et puis Elena s'installa sur un fauteuil, trouvant la force d'aller changer l'histoire, tandis que ses amis installaient de quoi lancer le sort pendant que Stefan rédigeait une lettre pour Sage – il espérait vraiment que Damon ne la lirait pas – sachant qu'il faisait tout pour changer l'histoire et ramener Miranda dans la vie d'Elena. Il espérait vraiment que Damon ne ferrait pas du grand Damon en fichant tout en l'air et qu'il saurait rendre Elena heureuse. Elena, celle que Stefan avait aimé plus que tout, aimait et aimerait toujours et qu'il laissait à son frère par amour, pour la rendre heureuse. Elena et Damon avaient ce petit quelque chose, ce quelque chose, un je-ne-sais quoi qui changeait tout. Le vampire savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision, non seulement si tout se passait bien, Elena allait être heureuse et son grand-frère allait vivre. Ainsi que sa nièce adorée. Et plus aucune menace n'existerait. Pourtant tout les gestes de ses amis étaient hésitants simplement parce que cela signifiait qu'il avait toujours cette probabilité que Miranda n'existe pas dans la réalité qu'ils allaient crée et il savait qu'Elena avait cette angoisse qui s'ajoutait à sa peine immense. Pourtant il fallait le faire et Bonnie le fit quelques minutes plus tard. La dernière phrase qu'elle prononça fut _«Vous avez cinq minutes, pas une de plus»_. Cinq minutes pour changer l'histoire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le passé, la première chose que fit Elena fut d'évacuer sa rage en coupant les queues de Misao et en la poignardant sans aucun état d'âme alors que celle qu'elle était il y a un peu plus de quatre ans avait d'abord été médusée avant de lui crier dessus – sans savoir qui était vraiment la personne face à elle – paniquant à l'idée de ne pas retrouver Stefan. Pourtant l'Elena qui avait voyage dans le temps lui dit ce que Misao lui aurait dit et rien de plus pour ne pas trop changer le futur et risquer de sacrifier sa famille. C'était une expérience très bizarre de se retrouver face à soi-même, face à soi-même du passé et c'était pareil pour l'autre Elena – à qui elle s'était expliquée la situation de manière sommaire en disant seulement _«Je suis toi du futur, c'est Bonnie qui m'a fait voyagé dans le temps»_ – malgré toutes les questions de son alter-égo. Pour l'Elena du futur c'était difficile de rester debout après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et c'était difficile de ne pas aller se jeter dans les bras de Damon – Damon qu'elle observait de loin de haut en bas en le dévorant des yeux. Pourtant elle devait se reprendre, elle devait se faire comprendre de ne pas quitter Damon après la nuit qu'elle devrait en toute logique passer avec lui sans se révéler le futur. Elle devait trouver cette force au plus profond d'elle même pour sa famille. Pour récupéré Damon et Miranda et pour que le bébé qu'elle attend grandisse avec son père et sa sœur et non pas leurs fantômes. Et elle devait le faire aussi pour elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas vivre sans Damon, sans Damon elle avait quelque chose d'éteint; et Miranda, et bien Miranda était son rayon de soleil. Son bébé d'amour adoré.

«Si jamais un jour tu te sens comme Katherine, aussi sale qu'elle, voir pire qu'elle: ne fuie pas, se dit-t-elle à celle qu'elle était. Reste et assume tes actes. Croit moi c'est la meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire. Et même si c'est difficile. Même si tu fais du mal à des personnes, fuir ne résoudra jamais tes problèmes.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pourquoi tu dis que je… qu'on… balbutia la plus jeune des Elena.

- Juste NE QUITTE JAMAIS FELL CHURCH.

- Pourquoi je… Et puis pourquoi je vais voyager dans le temps?

- Ton futur n'est pas mon passé. Ma présence ici et celle de Stefan a tout changé. (L'autre Elena commençait à aller en direction des Salvatore mais l'Elena du futur la retenu). Je… Dans le futur d'où je viens, on a perdu beaucoup… la situation était apocalyptique et j'ai besoin que toi tu fasses les bons choix pour nous, s'expliqua-t-elle à elle-même en puisant dans toutes ses forces. Croit moi en faisant les bons choix, même s'ils sont difficile, même si tu as peur, même si tu te sens pire que Katherine, même si tu as l'impression de trahir des gens, de les blesser, en faisant ces bons choix, toi et moi on sera heureuse. On aura des choses auxquelles tu n'as jamais pensé mais auxquelles je refuses de renoncer. Je n'ai pas le droit de trop t'en dire mais fait moi confiance, je suis toi après tout, dit-t-elle avant de s'évaporer.»

Quand il avait posé un pied dans le passé, Stefan se jeta sur Shinichi devant un Damon médusé de revoir son petit frère. L'ainé des Salvatore était muet – un comble pour lui – et ne bougeait pas alors que son cadet lui demandait de l'aide pour tuer le kitsune. Réagissant et faisant équipe avec Stefan comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, Damon réussit à tuer Shinichi – Stefan lui avait coupé les queues et Damon l'avait poignardé. Et puis avec un kitsune mort à leurs pieds, les deux frères se scrutèrent. Stefan avait envie de se ruer dans les bras de son grand-frère comme s'il était un enfant heureux de voir son ainé vivant mais n'en fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas rendre Damon soupçonneux. Son frère lui était méfiant mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait affaire à son frère. Le regard de Stefan peut-être. L'humanité de son regard précisément. Pourtant il lui fallait une confirmation alors Stefan lui parla du collier de leur mère, collier que Damon avait depuis toujours dans sa poche droite de son jeans. Le cadet des Salvatore rajouta que la seule à qui son frère pouvait le donner était Elena, Elena qu'il désigna du doigt en lui demandant de bien regarder le cou de la jeune femme – il montrait celle du futur – celle qui portait le bijou autour du coup. Celle qui malgré la force dont elle faisait preuve avait le visage qui trahissait sa douleur. Bien sur Damon ne serait pas Damon s'il ne faisait pas passé un interrogatoire à Stefan en lui demandant pourquoi lui et Elena avaient voyagé dans le temps et surtout ce qu'avait la jeune femme mais Stefan coupa court à l'interrogatoire paranoïaque et curieux de Damon en lui disant qu'il ne lui restait que deux minutes avant de rentrer chez lui.

«Premièrement tu vas perdre quelques chose, ne demande pas quoi je ne te répondrait pas mais ce quelque chose qui te tien à cœur, qui est toi si je peux dire les choses ainsi, tu vas devoir attendre quatre ans pour la retrouver. Je sais que ce n'est pas ton fort la patience mais croit moi ça en faut le coup si tu fais les choses biens, lui expliqua son cadet avant de reprendre et de lui tendre la lettre. Damon donne ça à Sage. Pas de questions, souviens toi. Et cette lettre interdiction de la lire. Ça changerait le destin d'Elena et ça pourrait la mettre en danger. Ça la mettrait en danger et la rendrait malheureuse. Ne lis pas cette lettre pour elle. Ne le fais pas parce que tu l'aimes et que tu ne veux pas la voir comme elle est actuellement.

- Pourquoi…

- Damon si tu l'aimes ne lis pas cette putain de lettre, gronda Stefan. Une dernière chose, ne la laisse jamais partir, ne la laisse pas quitter Fell Church. Si jamais l'envie lui prend, retient la! Remue toi malgré… je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête dans ces circonstances mais quoi-que-ce soit, remue toi et rattrape la! NE LA LAISSE JAMAIS PARTIR! NE LA LAISSE JAMAIS QUITTER FELL CHURCH DAMON! Ligote la quelque part, trouve un truc mais Fell Church à besoin de son Elena. Je te dis ça parce qu'en tuant ces salops de kitsune on a changé l'histoire, donc…

- Rien ne va plus et les jeux sont faits, c'est ça?

- Heu… ouais. Dis comme ça…

- Pas besoin de me faire un grand discours, une métaphore suffit Steffy! Se moqua sarcastiquement Damon avant de voir son frère disparaître. Elena! (Il appelait son Elena, celle du futur avait disparu en même temps que Stefan). Elena ça va?

- Oui c'était… bizarre, pleurait la jeune femme inquiète. J'ai les indices. Je… On va retrouver Stefan, je le sais, je l'ai vu mais la moi du futur… j'étais comme morte Damon! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu perdre pour être dans cette état?

- Chut Elena, chut Elena, ça va aller. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient changé l'histoire. Elena ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- C'est quoi cette lettre?

- Une lettre que Stefan m'a donné pour un de mes vieux amis. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis pas mal de temps, la dernière fois c'était à la cou du Roi Louis XVI mais puisque j'ai cette lettre je suppose que je vais le revoir.

- La cour de Louis XVI?

- Ouais.

- Je ne réalise que maintenant mais t'es drôlement vieux! Plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Le ferme, grogna Damon. Je suis toujours un vampire je te rappelle!

- Tu ne me ferras pas de mal Damon. Toi et moi on le sait. Bon direction le Royaume des Ombres!

- Elena le Royaume des Ombres ce n'est pas Disney Land! Souligna le vampire. C'est sinistre, dangereux… C'est un endroit horrible où même moi je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Encore moins de t'y emmener. Elena tu es un rayon de soleil, tu n'as pas à aller dans un endroit où il y a des atrocités!

- Damon…

- Je sais, je te dis juste de t'attendre à tout et surtout au pire Elena. Et là bas n'aies confiance qu'en moi. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance et quoi que je te dirais de faire, je le ferrais pour te protéger, si je te dis de sauter, tu sautes sans questions ni protestations, lui dit Damon. Et si je saute, tu sautes. Tu dois toujours me suivre sur tous les points Elena. Comprit? Et surtout tu devras me faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive!

- J'ai déjà confiance en toi.»

De retour dans leur présent, Stefan du retenir Elena qui avait été à deux doigts de s'évanouir. En revenant dans le futur la jeune femme avait automatiquement appelé et chercher Damon et Miranda mais Madame Flowers lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient toujours morts et Bonnie – en séchant un peu ses larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler – lui expliqua que le temps changeait et que ce monde allait disparaître pour laisser place au nouveau futur, celui qu'ils avaient crée et dans lequel Damon vivrait et dans lequel peut-être il y aurait Miranda. Mais Elena ne voulait pas entendre des peut-être, elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa famille. Elle voulait avoir Damon avec elle pour l'éternité, elle voulait avoir Miranda, Miranda son bébé qui même sotte restait sa fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

«J'avais de l'hypertension et elle est née prématurément à cause de moi, dit-t-elle d'une voix monotone.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parles? S'intrigua Stefan.

- Miranda. Déjà bébé elle s'est battue pour vivre et alors qu'elle n'était même pas née. Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Je… L'hypertension n'est pas grave mais quand on est enceinte il faut faire attention. Miranda est née alors que j'en étais à huit mois. Elle était toute petite mais c'était le bébé le plus beau et le plus fort que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. À l'instant où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, ce petit bout à changer mon existence. Je voulais la protéger de tout parce que ce bébé était tout pour moi. Miranda est tout pour moi, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un enfant me comblerait à ce point, je n'aurais jamais cru vouloir d'un enfant et tout je voulais était tout faire pour la protéger mais je n'ai pas pu lui épargner ça, je n'ai rien pu lui épargner. Si…

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Elena. Et tu es une super maman. Miranda t'adore, tu n'y es pour rien su elle est née prématurément. Et puis tu connais ta fille, elle est aussi impatiente que Damon! Plaisanta Stefan. À mon avis, elle était pressée de rencontrer sa maman parce qu'elle savait avoir la meilleure des mamans. Aller calme toi Elena, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Demain tout ça n'aura jamais existé et tu auras Damon et Miranda, ça ne peut pas être autrement.

- Miranda n'avait pas à vivre tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Si j'avais fait attention, si j'avais prit soin de moi je lui aurais évité de naître avant terme. Elle est forte, elle est tellement forte! Bien plus que moi. Bien sur je prends soin d'elle mais elle prend soin de moi. Sans mon bébé je ne suis rien! Je veux que l'on me rende mon bébé! Pleurait désespérément Elena. Je veux ma famille!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Oui vous devez me détester je sais. Mais bon avec le voyage dans le passé, il y a de l'espoir, qu'en pensez vous? Des théories sur ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que le futur va changer? (Le prochain chapitre se passe au retour du Royaume des Ombres, je «réécris l'histoire» si je puis dire les choses ainsi. **

**La suite bientôt, j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Bise et à bientôt.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE REVIENT DANS LE PASSÉ, ON RETROUVERA LE FUTUR À LA FIN DE LA FANFICTION. LÀ ON VA CHANGER L'HISTOIRE! CE CHAPITRE COMMENCE QUAND DAMON REDEVIENT HUMAIN DONC À LA FIN DE **_**SHADOW SOULS**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Elena avait été soulagé d'avoir quitter le Royaume des Ombres. Bien sur elle s'y était faite des amis mais elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la douleur et la misère des habitants traités comme des esclaves. La jeune femme comptait profiter d'une matinée tranquille à dormir lorsque des hurlements l'avaient réveillée. En descendant en bas elle avait découvert Damon qui essayait de respirer et elle avait vu Stefan se jeter sur son frère et lui hurler qu'il lui avait prit son humanité. Bien sur qu'elle aurait du intervenir mais au lieu de le faire elle avait éclater de rire. Après tout ce qu'il venait de traverser, après avoir été menacés par Katherine, Klaus, des kitsunes, après avoir été dans l'enfer qu'est le Royaume des Ombres où ils ont du affronter tous les dangers – et même d'y avoir été emprisonné pour Stefan – les deux Salvatore se battaient pour une humanité qui aux yeux de la jeune femme n'avait aucune importance. Voilà pourquoi elle rigolait, parce qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les Salvatore se battaient pour une broutille. Stefan reprochait à Damon de lui avoir _«volé»_ son humanité et Damon reprochait à Stefan de lui avoir _«volé»_ son immortalité et de lui avoir _«ruiné»_ sa vie. Dans le genre mélodrame les deux frères étaient vraiment forts! Au bout de dix minutes de fou rire et pour les calmer, Elena les avait séparé en leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux avant de remonter à l'étage pour prendre un bain. La jeune femme aimait ce moment qui avait souvent été son seul moment de détente et détestait quand quelqu'un – qui que ce soit – l'interrompe. Pourtant Stefan l'avait fait et pour venir lui dire qu'il repartait de suite au Royaume des Ombres. Évidemment Elena refusa de le laisser partir, elle avait éclaté en sanglots, l'avait supplié mais son petit ami était trop attaché à son rêve de redevenir humain pour y renoncer.

«Je me fiche que tu sois humain ou vampire, je t'aime Stefan, sanglotait-t-elle désespérément.

- Elena c'est pour nous que je fais tout ça, lui expliqua le vampire en lui caressant la joue. Tu mérites une vie humaine mon amour. Je veux qu'on se marie et…

- On peut se marier, le coupa-t-elle.

- Elena je veux pouvoir te donner des enfants, compléta le jeune homme. Un jour tu vas te réveiller et tu voudras des enfants, des enfants qu'on ne pourra pas avoir.

- Je ne veux pas d'enfants. JAMAIS. Les enfants ce n'est pas mon truc Stefan. Je les aime mais je suis incapable d'être mère.

- Un jour Elena tu ne diras plus ça et tu en voudras un. Quand tu tiendras notre bébé dans tes bras tu comprendras que j'ai raison. Et puis c'est bien plus que ça Elena, tu mérites quelqu'un qui puisse vieillir à tes côtés.

- Transforme moi! Exigea-t-elle. Comme ça plus de problème de vieillesse!

- Non. Je ne peux pas te tuer Elena, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Elena et je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible, donne moi juste le temps de trouver le kitsune et ensuite je te reviens et ne te quitterais plus jamais.»

Alors la jeune femme l'avait laissé partir à contre cœur simplement parce qu'elle avait pu constater que redevenir humain lui tenait à cœur. Pas pour la vie qu'il voulait avoir avec elle, au fond d'elle Elena savait qu'un jour ils auraient des problèmes concernant certaines questions de leur avenir; si elle l'avait laisser partir c'était parce que Stefan voulait vraiment redevenir humain. Voilà la seule et unique raison qui avait poussé Elena a accepté que Stefan retourne au Royaume des Ombres. Et c'était il y a quatre semaines. Depuis les journées d'Elena se résumaient à une seule chose, une seule et unique personne: Damon. Celui-ci refusait de sortir de sa chambre depuis qu'il était humain et tous les jours Elena montait lui porter son petit déjeuner, redescendait pour prendre de quoi déjeuner et rapportait les assiettes quand elle allait chercher le diner. Les matins elle se réveillait avec Damon pour aller chercher des cafés en dehors de la ville puisque monsieur Salvatore était compliqué et n'aimait pas celui de Madame Flowers et attrapait les pâtisseries que la vieille dame leur faisait avant de monter réveiller l'ancien vampire. Le problème qui s'était posé était qu'à part les pâtisseries de la vieille femme, le jeune homme n'aimait rien d'autre et refusait de s'alimenter. Alors Elena s'était mise à la cuisine pour le satisfaire. Elle était la seule qui arrivait à le faire manger, se laver ou quoi-que-ce soit. Elle était même la seule que le jeune homme acceptait de voir. Madame Flowers avait essayé mais Damon lui avait dit de dégager sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte, tout comme Meredith et Stefan. Bonnie elle était rentrée sans frapper et le jeune homme l'avait sorti de force et violement de la pièce si bien que la sorcière était repartie en larmes en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus monter voir Damon. Non la seule que l'ancien vampire acceptait de voir était Elena. Elena avec qui il se comportait humainement, Elena qui s'occupait de lui du matin jusqu'au soir. Mais bon s'occuper de Damon lui était égale puisque la jeune femme aimait passer du temps avec lui et puis tous les deux rigolaient bien. Le jeune homme avait peut-être perdu son immortalité mais il n'en avait pas perdu son humour légendaire et savait toujours comment arracher des fous rires à Elena.

«Damon tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de faire des blagues toute la journée tu devrais sortir dehors? Lui demanda-t-elle en essayant d'arrêter de rigoler et en voulant reprendre son sérieux.

- Pas envie.

- Damon!

- Je préfère danser.

- Tu sais que tu es très doué pour changer de sujet, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme alors que Damon mettait la valse de Tchaïkovski.»

Elena adorait cette musique, ça lui rappelait son enfance lorsque sa mère et elle écoutait le ballet ou encore lorsque sa mère lui mettait le film de Disney. Automatiquement et ce comme à chaque fois dés les premières notes, la jeune femme avait les paroles du dessin animé en tête et sans s'en rendre compte elle commença a chanter tout en dansant avec une Damon plutôt fier de l'entendre chanté _«Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve»_.

«Princesse je suis un rêve éveillé! Lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Prétentieux! Rigola-t-elle.

- Mais doué en danse Elena.

- Mon cavalier préféré.

- Toi et moi princesse, toi et moi on rayonne ensemble. Nos auras…

- Tu vois encore les auras? S'intrigua Elena.

- Si je fais des efforts oui, répondit l'ancien vampire. Et j'aime voir ton aura elle est unique.

- Et s'accorde très bien à la tienne. Quand on est ensemble on dirait que nos auras s'unissent pour ne devenir qu'une. Le matin quand j'arrive ton aura est noire et dés que tu me vois elle change de couleur et…

- Comme la tienne. En général elle est argent mais quand on est ensemble nos auras deviennent dorées, murmura-t-il de manière séductrice faisant frissonner Elena.»

La jeune femme savait que c'était mal, ce petit flirt qui s'installait l'air de rien mais au fond d'elle elle appréciait énormément les frissons que son petit jeu avec Damon lui procurait. Elle aimait passer tout son temps avec Damon et elle aimait beaucoup trop flirter avec lui et le laisser l'embrasser et la caresser de manière indécente. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, qu'elle avait Stefan dans sa vie mais son problème était que quand elle était avec l'ainé des Salvatore elle en oubliait son petit-ami. Damon avait une sorte de pouvoir sur elle, il était comme un aimant qui l'attirait inévitablement et l'irrationnel l'emportait sur le rationnel. Ainsi à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se touchaient, elle ne disait rien, au contraire quand le jeune homme voulait approfondir leur baiser elle entrouvrait ses lèvres pour lui permettre d'approfondir ce baiser si parfait aux yeux de la jeune femme. Quand le jeune homme baladait ses mains sur son corps à des endroits où jamais il ne s'était aventuré, elle l'avait encore laissé faire et l'avait même encouragé en se déshabillant et en le déshabillant. Au fond d'elle elle savait qu'une fois l'esprit clair elle regretterait son geste. Pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais le contexte. Le fait de tromper Stefan avec Damon. Le fait de devenir comme Katherine. De devenir pire même. Mais les sensations apportées par Damon, la tendresse qui lui offrait étaient les meilleures choses auxquelles Elena ait gouté et elle se sentait vivante. Vivante avec un «v» majuscule et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pleinement ressentit ça. Alors elle s'accrochait à Damon et à cette sensation en oubliant toutes ses inhibitions, lui donnant avec plaisir sa virginité avant de s'endormir dans les bras du ténébreux Salvatore. Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme s'était réveillé tôt et observait son amant dormir paisiblement. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir couché avec Damon, de lui avoir donné sa virginité, au contraire elle avait beau ne pas avoir d'expérience en la matière, elle savait qu'elle avait plus qu'apprécier sa nuit avec lui. Elle l'avait même adoré et si elle s'écoutait elle en redemanderait. Mais elle se souvenu ce qu'elle avait très vite ignoré la veille, elle se souvenu de Stefan et du fait qu'elle l'avait trahit et que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le regarder en face. Elle se sentait vraiment sale, pire que Katherine. Comment pourrait-t-elle rester, affronter les conséquences de ses actes et voir les deux hommes qu'elle aimait, deux frères se déchirer à cause d'elle? Elle le savait, elle devait partir, elle ne voulait pas être la seconde Katherine et elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la douleur de Stefan quand il rentrerait. Alors elle se leva, attrapa deux feuilles et deux enveloppes et écrivit deux lettres. Cependant avant partir, Elena regardait Damon et alla lui murmurer un sincère _«Je t'aime»_ qui venait du fond du cœur avant de s'enfuir de la pièce en larmes et de donner les deux lettres à Madame Flowers. Madame Flowers qui essayait de comprendre le comportement de sa pensionnaire mais la jeune femme était déjà partie. Elena comptait quitter Fell Church tout de suite. Enfin tout de suite elle voulait aller dire au revoir à ses amies et arriva chez Bonnie en larmes. Évidemment les deux jeunes filles voulaient savoir ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi Elena pleurait mais celle-ci refusait de se livrer se contentant de leur dire au revoir. Mais Meredith en avait décidé autrement et lui rappela ce que la future Elena lui avait dit.

«Ce que j'ai fait Meredith, la moi du futur ne l'a surement pas fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? S'inquiéta son amie alors que Bonnie pleurait en suppliant Elena de ne pas partir.

- Je pars Meredith. Désolée Bonnie. Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir, répondit-t-elle simplement alors que la sorcière faisait barrage.

- Souviens toi, la toi du futur t'a dit de rester même si c'était difficile, lui rappela la rouquine avec l'assurance dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans les situations extrêmes. Tu dois rester et assumer ce que tu as fait. Elena reste.

- Je ne peux pas Bonnie. Désolée, pleurait Elena en retournant dans sa voiture.»

La jeune femme roulait droit devant elle, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle laissait, si elle y pensait elle savait qu'elle allait pleuré, s'effondrer en larmes et elle conduisait. Elena fuyait son passé et roulait vers son avenir même si elle ignorait si elle arriverait à quelque chose loin de chez elle. Elle fuyait brisée ne pensant pas avoir d'autre solution que quitter la ville et quitter les Salvatore. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était préserver et protéger les deux frères, ne pas les faire souffrir. Les épargner. Pourtant les paroles de l'Elena du futur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête _«Si jamais un jour tu te sens comme Katherine, aussi sale qu'elle, voir pire qu'elle: ne fuie pas. Reste et assume tes actes. Croit moi c'est la meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire. Et même si c'est difficile. Même si tu fais du mal à des personnes, fuir ne résoudra jamais tes problèmes.»_, _«Juste NE QUITTE JAMAIS FELL CHURCH»_, _«__Ton futur n'est pas mon passé. Ma présence ici et celle de Stefan a tout changé. Je… Dans le futur d'où je viens, on a perdu beaucoup… la situation était apocalyptique et j'ai besoin que toi tu fasses les bons choix pour nous. Croit moi en faisant les bons choix, même s'ils sont difficiles, même si tu as peur, même si tu te sens pire que Katherine, même si tu as l'impression de trahir des gens, de les blesser, en faisant ces bons choix, toi et moi on sera heureuse. On aura des choses auxquelles tu n'as jamais pensé mais auxquelles je refuses de renoncer. Je n'ai pas le droit de trop t'en dire mais fait moi confiance, je suis toi après tout.»_. En repensant au regard suppliant et à la détresse, à l'anéantissement dans le regard de son alter-égo du futur, la jeune femme doutait d'elle. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne mais quelles seraient les conséquences de ses actes, des ses décisions sur les autres? Elle pensait à Damon. Celui-ci était vraiment mal depuis qu'il était humain, la seule qui arrivait à lui faire avaler quelque chose, à lui arracher quelques sourires et à la divertir était elle. Que deviendrait Damon sans elle? Alors elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route pour réfléchir à la situation et savoir si sa décision était la bonne.

Quand il s'était réveillé Damon avait été surprit de trouver son lit vide. Il aurait pensé se réveiller avec Elena dans les bras. Mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Alors il s'était habillé avant de descendre en bas pour la chercher. Seulement madame Flowers l'interpela et aborda un air désolé et lui remit une lettre. Un lettre d'adieu de la part d'Elena qu'il lut et relut avant de se rappeler les paroles du Stefan du futur: _«Ne la laisse jamais partir, ne la laisse pas quitter Fell Church. Si jamais l'envie lui prend, retient la! Remue toi malgré… je ne sais même pas ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête dans ces circonstances mais quoi-que-ce soit, remue toi et rattrape la! NE LA LAISSE JAMAIS PARTIR! NE LA LAISSE JAMAIS QUITTER FELL CHURCH DAMON!»_.Alors il se leva d'un bon et partit à tout allure à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il avait fait le tour de la ville avant d'arriver sur la nationale et de voir la voiture d'Elena garée sur le bas côté. En apercevant le véhicule, le ténébreux Salvatore avait été rassuré: il avait retrouvé son Elena. Il l'avait retrouvé et comptait bien l'empêcher de repartir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fuit et se sentait blessé, il avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, de l'avoir blessée. Pourtant il s'approcha de la voiture de la femme qu'il aime et s'installa sur le siège passager redoutant des reproches ou des critiques. Cependant elle n'en fit rien et venue se blottir dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Elle rajouta cependant qu'il ne devait plus rien se passer entre eux. Enfin juste tant que Stefan n'était pas de retour et que la situation n'était pas claire. Oui Elena avait prit une décision et avait choisi Damon parce qu'il savait qui elle était vraiment. Il la voyait tel qu'elle était et l'aimait avec tous ses défauts que Stefan préférait occulter. La jeune femme avait choisit l'ainé des Salvatore parce qu'entre eux il y avait une je-ne-sais quoi de plus qui la rendait heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Elle avait choisit Damon parce qu'il était entier. Elle l'aimait avec ses défauts et ses qualités, elle l'aimait tel qu'il était et que tout les deux savaient se comprendre. Sans Damon, Elena n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était comme si il était sa vie. Damon lui était devenu indispensable et la jeune femme réalisa l'aimer à un point qui lui avait échappé. Et elle savait qu'il l'aimait tout autant puisqu'il le lui murmurait encore et encore entre deux baisers et deux supplications, la priant de ne plus jamais partir, de ne plus jamais le quitter. Et puis fou de joie qu'Elena lui dise qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'avait choisit, il avait décidé de sortir le collier de sa mère de sa poche et de le mettre autour du cou de la femme de sa vie en lui expliquant l'histoire du bijou.

«Damon c'est trop! S'exclama-t-elle émue aux larmes.

- Non Elena. Tu es la femme de ma vie, la seule qui puisse porter ce bijou, lui répondit le jeune homme en jouant avec des mèches blondes de la jeune femme. Souvent je sors ce collier de ma poche et je repense à ma mère. Elle t'aurait plu et toi aussi tu lui aurais plu. Elle t'aurait surement considéré comme sa fille. Ce collier était son collier préféré et quand j'étais petit, je croyais qu'elle voulait que je me souvienne d'elle, que c'était un moyen pour elle de partir en sachant que je me souviendrai toujours d'elle mais maintenant je crois qu'elle me l'a donné pour toi. Pour la femme de ma vie.

- Je… Ton cadeau me touche beaucoup. Surtout sachant l'importance de ce collier pour toi. Je te promets que j'en prendrai soin Damon.

- Je sais Elena. J'ai confiance en toi, tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance. Je t'aime princesse.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant. Toi et moi c'est sérieux. Pour moi c'est sérieux mais on doit attendre. Officiellement je suis avec Stefan ce qui rend notre relation…

- On peut se voir clandestinement. C'est assez excitant de se voir clandestinement, proposa Damon avec des sous-entendus dans la voix.

- Damon Salvatore! Gronda la jeune femme.

- Elena Gilbert? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

- Idiot, grogna-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

Entre Damon et Elena il y avait des règles, trois précisément. La première était qu'il ne devait rien se passer entre eux tant que la jeune femme était encore avec Stefan. Et par rien, Elena entendait sexe et bisous. La seconde était qu'ils devaient faire chambres séparées jusqu'à ce qu'Elena soit de nouveau célibataire. La troisième était que personne ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pas tant qu'Elena était encore avec Stefan. Bien sur ces règles déplaisaient à Damon. Enfin pas le troisième, il se fichait que les autres sachent ou pas pour lui et Elena, mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser – cependant lui et Elena désobéissaient souvent à cette règle – et ne pas pouvoir la toucher lui déplaisait fortement et ce même si sa princesse en valait la peine. Le ténébreux Salvatore espérait vraiment que son frère ne tarderait pas à rentrer pour que lui et Elena puissent être libres. Cela faisait une semaine depuis leur accord et déjà Damon en avait marre de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et Elena et il savait que c'était aussi le cas de la jeune femme. Celle-ci arrivait à lui donner quelques baisers quand elle était sûre que personne ne les verrait, lui murmurait des _«Je t'aime»_ à longueur de journée et lui lançait souvent des regards qui voulaient tout dire. Son Damon elle l'aimait et ne pas pouvoir être avec lui la rendait malade. Quand elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que lui, elle n'avait qu'une envie: l'embrasser et ne plus s'arrêter. Alors Elena avait décidé de se divertir et d'aller voir ses amies qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle partait. Si Meredith ne posait pas de questions sur le revirement de décision de la jeune femme Bonnie voulait tout savoir et au bout de dix minutes d'hypothèses plus loufoques les unes que les autres, Elena avoua ce qui s'était passé avec Damon en leur faisant promettre de ne rien dire.

«Je le savais, répondit simplement Meredith. Je n'approuve pas mais je le savais.

- C'était comment? Demanda Bonnie.

- C'était… Parfait! Sourit Elena en se pinçant les lèvres et en rougissant.

- Tu as eu mal? Tu as saigné? Non parce qu'on dit que souvent quand…

- Bonnie! Gronda Meredith. Tu te rends compte des questions que tu lui poses?

- Je veux juste savoir! Alors Elena?

- Non et un peu, répondit Elena en faisant comprendre à Bonnie qu'elle ne répondrait plus à aucune question et qu'elle ne développerait pas ses réponses.

- Elena tu te rends compte que…, commença la brune alors que son amie la fusillait du regard.

- Pas de leçons de morale! Grogna la jeune femme.

- J'allais te faire un cour d'éducation sexuelle en te disant…

- Surtout pas! Je sais ce que je fais et Damon aussi. On est bien ensemble alors évite de juger ma relation ou mes actes. Et évite surtout ce genre de couplets Mery.

- C'est parce qu'il est humain? Demanda Bonnie curieuse. C'est parce que Damon est humain que tu l'as choisi?

- Non ça n'a rien à voir. Damon vampire ou Damon humain ça a peu d'importance pour moi. Je l'aime quel que soit sa nature. Je l'ai choisit parce que je l'aime. J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne le croyais. Pourquoi cette question?

- Je pense que Bonnie a pensé à la même chose que moi: ce que Damon peut te donner et que Stefan ne peut pas. Une vie humaine, expliqua Meredith.

- Vous entendez quoi par vie humaine? Damon et moi on est… assez particuliers pour rentrer dans des clichés ou des normes.

- On pensait à vieillir ensemble et aux enfants, développa la brunette.

- Des enfants! Rigola Elena en s'étouffant presque. Non mais vous nous voyez Damon et moi avec des gosses? Damon est Damon, il ne va pas s'embêter avec un enfant et moi je serais capable de laisser ce pauvre môme je-ne-sais où! Je le négligerais et je ne saurais pas l'aimer. Damon et moi on serait les pires parents du monde! Des gosses non mais vous allez où toutes les deux?»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Vos théories sur la suite?**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 14 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Le rythme de la vie à Fell Church était devenu tranquille et maintenant que Damon acceptait de sortir de sa chambre – depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'il était parti chercher Elena – la jeune femme pouvait souffler un peu, reprendre des habitudes qu'elle avait perdu et faire des choses normales. Ainsi elle avait accompagné Meredith à Harvard pour sa rentrée et avait conduit Bonnie à Dalcrest puisqu'elle commençait les cours deux jours après Meredith. La petite sorcière avait essayé de la faire s'inscrire pour le second semestre mais la jeune femme ne savait pas si Dalcrest lui conviendrait. Quand elle imaginait faire des études universitaires, elle pensait les faire après avoir voyagé ou les faire à l'étranger - Elena ayant toujours eut un faible pour l'Europe. Et puis pour aller à l'université, il lui fallait un diplôme de lycée et elle n'en avait pas. Non pour le moment ce qu'Elena voulait était prendre du temps pour elle, se sortir de la situation dans laquelle elle était et vivre le grand amour avec Damon. L'université attendrait. Contrairement à Margaret! Margaret à laquelle elle avait donné l'habitude d'aller la voir tous les vendredi. Elena se cachait sous un chapeau et derrière de grosses lunettes noires pour discuter avec sa cadette durant la récréation du matin qui était la plus longue que l'enfant avait. A chaque fois que la fillette la voyait repartir elle insistait en lui demandant encore et encore si la semaine d'après elle reviendrait. Ce rendez-vous avait beaucoup d'importance pour les deux sœurs, Elena adorait sa cadette et passer du temps avec elle et Margaret elle idolâtrait son ainée et avait peur à chaque fois qu'Elena ne revienne pas la semaine d'après. L'ainée des Gilbert le savait et même si elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce vendredi matin – elle était malade depuis plusieurs jours et Damon était aux petits soins pour elle – elle partit tout de même voir sa petite-sœur et prit avec elle la robe qu'elle lui avait acheté la veille lorsque Damon l'avait emmené en journée shopping. Quand elle était arrivée devant l'école de la fillette celle-ci était repliée sur elle-même et pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait cru qu'Elena ne viendrait pas.

«Ma puce j'étais seulement en retard, la rassura sa grande-sœur. Margaret je t'aime trop pour ne pas venir te voir! Aller arrête de pleurer, j'étais juste en retard.

- Pourquoi? Demanda l'enfant curieuse.

- Parce que je suis un peu malade, avoua Elena en se sentant de nouveau barbouillée.

- Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Margaret.

- Je vais bien mon cœur, ne t'inquiète pas. Au fait tiens j'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit sa sœur en lui tendant le sac.

- Elena tu sais si tu es malade, tu dois aller chez le docteur, lui dit la petite-fille inquiète. J'aime pas quand t'es malade!

- Je vais bien!

- T'es malade depuis combien de temps? Continua l'enfant.

- Je vais bien Margaret! Déclara Elena en réalisant qu'elle était dans cet état depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Elena, tu dois faire attention à toi! La disputa sa petite-sœur de quatre ans. T'as pas mal quelque part?

- Non.

- Alors t'a quoi?

- Je suis un peu nauséeuse, lui confia son ainée. Ce n'est rien Margaret.

- Nauséeuse c'est quand tu vomies?

- Quand tu as envie de vomir, la corrigea son ainée.

- Et tu vomies aussi?

- J'ai vomi oui docteur Gilbert! Grogna Elena. Margaret au lieu de me faire passer un interrogatoire, ouvre ton cadeau!

- Oui mais moi j'aime pas quand t'es malade.

- Je sais ma puce. Mais s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas, lui demanda son ainée. Si tu t'inquiètes je vais me sentir mal et je vais pleurer.

- Pleure pas, pleure pas Elena, la suppliait sa sœur en la voyant commencer à pleurer. Tu sais tu me fais penser aux histoires que tante Judith me raconte sur maman. Quand j'étais dans le ventre de Maman ou que c'était toi qui y étais, Maman était malade et pleurait tout le temps. T'es comme tante Judith dit que Maman était ça veut dire que toi aussi t'as peut-être un bébé dans le ventre. Elena t'as un bébé dans le ventre?»

Face au raisonnement innocent mais logique de sa sœur Elena ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de sa cadette et réalisait qu'il était possible qu'elle soit enceinte. En effet elle avait plusieurs symptômes qui validaient l'hypothèse de Margaret. La jeune femme vomissait le matin et avait constamment des nausées, certaines sautes d'humeur – la preuve elle s'était subitement un peu énervée face à l'instance de sa sœur – et elle devait bien l'avouer qu'elle était un peu fatiguée. Et surtout la chose la plus flagrante qui venait de la frapper était qu'elle avait de retard dans ses règles, chose qui ne s'était jamais produit. C'est vrai qu'Elena avait dit ne pas vouloir d'enfants mais cet enfant c'était différent. Quand Margaret avait souligné si innocemment qu'elle avait peut-être _«un bébé dans le ventre»_ la jeune femme avait découvert son envie de maternité. Son envie d'avoir le bébé de Damon. Parce qu'elle aimait Damon plus que tout au monde et qu'un enfant ne pourrait être qu'un rayon de soleil précieux qui la comblerait encore plus de bonheur. Leur enfant à Damon et elle. Pourtant malgré son envie de bébé, plusieurs sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en elle. Bien sur elle voulait ce bébé, bien sur que le fait d'être peut-être enceinte la rendait heureuse mais elle avait peur. Peur d'être une mauvaise mère puisqu'il fallait l'avouer elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose en bébé et surtout peur de la réaction de Damon. Damon était Damon et elle avait vraiment peur que jamais il ne veuille d'enfant. Pourtant Elena trouva la force d'inspirer un grand coup, de sourire à sa sœur et de lui dire au revoir, pressée et stressée de découvrir si elle attendait un bébé. Elle était donc allée dans une pharmacie d'une ville voisine acheter un test de grossesse et attendait les résultats anxieuse dans sa salle de bain. Elle devait attendre une minute mais une minute était vraiment longue alors elle faisait les cents pas dans sa salle de bain, le test à la main sans entendre Damon arriver dans sa chambre et pousser la porte de la salle de bain. Celui-ci était inquiet pour elle, il la croyait encore malade et ne s'attendait pas à la voir planquer un objet derrière son dos l'air gênée et anxieuse.

«C'est quoi que tu planques? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Rien, se défendit-t-elle automatiquement alors que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle pour prendre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Damon ce n'est pas… c'est… mais…

- C'est un test de grossesse? Lui demanda Damon pâle alors qu'elle hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement. C'est… positif?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Elena qui refusait de croiser son regard. J'attends. Une minute. Je… Rends le moi… tu sais… pour savoir.

- Comment tu peux savoir, il n'y a rien d'écris sur ce truc, juste deux barres! Grogna le jeune homme. Elena putain t'es enceinte ou pas?

- Deux barres, murmura la jeune femme en pleurant.

- Oui deux barres! Elena ça veut dire quoi? Parle moi je deviens fou! Hurla-t-il.

- C'est positif Damon, répondit-t-elle en s'asseyant parterre et en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- C'est positif, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre avant de voir la jeune femme se replier sur elle-même. Hey Elena regarde moi. Ça va aller. Elena on parle de notre bébé là et… tu le gardes? Dis moi que tu le gardes. Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais ce bébé c'est vraiment inespéré et… (Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait déjà passionnément).

- Je veux ce bébé. Je n'y connais rien en bébé mais je l'aime et je veux le garder Damon. Je veux notre bébé, j'ai envie d'être Maman et j'ai envie qu'on ait une famille à nous. Je veux de cette vie avec toi.

- Et moi aussi, sourit-t-il une larme à l'œil en posant sa main sur le ventre de sa compagne. C'est notre bébé, c'est… Waouh! Oh je t'aime toi!

- Je t'aime aussi, pleurait Elena.

- Hey mon cœur ça va aller, ne pleure pas Elena. Ce bébé c'est… On va avoir un bébé! S'exclama Damon fou de joie.

- Ouais mais… Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère? Je veux être une bonne maman mais la mienne est morte et je ne sais pas, j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas apprit le truc pour l'être. Et puis quand je ne vis pas à cent à l'heure menacée par le surnaturel, je suis superficielle. J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise maman, d'être négligente. Tu sais au fond je suis égocentrique et je sais que par exemple je serais capable d'oublier le bébé quelque part.

- Chut princesse, arrête de dire des bêtises! Tu seras une très bonne mère Elena, lui assura le jeune homme. Non mais regarde toi princesse, tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse. Tu te soucies des autres, tu es à l'écoute, patiente… Tu as toutes les qualités pour être un bonne mère Elena. Tu as changé avec tous ce qu'on a vécu, ne te compare plus à l'Elena que tu étais avant notre rencontre, elle n'existe plus cette Elena. Tu es devenue quelqu'un d'autre, tout ce qu'on a vécu t'a changé. Et puis si moi qui suis une vraie catastrophe et qui n'ai pensé qu'à moi pendant cinq cent ans, je te dis être incapable d'oublier notre enfant quelque part alors toi tu en es plus qu'incapable! Elena je sais que tu as peur, que le bébé c'était pas prévu mais on y arrivera. Toi et moi on réussit tout ce qu'on veut.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'avoir un enfant te tiendrait autant à cœur, souligna simplement Elena.

- Ce n'est pas un enfant, un enfant je m'en fiche, là c'est du notre dont on parle! Et cet enfant je ne m'en fiche pas du tout!

- Ce bébé, quand j'ai réalisé que peut-être j'étais enceinte, ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi. J'ai voulu ton bébé à l'instant où j'ai pensé qu'il était possible que je sois enceinte. Je t'aime Damon.

- Je t'aime aussi Elena. Et toi aussi petit bébé, dit-t-il en se penchant sur le ventre de sa compagne. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'on va être parents!

- Et moi alors? Rigola la jeune femme.

- Tu sais que les Salvatore n'ont jamais eu de filles? À la maison de Florence on a un arbre généalogique qui s'étend du XIIème au XVème siècle et tous les Salvatore ont des fils, lui raconta le jeune homme amusé. Mais bon moi je suis Damon Salvatore, je ne fais rien comme les autres alors on a des chances d'avoir une fille.

- Tu voudrais une fille?

- J'ai le droit de répondre que je voudrais les deux? Plaisanta le ténébreux Salvatore.

- Damon! Gronda Elena.

- Quoi? Je n'ai pas dit des jumeaux Elena, j'ai dit que je voulais une fille et un fils!

- Et redevenir vampire dans tout ça?

- Ça peut attendre. Je veux d'abord qu'on ait une famille. Enfin si c'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Oui, souffla la jeune femme qui pleurait de joie. Je t'aime.»

Au Royaume des Ombres, Stefan habitait chez Ulma et Lumen tout en continuant encore et toujours ses recherches mais il suspectait Sage et ses hôtes de lui cacher quelque chose. En effet dés qu'il parlait d'Elena tout le monde changeait de sujet et quand il avait demandé pourquoi, Ulma avait simplement répondu quelques secondes plus tard – secondes qui lui avait permit de réfléchir – qu'Elena leur manquait. Mais au fond de lui, le vampire savait qu'il y avait autre chose mais il ignorait quoi. Cependant il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ça et préférait mettre toute son énergie au service de la recherche de son ancien compagnon de cellule car plus vite il le retrouverait, plus vite il rentrait à Fell Church et plus vite il retrouverait Elena qui lui manquait plus que tout. Sans elle, il se sentait seul, désespéré. Comme mort. Elena était bien plus que sa copine, elle était la part la plus importante de sa vie. La jeune femme était sa vie. Pour elle il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation et sans elle sa vie devenait monotone, tout était noir. Tout était mort. Elena était le rayon de soleil de sa vie et elle l'avait sauvé de la solitude dans laquelle il était. Elle avait su voir de l'humanité en lui et ne l'avait pas vu comme un monstre. Elle avait su l'aimer malgré ce qu'il était et elle avait tout fait pour lui. Elle l'avait sauvé à bien des niveaux et aujourd'hui, pour elle, par amour pour elle, il se devait de retrouver le kitsune même si chaque jour loin d'elle était une véritable torture. Stefan n'avait jamais voulu être un vampire mais une fois qu'il l'a été il n'avait eu aucune raison de vouloir redevenir humain. À l'époque la femme qu'il aimait l'avait trahi avec son propre frère – même s'il ne savait pas lequel des deux était sorti le premier avec Katherine – et elle venait de se donner la mort – enfin de la mettre en scène mais pendant cinq cent ans le jeune homme y avait vraiment cru. Il n'avait aucune raison de redevenir humain et même s'il en avait eu, il ne savait pas que c'était possible. Alors il avait commencé à vire son éternité de manière sinistre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elena. Elena, un vrai rayon de soleil qui a su voir le meilleur en lui et qui a su l'aimer tel qu'il était, sans le juger et qui l'avait aider à s'accepter. Elena a qui il voulait offrir une vie dans la lumière et non pas dans les ténèbres. Voilà pourquoi il refusait de la transformer préférant redevenir humain pour elle. Parce qu'elle méritait de vivre une vie normale et parce qu'elle lui donnait envie de redevenir humain et d'avoir des choses humaines. Pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute, Elena était l'amour de sa vie, son âme-sœur. Stefan savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Elena.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Elena fut surprise de trouver le lit vide. Hier soir après la découverte de sa grossesse et après avoir discuter du bébé durant des heures, la jeune femme avait déménager ses affaires dans la chambre de Damon où elle avait décidé de s'installer. Elle refusait qu'il ne loupe des moments de sa grossesse parce qu'elle voulait faire les choses bien vis-à-vis de Stefan. Faire les choses bien vis-à-vis de Stefan signifiait les faire mal vis-à-vis de son bébé et de Damon et puisqu'elle devait choisir elle avait choisit sa famille. Aujourd'hui elle avait sa priorité, elle avait quelque chose d'important et de précieux et elle refusait que ses actes ne fassent souffrir son enfant. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son bébé et elle voulait de Damon auprès d'elle à chaque seconde et pour toujours. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal a resté loin de Damon alors maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus rester loin de lui. Elle voulait qu'il ait le droit à tout les moments de sa grossesse et elle voulait que le bébé ait le droit à avoir son père constamment avec lui. Elle et Damon voulaient vraiment donner le meilleur à leur enfant et ce même si aucun des deux ne savaient comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Le jeune homme était vraiment aux petits soins pour elle, voilà pourquoi Elena était surprise qu'il ne soit pas dans le lit quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin. Pourtant elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais elle pleurait parce qu'elle aurait voulu se réveiller dans les bras de Damon et avoir le droit à un câlin matinal. Cependant Elena décida de se reprendre et sécha ses larmes pour descendre en bas et demander à Madame Flowers où était passé Damon. La vieille dame ignorait tout de ce qui se passait dans sa maison, elle ignorait la liaison entretenue par les deux jeunes gens et ignorait qu'Elena avait changé de chambre. Alors que la jeune femme allait continué son interrogatoire, Damon poussa la porte d'entrée avec dans les bras un tas de journaux et un tas de sac. En effet il s'était levé tôt voulant aller acheter des revues immobilières – avec l'arrivée du bébé, il fallait que lui et Elena trouvent une maison ne pouvant plus rester chez Madame Flowers – et il n'avait pu résister à faire quelques achats pour le bébé et Elena. Il avait acheté des peluches et rapporter des catalogues pour le bébé et sa futur chambre et il avait ramené des fleurs pour Elena et des glaces puisqu'elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit en voulant manger des glace. D'ailleurs en le voyant arriver avec un sac réfrigérant, la jeune femme s'était jeté dessus et avait dévoré un pot entier tout en fouillant le reste des sacs pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans avant d'aller embrasser Damon émue le voir si attentionné et si investi envers elle et leur enfant.

«J'ai prit les annonces Virginie mais on emménage ou tu veux, lui dit-t-il simplement.

- Bien que j'adorais vivre en Europe, ma sœur vit ici et je ne peux pas la laisser, répondit simplement Elena en prenant un journal.

- Quelle genre de maison tu veux?

- Grande avec un piscine et un immense dressing! S'emballa Elena. Oh et une salle de bain dans notre chambre. Avec un bain à remoud à l'intérieur!

- Et…

- Et une cuisine évidemment! Une grande cuisine et une grande salle à manger! Et je veux que dans la maison il y ait…, se coupa-t-elle en voyant Damon lui faire signe de se taire, signe qui signifiait que Madame Flowers arrivait.

- Elena mangez quelque chose de plus consistant que cette glace! La gronda la vieille dame. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé ce genre de chose, c'est plein de colorant et…

- Elle est bio madame Flowers, se défendit la jeune femme.

- Madame Flowers laissez la manger ce qu'elle veut!

- Pour une fois que je peux petit déjeuner sans nausée!

- Oui et bien avec ça vous allez être de nouveau malade! Grogna la vieille femme avant de voir que ses pensionnaires feuilletaient les petites annonces immobilières. Hey vous faites quoi tous les deux avec ces journaux?

- Madame Flowers c'est… on cherche un maison, confia Elena gênée de blesser son hôte qu'elle aimait beaucoup. C'est… je vous promets que je reviendrais vous voir Madame Flowers mais…

- Vous ne vous plaisez plus chez moi?

- Non, bien sur que non! S'exclama la jeune femme alors que Damon lui montrait une assiette pour lui faire comprendre qu'en tout cas la nourriture de leur hôte ne lui manquerait pas. En faite si Damon et moi on cherche un maison c'est parce que je suis enceinte Madame Flowers.

- Oh mais c'est formidable! S'enthousiasma la vieille femme sans penser à Stefan, trop heureuse pour Elena et Damon. Et ça explique votre comportement ma petite Elena. Enfin votre nouvelle manie alimentaire je veux dire. Et c'est une bonne raison de chercher une maison, je le comprends mais… J'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie que vous partiez. En partant vous allez me laisser seule et… vous savez que j'ai un terrain à cinq minutes de la pension où vous pourriez vous faire construire une maison. Il est vraiment grand et…

- Mais c'est votre terrain, on ne peux pas, protesta Damon.

- Ce serait abusé de notre part, compléta la jeune femme.

- Mais non, je veux vous le donner, insista la vieille dame. C'est égoïste de ma part, je veux vous garder près de moi.

- Madame Flow…

- Pas de protesta ma petite Elena. Vous acceptez point barre! Venez donc voir le terrain!»

Madame Flowers avait beau être une femme âgée, elle était têtue et ni Elena, ni Damon n'avaient pu lui tenir tête. En effet la vieille femme ne leur avait même pas laissé le temps de prononcer un mot et les avait conduit au terrain en question. Il était vraiment immense, Elena ne pouvait pas dire combien d'hectare il faisait mais il était vraiment grand et donnait une belle vue et sur la forêt et sur la fille puisqu'il était un peu surélevé. Bien qu'elle savait que ce serrait abusé d'accepter la proposition de Madame Flowers, la jeune femme imaginait parfaitement vivre ici. Elle imaginait une immense maison avec un balcon où elle recevrait ses amis, une piscine dans laquelle son bébé pourrait apprendre à nager et un immense jardin dans lequel elle pourrait mettre quelques fleurs – des Black Magic pour le plus grand plaisir de Damon – et dans lequel le bébé pourrait jouer avec des chiens puisque les enfants réclamaient souvent un animal de compagnie. Oui Elena Gilbert s'imaginait parfaitement vivre ici mais elle savait que se serrait exploiter la gentillesse et la générosité de Madame Flowers que d'accepter. Damon lui avait remarqué les yeux de sa petite amie brillés et savait très bien que le terrain lui plaisait, alors il proposa un accord à leur hôte. Il refusait qu'on lui donne un terrain mais acceptait de l'acheter au prix du marché. Évidemment Madame Flowers refusait, elle ne voulait pas leur vendre son terrain, elle voulait le leur donner. Cependant le couple avait été clair, c'était soit ils achetaient le terrain soit ils cherchaient une maison en vente. Alors la vieille femme céda et conclue quelques jours la vente pour que les travaux puissent commencer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Le geste de Madame Flowers est très généreux (bon égoïste aussi mais généreux quand même). Damon et Elena font donc faire construire un maison! Et avoir un bébé! Miranda. Je ne pouvais quand même pas ne pas faire revenir la petite puce dans l'histoire; changer l'histoire sans Miranda. Ça serait trop bizarre pour moi!**

**En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires sur le chapitre avec impatience.  
><strong>

**Bises et à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Amandine.  
><strong>


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Margaret Gilbert avait été folle de joie quand sa grande sœur lui avait dit attendre un bébé. En effet le vendredi qui avait suivit celui où elle avait innocemment formulé l'hypothèse qu'Elena avait _«un bébé dans le ventre»_, sa sœur lui avait avoué attendre un bébé en répondant à toutes les questions qu'avait la fillette. L'enfant était vraiment curieuse et avait tout voulu savoir. Ça allait du _«Qui est le Papa?» _à _«Ton bébé va naître quand?» _en passant par _«C'est une fille ou un garçon?» _et _«Tu vas te marier?»_. Oui la petite était un véritable inspecteur quand elle s'y mettait ce qui avait amusé son ainée qui avait répondu à toutes ses questions avec le sourire bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop su quoi répondre à sa sœur quand celle-ci lui avait demandé _«si elle allait se marier»_. Et Margaret s'était rendue compte de l'hésitation de sa sœur et comme elle avait vu qu'Elena n'allait pas se marier – à moins que Damon ne le lui demande comme la jeune femme l'avait souligné – la fillette avait reformulé sa question et lui avait demandé si elle voulait se marier. Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, Elena lui avait répondu que oui. Oui elle aimerait bien se marier mais elle avait rajouté qu'elle se fichait de se marier avant la naissance du bébé et que le bébé n'avait rien à voir avec son envie de mariage. Et puis Margaret lui avait demandé si elle pourrait venir à la cérémonie (si évidemment elle se mariait) et Elena lui dit que si jamais un jour elle se mariait, Meredith viendrait la chercher pour qu'elle puisse profiter du mariage. Oui Margaret Gilbert était très enthousiaste à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa sœur, tellement qu'elle décida de dire la bonne nouvelle à Tante Judith en plein supermarché et de mettre un peluche pour le bébé dans le chariot. Judith Gilbert-Maxwell avait l'habitude d'entendre sa nièce parler d'Elena, la fillette ne cessait de parler de sa grande sœur comme d'une personne vivante, comme si Elena allait poussé la porte de la maison et faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Elena était toujours vivante. C'était difficile pour Judith d'entendre Margaret parler d'Elena et dire qu'elle était vivante mais ça l'était encore plus maintenant d'entendre l'enfant dire que sa grande-sœur allait avoir un bébé et peut-être se marier. C'était horrible pour Judith d'entendre ça, surtout que Margaret en était heureuse et qu'elle en parlait vraiment avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme alors que pour Judith c'était un coup de poignard: parce qu'Elena n'aurait jamais rien de tout ça et entendre Margaret dire toutes ces choses rappelait à sa tante qu'Elena est morte trop jeune. Ça lui rappelait tout ce que sa nièce n'aurait pas et méritait d'avoir. Elle du prendre plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, calmer ses larmes et se tremblements et s'agenouilla à côté de Margaret pour lui expliquer que sa grande sœur était morte et que tout ça était dans sa tête. Mais la fillette réfutait tout ce que Judith disait et lui soutenait qu'Elena était vivante alors sa tante abandonna et finit par acheter la peluche pour éviter d'avoir ce poignard qui se déchaine à chaque fois que Margaret parle d'Elena comme d'une personne vivante. Et la fillette était contente. Judith savait que c'était mal d'entretenir le fantasme de sa nièce mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire entendre raison à l'enfant qui à chaque fois soutenait que sa grande-sœur est vivante et tout ça lui faisait du mal à elle qui avait l'impression de ne pas avoir su protéger Elena.

Le lendemain du jour où elle avait dit à sa sœur qu'elle attendait un bébé, Elena retrouvait tout ses amis à Dalcrest. C'était la première fois qu'elle les reverrait en un mois. Meredith allait revenir d'Harvard pour le weekend, Bonnie qui voulait revenir tous les weekend à Fell Church, n'en avait pas eu la l'opportunité tellement elle était débordée à Dalcrest. Quand à Matt, il avait commencé à travailler et comme Elena ne pensait qu'à sa nouvelle vie avec Damon, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller le voir. D'ailleurs elle et Damon étaient tellement pris dans tout leurs projets – préparer l'arriver du bébé, choisir les décorations et les peintures de la maison (dont les travaux ont déjà commencé)… - qu'ils arrivèrent les derniers au restaurant où ils avaient rendez vous. A vrai dire, c'était sensé être des retrouvailles entre Elena, Bonnie, Matt et Meredith – et Alaric puisqu'il était en couple avec Meredith – mais Elena avait forcé Damon à venir avec elle disant qu'il faisait parti de sa vie et qu'il devait donc être avec elle quand elle allait au restaurant avec ses amis. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. En plus de ça, ils pouvaient passé la matinée à faire du shopping et en ce moment ils ne faisaient que ça pour éviter que dans huit mois il ne manque quelque chose au bébé. D'ailleurs au sujet du bébé, aucun d'eux n'était au courant et il faudrait leur annoncer. Quand elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Meredith et Bonnie au sujet d'un enfant, elle se sentait vraiment bête. Elle adorait son bébé et n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sans lui. Aujourd'hui Elena ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu dire ne pas vouloir d'enfant avec autant de convictions. Il y a un mois elle le croyait vraiment, elle croyait ne pas avoir besoin d'un enfant. Mais c'était faux. Elle a besoin de son bébé mais l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle croyait vouloir avant c'est envolé à l'instant où Margaret lui a demandé si elle avait _«un bébé dans le ventre»_. À cette instant, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait, Elena voulait avoir _«un bébé dans le ventre»_. Le bébé de Damon.

«Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Bonnie qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé, sourit Elena en arrivant. Désolée du retard, on a fait du shopping toute la matinée. Alors l'université c'est comment? Et la vie active?

- J'aime bien le travail. C'est normal, ironisa Matt qui sous entendait «_contrairement à tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers temps»_.

- Je m'ennuie toute seule à Dalcrest! Se plaignit Bonnie. Viens Elena! En plus tu ne fais rien!

- C'est ce que tu crois, répliqua la blondinette.

- Elena ne va pas nous faire croire que tu fais quelque chose de tes journées, se moqua Matt.

- Je fais plein de choses! Se défendit Elena. D'ailleurs Damon et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. On va avoir un bébé!

- QUOI? S'étrangla Matt qui était le seul qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre Damon et Elena.

- Tu as bien comprit Matt, Elena a dit qu'elle allait avoir un bébé! Félicitation à vous deux! Dit sincèrement Meredith en allant prendre son amie dans ses bras tandis qu'Alaric félicitait Damon alors que Bonnie et Matt étaient sous le choc. Tu es heureuse?

- Oui. Plus que je ne l'ai été de toute ma vie, sourit la future maman en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Mais Elena tu disais…

- Bonnie, il n'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'envie! La coupa son amie.

- Et toi Damon tu es heureux qu'Elena…, commença Bonnie inquiète pour Elena.

- Réfléchis deux secondes et tu trouveras ta réponse petite sorcière! La rembarra Damon qui préférait prendre Elena dans ses bras.

- Et Stefan? Demanda Matt alors que Meredith et Bonnie lui donnait chacune un coup de pied pour lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas du en parler.

- Je lui parlerais à son retour, répondit simplement Elena avant de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas en parler. Donc Bonnie, je ne vais pas à l'université parce que je n'en ai pas envie et parce que je vais être Maman. Voilà à quoi j'occupe mes journées. Préparer l'arrivée de mon bébé. Et acheter la décoration et choisir les peintures pour notre maison. Parce que Damon et moi on fait construire une maison sur un terrain que Damon a acheté à Madame Flowers!»

…

Elena Gilbert savourait sa grossesse. Elle ignorait si c'était ses hormones mais elle voyait la vie en rose. Elle avait la maison de ses rêves en construction, sa grossesse se passait bien et l'homme de sa vie était auprès d'elle et chaque jour préparait avec elle l'arrivée de leur bébé. Pour Elena, Damon était parfait. Il s'occupait d'elle et honorait absolument toutes ses envies et ce sans rien dire. Il arrivait qu'elle soit difficile à vivre, Elena le savait, mais Damon gérait tout sans s'en plaindre. Quand elle avait une envie folle, il lui apportait ce qu'elle désirait sans protester et avec le sourire. Quand elle pleurait, il était là pour la consoler. Quand elle lui criait dessus, il encaissait sans rien dire – un comble pour Damon! Et surtout quand elle avait une envie de câlin – ce qui n'était pas rare puisque sa grossesse la rendait très tendre – Damon était là et toujours partant. Non Elena Gilbert trouvait qu'elle avait une vie parfaite et était plus qu'heureuse de tout ce qu'elle avait. Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait cru être mère mais depuis la découverte de sa grossesse – il y a trois mois et demi – elle nageait en plein bonheur et toutes ses craintes avaient fini par s'envoler. La seule et unique chose qui compte aujourd'hui est son bébé qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde. Elle et Damon savent pertinemment qu'ils n'ont aucune expérience en bébé, qu'ils n'y connaissent rien mais le plus important pour eux est d'aimer leur bébé et de l'amour il n'y avait que ça. Damon ne cessait de prouver à Elena à quel point il l'aime elle et le bébé et Elena plaisante souvent en disant qu'il n'y a pas d'enfant à naître plus choyer que le leur. En effet elle et Damon passent leur temps à faire en sorte que le bébé ne manque de rien et surtout pas d'amour. L'amour est la notion la plus importante pour la jeune femme qui en demande énormément à un Damon qui lui en donne avec plaisir. Oui ces derniers temps Elena voit vraiment la vie en rose et n'a qu'un seul leitmotiv: l'amour. Et manger! Plus sa grossesse avance, plus elle a des envies folles à n'importe quel moment. Il est six heures du matin et Elena se glisse hors de son lit pour descendre en bas se chercher un glace et récupéré son MacBook sur lequel il y a la copie de sa première échographie qu'elle meurt d'envie de revoir une énième fois. Souvent quand Elena pense à son bébé elle a l'envie de regarder cette vidéo. C'est son moyen de se sentir un peu plus proche de son enfant. Son moment avec son bébé, son moment que personne n'a le droit de perturber. À part Damon. Mais bon comme Damon dormait, Elena s'installa dans le canapé avec son ordinateur sur les genoux et son pot de glace dans les mains. La jeune femme savourait ce moment toujours aussi émue d'entendre le cœur de son petit bébé battre et de le voir sur un écran. Elle avait remit la vidéo trois fois avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était observée. Observée par Stefan. Celui-ci était rentré et l'observait souriant en guettant sa réaction et attendant probablement qu'elle ne se jette dans ses bras. Et Elena elle restait interdite. Elle le regardait mais ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Une grande partie d'elle était déchirée, abattue de devoir briser le cœur de Stefan dans quelques minutes et une toute petite partie d'elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de Stefan. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal mais elle savait que dans la colère et la douleur il pourrait s'en prendre à Damon, et là elle avait peur.

«Elena ça va? S'inquiéta le vampire après plusieurs minutes de silence en venant à côté d'elle. Je suis revenu. Pour de bon. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas retrouvé mon ami mais… Je suis là. Je suis rentré pour toi mon amour. Tu me manquais trop et…

- Stefan il s'est passé quelque chose, lui avoua-t-elle en ne sachant comment lui annoncer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Damon a fait quelque chose? Paniqua Stefan en sachant que son frère était déprimé à son départ.

- Damon va bien mais… je… Damon et… C'est difficile à dire…, pleurait Elena en redoutant la suite.

- QU'EST-CE QUE DAMON A FAIT? Gronda le cadet des Salvatore.

- RIEN DE MAL! Cria Elena. C'est moi d'accord! C'EST MOI QUI AI FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL!

- Damon et toi c'est ça? Comprit Stefan alors que la jeune femme hochait la tête. Il t'a contrainte! Cet enfoiré a trouvé un moyen de te contraindre! Qu'est-ce que ce con t'a fait?

- C'est moi. Damon n'a rien fait de mal. J'aurais pu lui dire non, le repousser mais je ne le voulais pas, avoua-t-elle en larmes.

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'A FAIT? QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ? Hurla-t-il fou d'inquiétude.

- Je… je suis avec lui, avoua prudemment Elena. Et…

- Il t'a contrainte. Il te fait croire que tu l'aimes mais c'est faux Elena.

- J'attends aussi un bébé Stefan. Damon et moi c'est sérieux. Je ne suis pas contrainte.

- Tu es sous hypnose Elena! Tu ne peux l'aimer. Il est… C'est un monstre! Lui expliqua Stefan en faisant les cents pas. Et ton bébé… Tu en es à combien de temps? Elena répond!

- Trois mois et demi, souffla-t-elle en larmes.

- Et merde tu ne peux plus… Non c'est ta seule chance d'être mère, je n'ai pas le droit… Je serais là. On va le faire ensemble. On sait très bien toi et moi que Damon en est incapable et je te pardonne Elena. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à…

- Rien! Cria Elena sous le choc des paroles de Stefan. C'est le bébé que j'ai fait avec Damon! Je suis enceinte de Damon! J'aime Damon, Stefan. C'est lui et moi! C'est notre bébé! À Damon et à moi! Maintenant laisse moi partir. Je t'ai aimé Stefan. Vraiment. Je suis désolé de te faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais voulu.

- Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant! S'écria Stefan furieux. Tu disais que c'était moi que tu aimais et que je te suffisais.

- Et je le croyais! Se défendit-t-elle. Seulement je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de Damon. Ensuite j'ai découvert que j'attendais un bébé et mon bébé je l'ai aimé tout de suite. C'est mon petit bébé, je ne l'avais pas prévu mais je l'aime.

- Tu es comme elle. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Katherine, soupira Stefan en la laissant partir en larmes.»

La jeune femme avait été plus que blessée par son entrevue avec Stefan. Il avait voulu s'accaparer le bébé, son bébé à elle et à Damon et ensuite, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été libre de ses choix, il l'a traité comme une moins que rien en la comparant à Katherine. Elena savait qu'elle était comme Katherine, pire même mais elle n'avait pas besoin que Stefan le lui dise. Elle se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Ce face à face avec Stefan l'avait choqué, elle était vraiment mal et c'était en larmes en retournant dans sa chambre et comme elle était tellement mal, elle réveilla Damon pour avoir un peu de réconfort. Celui-ci fut surprit de la trouver effondrée et la prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour la consoler en lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Elena répondit simplement _«Il est revenu»_ en restant dans les bras de Damon et en y pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le jeune homme avait très bien comprit de qui elle parlait et pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais il ne dit rien. Il la laissait faire le deuil de sa relation avec Stefan. Il savait qu'Elena était heureuse avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux, qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle pleurait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui elle avait brisé le cœur de quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé et avec qui c'était officiellement terminé. Il savait que pour être pleinement heureuse enfin pour ne pas avoir de remords, elle avait besoin de ce moment. Ce moment où elle pleurait avant de lui murmurer _«Tu es le bon choix et je t'aime»_ avant de l'embrasser et de se confier à lui.

Si Stefan Salvatore avait quitté le Royaume des Ombres sans avoir retrouvé son ami kitsune, c'était pour Elena. Parce que cette femme, l'amour de sa vie lui manquait. Parce qu'il croyait qu'il lui faisait du mal en restant loin d'elle. Parce qu'il croyait qu'elle souffrait de cette situation. Elena était l'amour de sa vie et il avait été brisé de constater que ce n'était pas réciproque. Quand il avait poussé la porte de la pension et qu'il l'avait vu regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur, il avait trouvé le comportement de la jeune femme bizarre. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'elle regardait était tout pour Elena en voyant à quel point elle était émue par ce qu'elle voyait. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas posé de question. Il l'avait juste observé et trouver magnifique. Mille fois plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Et puis la jeune femme avait fini par se retourner et s'était décomposée en le voyant. Au début le vampire n'avait pas comprit ce comportement, il croyait seulement qu'elle était surprise mais tout s'était expliqué quand elle lui avait fait ses aveux. Son visage traduisait la culpabilité de sa trahison. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Elena pouvait être comme Katherine alors il avait pensé que Damon avait trouvé un moyen de la forcer à l'aimer même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait que son frère ne trichait pas en amour. Au fond de lui, à l'instant où Elena s'est libérée de son secret, il avait su qu'elle avait eu son libre arbitre. Qu'elle avait fait un choix. Et à part sa culpabilité, la jeune femme lui semblait heureuse et Stefan regrettait d'avoir été dure avec elle. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en mettant le bébé sur le tapis. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du sous-entendre qu'il voulait qu'elle avorte avant de dire qu'il voulait en devenir le père. Il savait que même si son frère était une catastrophe, il avait tout pour s'en sortir. Il avait Elena et un bébé en préparation. Oh comment pouvait-t-il encore aimer Damon tout en le détestait? C'était le grand paradoxe avec son frère, il l'aimait, c'était son grand-frère et ce même si celui-ci faisait tout pour se faire détester. Même s'il commettait des actes détestables comme lui voler sa copine et lui faire un enfant! Et Elena… Et bien Elena n'était pas du genre à faire sciemment du mal à quelqu'un, si elle lui en avait fait c'était qu'elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de Damon. Damon qu'il entendait justement sortir en trombe de sa chambre – Elena pleurait depuis plus de deux heures et Damon en avait marre de la voir inconsolable et voulait _«régler son compte à ce p'tit con de Stefan»_ - et de venir se battre avec lui.

«Arrête Damon! Ça ne rime à rien, je suis un vampire! Lui rappela son cadet qui avait toutes les raisons de se battre avec Damon mais qui ne voulait pas de mal à Elena.

- Alors vas-y bat toi frérot si t'es un homme! S'écria Damon d'un ton provocateur. Non toi ton truc c'est de faire pleurer les femmes enceintes! Elena prend tout à cœur ces derniers temps, tu sais ses hormones, les femmes enceintes ont des hormones qui les rendent fragiles au cas où tu ne le sais pas, et toi tu te comportes en connard avec elle! Elle n'a pas besoin de ça! Elle est fragi…

- LA FERME DAMON! Hurla Stefan en frappant son ainé. Comment tu as pu?

- Je l'aime. Et elle m'aime, répondit le ténébreux Salvatore en se redressant. Et je suis capable de m'occuper d'elle et du bébé! Ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

- Je vais aller m'excuser, répondit simplement Stefan sans se soucier de la pique de son frère, en montant à l'étage et en frappant à la porte d'Elena avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Elena je suis désolé. J'ai été trop loin. Je n'aurais pas du te dire tout ça.

- Si. Je suis comme elle!

- Non. Tu es vraiment différente. Tu es tombée amoureuse de Damon, Katherine elle jouait avec nous! Lui assura le vampire. Je peux te poser une question Elena?

- Pourquoi Damon, c'est ça? Supposa-t-elle en le voyant acquiescer. C'est un tout. Avec lui je suis heureuse comme je ne le suis avec personne d'autre. Il est… imparfait, bourré de défauts mais il est l'amour de ma vie. C'est comme si on était destinée. On l'est en faite. Je sais que c'est difficile à entendre pour toi et je suis désolée de te faire du mal.

- Tu ne l'as pas choisi parce qu'il est humain?

- Non. Qu'il soit humain ou vampire, je m'en fiche, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aurais choisi qu'importe sa nature, lui confia la jeune femme. Enfin aujourd'hui qu'il soit humain a de l'importance par rapport au bébé, s'il n'avait pas été humain je ne serais pas enceinte mais s'il avait été vampire, je l'aurais aimé tout autant. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je l'aime, qu'il soit humain ou vampire et ce n'est pas sa nature qui m'a influencée. Je suis désolée de te faire du mal Stefan, je ne voulais pas.

- Je sais. C'est moi qui ai été dure avec toi, je ne pensais pas… que tu avais avancé. Tu es très belle!

- J'ai pleuré pendant deux heures Stefan, je ne suis pas belle, je suis horrible! Sourit Elena.

- Non tu es très belle, la grossesse te va à merveille Elena! Lui assura son ex petit ami. Elena je vais partir. J'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à l'idée que tu es avec mon frère et enceinte de lui. Prend soin de Damon, Elena. Et de ce petit gars!

- Tu ne sais pas si c'est un garçon! Protesta la future maman.

- C'est un garçon! Les Salvatore n'ont que des garçons! Lui assura le vampire.

- C'est une fille. J'ai l'intuition que je vais avoir une fille!

- Tu verras bien. Tu auras un garçon, rigola Stefan. Oh et mon frère t'adore, il sera un bon père. Au fait Damon veut quoi?

- A ton avis?

- Lui prendrait bien le choix du roi! Damon veut toujours tout!

- Exactement! Stefan je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais Elena. Je reviendrai un jour pour rencontrer le p'tit gars! Damon tu peux rentré, dit-t-il en sachant que son frère était derrière la porte.

- Merci Stefan, répliqua l'ainé en lui plantant un pieu dans le ventre. On est quitte frangin!

- Damon qu'est-ce…

- Ce crétin m'a foutu une droite Elena. Je lui rends la pareille! Répondit le jeune homme en venant la prendre dans ses bras. Ça va mieux toi?

- Oui. Je suis désolée de prendre les choses autant à cœur.

- Tu es enceinte princesse, c'est normal.

- Je t'aime Damon, tu le sais?

- Je sais Elena. Et je t'aime moi aussi. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai de la chance de t'avoir princesse, lui confia-t-il amoureusement.

- On a tous les deux de la chance. On s'aime et on va avoir un bébé Damon.

- Je suis vraiment sur qu'on va avoir une fille, lui assura le jeune homme.

- Moi aussi, rigola Elena.»

…

L'immense maison tant rêvée par Elena était enfin construite – les travaux avaient duré quatre mois et demi – et maintenant la demeure était habitable et la jeune femme – enceinte de quatre mois et demi – jouait les despotes en disant à son compagnon où installer telle et telle chose. Pour Elena il fallait que sa maison soit parfaite, c'était l'endroit où ils allaient vivre Damon et elle, où leur bébé allait grandir et aux yeux de la jeune femme, cette maison devait être parfaite, chaleureuse et pleine d'amour ne serait-ce que pour leur enfant. Damon savait l'importance que tout ça a pour sa compagne et s'exécutait sans rien dire. Au contraire, quand elle essayait de tout gérer, il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'ordinaire et il adorait qu'elle lui donne des ordres. Et puis il préférait qu'Elena lui donne des ordres plutôt qu'elle essaye de porter des objets. Damon savait que c'était vieux jeu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surprotéger Elena à qui il ne voulait rien qu'il n'arrive. Elena était sa femme – enfin sa compagne mais il avait pour projet de la demander en mariage, restait à trouver la bague parfaite et le bon moment pour lui faire sa demande – Elena était donc sa compagne et était enceinte, et depuis le début de la grossesse de la jeune femme, Damon était vraiment aux petits soins pour elle et la jeune femme en profitait puisqu'une fois que tout fut installé, Elena alla s'installer sur le genoux de son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément avant qu'ils ne soient interrompu par Madame Flowers qui leur annonçait des visiteurs. Ça ne pouvait pas être Bonnie, elle était à Dalcrest; ça ne pouvait pas être Meredith, elle était à Harvard avec Alaric. Quand à Matt, il travaillait. Les visiteurs ne pouvaient donc pas être eux. Non les visiteurs venaient de loin, ils venaient du Royaume des Ombres! Sage avait emmené Lady Ulma, Lumen et leur petite fille, petite fille qu'ils ont appelé Elena en honneur de la femme qui a sauvé Ulma. Elena qui était très touchée par ce geste et qui fondit en larmes face à son amie à qui elle faisait visiter sa maison alors que Damon discutait plus loin avec Sage et Lumen.

«Ne rêve pas Damon, ce n'est pas le moment où je reviens pour te transformer, plaisanta Sage alors que Damon sortait de l'alcool.

- Oh ça! J'ai le temps, répondit simplement le ténébreux Salvatore. J'ai Elena et au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, elle est enceinte!

- Damon Salvatore gaga à l'idée d'être père? J'aurais tout vu moi! S'exclama simplement Sage.

- La ferme! Bougonna Damon. Elena c'est Elena et le bébé c'est… notre bébé.

- C'est ce que je dis, tu as changé, souligna son ami alors que Damon déposait les verres de Whisky.

- Waouh, le scoop! J'en ai un autre, j'ai changé parce que je vais être Papa! Ironisa le ténébreux Salvatore. Bon maintenant fini les blagues et moquerie à deux balles, je voudrais parler sérieusement avec Lumen.

- Je t'écoute, lui dit le bijoutier.

- J'ai besoin d'une bague. Une bague de fiançailles. Mais pas une de ces bagues que l'on trouve à tous les coins de rue, j'en veux une qui soit unique. À l'image d'Elena, expliqua Damon.

- J'ai la parfaite bague en tête! S'exclama Lumen. Il faut que je travaille…

- Prends donc le bureau à droite de la porte d'entrée, lui proposa Damon avant d'observer le regard surprit de Sage. Tu ne croyais pas que je n'allais pas ne pas l'épouser?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferrais si tôt.

- C'est d'Elena dont on parle! Et puis je n'aime pas attendre!»

Pendant que Damon confiait ses projets de mariage, Elena faisait visiter la maison à Ulma. La maison était vraiment grande. Immense. Bien plus grande que celle d'Ulma au Royaume des Ombres! La maison était donc immense et avait de grandes baies vitrées puisqu'Elena voulait avoir une maison lumineuse avec le plus de lumières naturelles. Toute la maison était à l'image d'Elena, Damon la qualifiait de _«chaleureuse, romantique, amicale et classe»_; d'ailleurs en la construisant, il avait voulu qu'elle soit à l'image d'Elena, qu'elle soit comme Elena l'imaginait. La jeune femme s'improvisait donc guide en expliquant à son amie chacun des choix fait avant de lui montrer la pièce qui dans quelques mois serait la chambre de la personne l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. La chambre du bébé. La pièce était très grande avec une immense baie vitrée – pratiquement toutes les pièces de la maison en avaient une – et avait une immense armoire incorporée dans l'un des murs qui n'était pas encore peint puisqu'Elena et Damon attendait de connaître le sexe du bébé pour savoir de quelle couleur la peindre. Seuls au milieu il y avait les cartons des meubles – couleur blanc - du bébé qui attendait d'être monté une fois la peinture faites.

«Et vous préférez quoi? Demanda simplement Ulma en parlant du bébé.

- Je n'ai pas de préférence mais je suis sûre que c'est une fille! Je ne l'explique pas mais je sais que j'attends une petite fille, lui assura Elena.

- C'est votre instinct maternel! Vous avez toujours eu un très bon instinct alors s'agissant de votre bébé, je pense qu'il est excellant! Sourit son amie avant de changer de sujet. Donc Damon?

- Il est… Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Bien sur c'est Damon et il est bourré de défaut mais lui et moi c'est passionné! Il… Il me consume. Mais ne le lui répétez pas, il serait bien trop heureux!

- Promit, rigola Ulma. Et vous le consumez aussi! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il vous regarde. Ou comment il agit envers vous.

- Damon est vraiment incroyable!

- Oh doucement Elena, je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête! Dit Damon avec sarcasme en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ah ah, très drôle! Fit-t-elle mine de rigoler. Je t'aime Damon.

- Je t'aime aussi princesse, répondit-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu te sens…

- Très bien, le coupa Elena. Bébé Miranda et moi allons très bien. Je t'aime toi!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous plait? Beaucoup de choses s'y passe dans ce long chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé? Elena et Damon sont vraiment surs d'avoir une fille! Et Margaret elle fait du shopping, la pauvre tante Judith en subit avec la petite, qu'en avez vous pensé? Quand au retour de Stefan et de la découverte de la nouvelle vie d'Elena, qu'en avez vous pensé? Et votre avis sur l'arrivée d'Ulma, Lumen et Sage?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. **

**Bises et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Voilà je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre Delena (enfin principalement Delena) mais avant je réponds aux reviews de Mélodie: Contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi et merci pour ton compliment. En fait Damon et Elena auront une fille, c'est logique dans le sens que cet enfant à été conçu la même nuit, au même moment, ce sera forcément leur Miranda. Et puis je ne pouvais pas **_**«tuer»**_** le personnage de Miranda sans la faire revenir. Elle est tellement mignonne la petite que je ne pouvais pas la faire disparaître définitivement. Mais je ne pense p as que tout sera monotone, je crois que tu seras surprise parce qu'il va se passer des choses. Je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bon weekend. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 16 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Même si sa grossesse la rendait la plupart du temps euphorique, parfois Elena paniquait. C'était quand elle était seule et qu'elle pensait à la mère qu'elle serait. Dans ces moments là, elle s'isolait et pleurait. Parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elena avait traversé beaucoup de choses, elle avait réussi des choses incroyables mais la plus extraordinaire l'attendait. C'était être mère et elle se devait d'être à la hauteur. Parfaite même. Elle mettait vraiment la barre haute mais c'était parce qu'elle aimait son bébé plus que tout. Devenir mère était le plus gros challenge auquel la jeune femme devait faire face, c'était la plus belle chose qui lui arrivait mais c'était aussi celle qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à rendre son bébé heureux. La plupart du temps, Elena était heureuse, euphorique mais parfois elle pensait à l'avenir et se demandait si elle serait une bonne mère. Elle se souvenait de la sienne. Sa mère était extraordinaire. Attentive à tout les besoins de ses filles, toujours là quand l'une d'elle avait un chagrin ou quand Elena avait besoin de conseils. Sa Maman lui manquait. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Elena voudrait lui dire, lui demander. Elle voulait pouvoir se confier à sa Maman et que celle-ci la prenne dans ses bras en lui disant que tout irait bien. Que ce petit bébé si précieux aux yeux de la jeune femme irait bien. Qu'elle saurait quoi faire qu'importent les circonstances. Parce que ne pas savoir s'occuper de son bébé, ne pas savoir le rendre heureux, était sa plus grande hantise. Elle avait parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir le mode d'emploi, que son bébé ne l'aimerait pas parce qu'elle ne saurait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui ou elle. Elle apprenait, tous les jours, elle apprenait des choses sur les bébés, elle et Damon lisaient un tas de livres mais parfois, le dixième de temps où elle n'était pas euphorique, Elena s'inquiétait de ne pas réussir dans le rôle le plus important de toute sa vie. Elle savait que le principal, la chose dont son enfant avait le plus besoin était d'avoir de l'amour et elle savait qu'elle et Damon en débordaient mais parfois elle s'interrogeait en se demandant si ce serait suffisant? Elle aimait tellement son bébé qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour lui et elle voulait lui donner le meilleur. Être mère n'avait jamais été une des prérogatives d'Elena, ni même un de ses désirs, jamais elle n'y avait songé, mais porter l'enfant de Damon c'était différent. Elle était vraiment heureuse avec son ténébreux compagnon, heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant, elle avait l'impression de revivre. Elle n'avait plus eu ce sentiment de liberté depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ça, c'était quand ses parents étaient encore vivants. Après l'accident, Elena était devenue une autre personne, une personne qui se battait pour survivre, une personne qui avait perdu sa légèreté, son insouciance, sa passion de la vie… Jusqu'à Damon. Damon la rendait heureuse comme personne. Il la faisait rigoler, il l'aimait et l'acceptait telle qu'elle était avec ses qualités mais aussi ses défauts, il connaissait sa part sombre et ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il l'aimait comme personne. Il lui faisait ressentir la passion folle, celle qui vous consume et qui la trouble au plus au point. Avec Damon son cœur battait tout les jours la chamade, elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne comptait à part eux deux. Que le monde avait cessé d'exister, que le gens autour d'eux avaient disparu et que la terre ne tournait que pour lui et elle. Le ténébreux Salvatore était bien plus que son compagnon, il était sa raison de vivre, l'homme de sa vie. Son âme-sœur. Au fond d'elle elle l'avait toujours su; alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, Elena avait été à deux doigts l'embrasser, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine, elle l'avait embrasser. Et puis elle avait eu confirmation de son lien puissant avec lui le soir de la soirée magie chez Bonnie. La soirée où elle s'est retrouvée dans la même pièce que son âme-sœur. Mais à l'époque elle avait nié les faits, elle avait préféré penser que Damon avait joué un des ses sales tours damonesques. Mais non, Damon était son âme-sœur. Et aujourd'hui elle était avec lui et ils s'apprêtaient à être parents. Elena serait stupide si elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Damon était bien plus que son compagnon, bien plus que l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien plus que le père de son bébé; il était son autre moitié. Son âme-sœur. Alors comment ne pas vouloir d'un enfant avec son âme-sœur? Ce bébé était la plus belle chose qu'ils avaient pu faire ensemble. Ils en avaient fait des choses extraordinaires tous les deux mais ce bébé c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'ils avaient fait. C'était leur bébé, c'était précieux et Elena ne voulait rien faire pour le blesser. Ce bébé était le fruit de leur amour, la plus belle et précieuse des choses qu'ils ont et Elena voulait être la plus parfaite des mamans. Parce que son bébé méritait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Il était le meilleur d'elle, le meilleur de Damon, il était leur amour, leur vie, leur raison de vivre et la jeune femme était bien décidée à ne rien laisser lui arriver. Et elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et puis elle s'inquiétait parce qu'elle avait rencontré celle qu'elle serait dans le futur et cette Elena qui essayait de changer leur destin, cette Elena venue du futur pour lui dire de faire les bons choix était complètement détruite. Elle était comme morte. Plus aucune lueur de vie était décelable chez elle, elle avait du vivre quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui l'avait détruite. Et Elena ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son alter-égo avait perdu son bébé ou Damon. Elle était tellement anéantie qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir perdu une raison de vivre. Damon ou leur bébé. Et l'Elena du présent s'inquiétait aussi pour ça, elle s'inquiétait pour son bébé et pour ce qui pourrait arriver dans le futur. Parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de vivre sans Damon ou leur petit bébé. Mais bon elle estimait avoir fait les bond choix, elle a choisi l'amour de sa vie, n'a pas quitté Fell Church… et elle espérait qu'en ayant fait ces bons choix, elle avait changé l'avenir et qu'elle ne vivrait pas ce que l'autre Elena avait vécu. C'était dans ses moments d'angoisses que la jeune femme souhaitait que sa Maman soit là. Pour qu'elle la rassure et qu'elle la console comme elle seule savait si bien le faire. Parce qu'à coup sur Miranda Gilbert aurait su quoi dire et quoi faire pour la rassurer.

«Elena, vous aller bien? Lui demanda gentiment Ulma en la voyant assise dans la cuisine, le regard perdu dans le vide, des larmes coulant sur son visage porcelaine.

- Oui, je… Parfois je… Je repensais à ma Maman, à comment être mère était facile pour elle, finit par confier la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas peur de mal faire, au contraire elle savait ce qu'elle faisait; ce dont on avait de besoin. C'était une femme douce, à l'écoute des autres, tendre, prête à tout pour sa famille. Elle était très maternelle, tout ses gestes de maman étaient naturels. Elle était tellement douée et tellement formidable. C'était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance et de qui j'étais le plus proche. Tout ce que j'écrivais dans mon journal, je le lui disais. C'était la meilleure des mamans! Être mère était inné chez elle! Elle était parfaite! Elle avait toutes les qualités d'une maman. Contrairement à moi! Je suis égoïste, impatiente, caractérielle, vaniteuse, je n'y connais rien aux bébés et je n'ai jamais voulu être mère. Je veux dire je n'ai jamais eu cette sorte d'instinct qui fait que vous rêvez d'avoir des enfants. C'est le jour où ma petite-sœur m'a demandé si j'avais _«un bébé dans le ventre»_ que j'ai voulu devenir maman. Parce que c'était Damon le père, parce que Damon… Je l'aime mon Damon! Et notre enfant, c'est notre miracle. Notre vie. C'est la chose la plus précieuse qu'on aura et la plus belle qu'on a faite. Et j'ai tellement peur de ne pas…

- Vous y arriverez, lui assura Ulma qui croyait en elle. Je vous connais Elena, vous y arriverez. Oui vous avez du caractère, vous êtes forte. C'est bien d'être forte et de ne pas se laisser faire. L'impatience n'est pas vraiment un défauts. Ce n'est pas non plus forcément un qualité mais ce n'est pas un défauts. Quand à la vanité, toute les femmes le sont. Nous aimons nous sentir belles, sourit son amie avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Et non vous n'êtes pas égoïste! Vous avez toujours un sourire pour tout le monde, vous protégez les personnes que vous aimez… Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. À moi et à mon bébé. Une personne égoïste ne se serait jamais prise de coups pour me protéger. Elle ne se serait jamais soucié de moi. Elle aurait passé son chemin. Vous serez une excellente Maman! Vous l'êtes déjà! Vous vous questionnez sur le bien être de votre bébé, vous en parlez comme une maman parle de son enfant… vous saurez quoi faire. Parce que vous l'aimer et que tout sera instinctif. Les livres sur les bébés, l'éducation et tout ne servent à rien! Ils ne vous apprennent pas à aimer votre enfant. C'est vrai, vous ferrez des erreurs, vous êtes humaine, c'est humain de faire des erreurs mais votre enfant ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur. Parce qu'il saura que vous l'aimez plus que tout au monde. Et je ne connaissais pas votre Maman mais je suis Maman et je peux vous certifier que votre Maman doit être fière de vous et que si elle était là elle vous dirait qu'elle croit en vous.

- Vous… Merci, pleurait Elena. Je suis vraiment contente que vous soyez là Ulma!

- Je suis ravie d'être ici. Et votre monde est merveilleux. Magnifique. C'est un paradis! Répondit Ulma avec admiration.»

Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde de sa bienfaitrice et Ulma était toujours toute aussi admirative de la beauté des choses ici. Chez elle tout était sombre, triste et dangereux. Son monde traitait ses semblables comme des moins que rien, comme des esclaves. Ici les choses étaient différentes. Tout était… Et bien tout dépendait d'où vous étiez dans ce monde! Ulma l'avait très bien comprit mais elle avait envie d'employer les mots _"parfait"_ et _"libre"_ pour décrire où elle se trouvait actuellement. La petite ville de Virginie était parfaite et Ulma n'avait aucune envie de repartir au Royaume des Ombres. Elle voulait que sa fille grandisse ici et elle et Lumen étaient d'accord pour se construire une nouvelle vie dans ce monde. Et puis ici elle avait une amie, elle avait Elena. Ulma avait tellement passée de temps en tant qu'esclave qu'elle considérait sa sauveuse comme son amie. Elena – ainsi que Meredith et Bonnie – était sa seule amie et c'était une raison de plus de rester ici. Avoir des amis. Et surtout vivre dans un monde libre! Libre et lumineux. Dans un monde de vie!

«Ma grossesse me rend heureuse mais parfois je suis nostalgique, reconnut subitement Elena. Triste. Inquiète.

- Les hormones, je sais, je suis passée par là. C'est assez agaçant mais ça faut le coup. Vous verrez quand vous aurez votre bébé dans les bras!

- Il y a aussi des avantages. Bien sur il y pas mal d'inconvénients, les poussées d'hormones qui me fragilisent, les envies plus folles les unes que les autres peu importe le moment mais il y a des avantages. Au plus grand plaisir de Damon! Sourit la jeune femme. Vous savez pourquoi je porte autant de décolletés? Parce que Damon bave devant ma poitrine de femme enceinte et que j'apprécie les regards qu'il me jette quand je la mets en valeur. Et puis il y a ma libido! Et là vous devez me prendre pour une folle dingue complètement obsédée! Rigola-t-elle.

- Non. Non bien sur que non! Je vous prends pour une femme enceinte qui a besoin de se sentir belle et désirée et qui surtout a des hormones qui l'influencent nuit et jour, lui assura son amie. Et qui sait se mettre en valeur! Votre tenue est magnifique et oui, elle met parfaitement votre poitrine en valeur!»

En effet Elena portait une robe pas ample puisqu'on voyait ses formes mais pas ultra moulante non plus. Elle portait une robe rouge de grossesse avec un décolleté plongeant pour faire le bonheur de son Damon. Son Damon qui passait toutes ses journée à la déshabiller du regard. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Ça faisait une semaine qu'Ulma, Lumen et Sage étaient arrivés – parce qu'Ulma voulait présenter sa fille à Elena et que Sage leur avait parlé à Lumen et elle du contenu de la lettre et qu'elle voulait voir si sa bienfaitrice était heureuse et savoir si elle attendait un heureux événement – et tout le monde avait remarqué le petit jeu de leur hôte. Elena portait des vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur, des vêtements qui mettaient sa poitrine en avantage et qui la faisait se sentir désirée de son Damon d'amour, son Damon d'amour qui ne cessait de fixer sa poitrine les yeux assombris pas le désir. D'ailleurs en pensant à Damon, la jeune femme décida d'aller le retrouver – il devait être dehors avec Sage – pour premièrement lui ordonner de rentrer – il faisait froid, c'était l'automne, presque l'hiver – et pour deuxièmement s'installer confortablement dans ses bras. Parce qu'Elena était d'humeur à vouloir profiter de son petit-ami et parce qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient être seuls chez eux. En effet Sage allait emmené leurs amis à Dalcrest puis à Harvard pour voir Bonnie puis Meredith, et Elena comptait bien profiter de ces quelques jours en amoureux dés que tout leurs invités auraient passé le pas de la porte. Seulement Damon avait une autre idée en tête. Il avait prévu un weekend en amoureux sous le soleil d'Hawaï. Il s'était renseigné, Elena pouvait prendre l'avion, ce n'était pas dangereux pour elle et le bébé et rassuré, il avait donc décidé de l'emmener au soleil dans un hôtel de luxe pour la demander en mariage. Il voulait un moment parfait, un endroit parfait, quoi de mieux qu'une petite soirée au bord de l'océan en amoureux pour faire sa demande. Voilà pourquoi Damon avait choisi de faire un voyage. Et puis en plus de ça, ce serait le seul qu'ils pourraient faire sachant que pendant son dernier trimestre Elena ne pourra plus prendre l'avion et qu'après avec le bébé en pas âge ils ne pourront pas non plus. Il faudra attendre que leur enfant ait quelques mois, voir un an pour pouvoir voyager de nouveau en toute sécurité. D'ailleurs le prochain voyage, Damon l'avait déjà en tête. Il comptait emmener Elena et leur bébé en Italie – son pays d'origine, en plus il savait que sa compagne voulait voir où il avait grandit – et en France – parce qu'Elena adore ce pays.

«Damon on va où? Demanda le jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon avait fait leurs bagages, bagages qu'il chargeait dans leur voiture.

- En weekend.

- En weekend? Répéta Elena médusée. Sérieusement?

- Sérieusement, répondit Damon qui ne voulait pas lui en dire plus.

- Où? S'impatienta-t-elle insistante.

- Je te dirais juste qu'on file au soleil. Mais je ne dirais rien d'autre!

- Damon! Insista-t-elle mécontente.

- Elena je ne dirais rien.

- Je m'en fiche, je saurais à l'aéroport! Grogna-t-elle boudeuse.

- Non princesse, on prend un vol privé, la nargua le jeune homme. Aller arrête de faire cette tête tu vas adorer l'endroit. C'est magnifique là-bas. Et le lieu où l'on va loger… tu vas adorer.

- Si tu ne me dis rien, je te préviens tu vas devoir me passer tout mes caprices! L'avertie-t-elle sérieusement. Je vais te ruiner!

- Bonne chance alors! Se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu refuses qu'on parle de tes comptes en banque? Grogna-t-elle puisque jamais Damon ne voulait lui dire combien d'argent il possédait.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit le ténébreux Salvatore qui n'avait pas eu tout son argent de manière légale.

- Mais je suis ta fem… copine, la mère de ton enfant, on vit ensemble! J'ai le droit de savoir! Pesta Elena. Tu es millionnaire c'est ça? Avança-t-elle alors qu'il prenait un air hautain signe qu'elle était loin du compte. Milliardaire? S'estomaqua-t-elle alors qu'il fuyait loin devant. Damon? Répond! Aller Damon! Tu es milliardaire, c'est ça? Je te préviens, je n'irais nulle part si tu ne me réponds pas! J'ai le droit de savoir pour mon bébé! Tu es son père et…

- Tricheuse! Tu essayes de me manipuler en invoquant le bébé comme prétexte, c'est retord Elena et je ne dirais rien!

- Multimilliardaire, comprit-t-elle subitement. C'est ça, tu es plus riche que les riches parce qu'en cinq cent ans tu as du faire des trucs peu recommandable et tu es multimilliardaire.

- Peut-être, souffla-t-il sur un ton qui signifiait _"oui"_.

- Oh! Laissa échapper la jeune femme sous le choc avant de se reprendre quelques minutes plus tard. J'aurais bien du mal à te plumer!

- Effectivement! Rigola Damon en venant l'embrasser. Aller princesse ce n'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille!

- Direction?

- L'aéroport! La taquina-t-il.

- Ah ah, tu sais que tu es drôle, répliqua-t-elle de nouveau agacée. Je te déteste!

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse!»

Elena avait passé la moitié du vol à interroger Damon pour savoir où ils allaient. Bien sur elle avait confiance en son compagnon mais elle voulait savoir où ils allaient. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle devait savoir où Damon l'emmenait. Cependant celui-ci refusait de le lui dire. Au lieu de lui répondre qu'ils allaient à Hawaï, le ténébreux Salvatore lui parla de son projet de grand voyage en Europe une fois que le bébé sera né. Et ça l'avait distraite puisqu'Elena ne l'interrogeait plus et commençait à faire de plans sur la comètes. Elle voulait visiter toute la Toscane et elle voulait passer un weekend à Milan – parce que Milan est la capital de la mode italienne! – et elle voulait aller dans le sud de la France et passer aussi un peu de temps à Paris. En fait elle avait prévu des vacances de trois mois. Avec tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, trois mois ne seraient pas de trop! C'est simple Elena voulait tout et la voir si enthousiaste fit sourire Damon. Il l trouvait vraiment belle à faire tout ces projets avec bonheur. À ses yeux il n'y avait pas plus beau que la jeune femme heureuse. Il aimait la voir comme ça. Contrairement à tout à l'heure où elle était maussade. Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué le changement de comportement d'Elena, il remarquait tout chez Elena mais il avait préféré la laisser seule… parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dans cet état, il était allé la voir pour la consoler mais elle l'avait froidement congédié. Et il avait comprit, dans ces moments là, Elena avait besoin de solitude. C'était très rare qu'elle s'isole à ce point, la plupart du temps elle était rayonnante, folle de joie mais parfois elle devenait maussade et ne lui parlait pas. Ça ne durait pas très longtemps, une ou deux heures tous les trente six du mois alors Damon lui laissait ce moment à elle en lui ayant fait comprendre que si elle en avait de besoin, elle pouvait venir le voir.

«On est déjà arriver? S'étonna la jeune femme. J'aurais cru que le vol aurait duré plus longtemps!

- Et bien non, répondit Damon amusée par la tête que faisait sa compagne. Alors ce voyage en jet privé, ça t'a plu?

- Oui, c'est… j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse! S'extasia-t-elle. Ce vol était parfait Damon. Toi et moi, un avion rien qu'à nous, c'est super. Je n'y pense que maintenant mais on aurait pu… faire de bêtises!

- Tu étais trop occupée à me faire passer un interrogatoire et à ensuite faire des projets pour nos prochaines vacances. Avec bébé Salvatore! Dit-t-il joyeusement. Au fait chérie ici les gens disent _"Alloa"_ pour dire _"bonjour"_ et _"au revoir"_!

- HAWAÏ! S'écria Elena folle de joie. On est à Hawaï? Oh je t'aime toi! C'est… Le soleil, l'océan, Hawaï c'est l'endroit parfait.

- Ça nous permet de quitter Fell Church et cette fois-ci pour un endroit qui en faut le coup! Souligna simplement Damon en faisant référence à leur séjour au Royaume des Ombres. Tu es magnifique princesse, souffla-t-il en l'observant de manière adoratrice. J'aime te voir heureuse.

- Je suis plus qu'heureuse, lui assura-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Tu es le meilleur!

- Je sais! Se vanta le ténébreux Salvatore. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Damon d'amour, répondit Elena dont les lèvres restaient collées à celle du jeune homme. Et si…

- On allait à l'hôtel? Compléta-t-il en continuant de lui donner des baisers. La limousine vous attend princesse!»

Comme Damon ne faisait rien à moitié, il avait prévu une limousine pour les emmener à leur hôtel et une fois sur place Elena fut émerveillée par la beauté de lieu. Tout était clair et lumineux – Elena adorait les lieux clairs et lumineux! – et tout était luxueux. Du marbres, du verre, tout était digne des cinq étoiles de l'établissement. Surtout la suite qu'avait réservé Damon. L'endroit était splendide! Et immense! C'était la plus grande chambre d'hôtel qu'Elena avait vu de toute sa vie! En même temps c'était un suite mais quand même on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un appartement. Mais non, c'est une suite! La suite donc – qui avait une magnifique et très grand balcon qui donnait sur l'océan – était composée de trois pièces, un grand salon, une salle de bain et une immense chambre dans laquelle se trouvait un imposant dressing dans lequel Elena pourrait entreposer tous ses futurs achats. Ici tout semblait être un rêve, la jeune femme avait l'impression de rêver dans cet endroit si parfait, si utopique. Elle savait qu'ils allaient passé un excellant weekend, Damon avait tout fait pour et elle comptait bien le remercier à sa manière. Mais demain, ce soir même si elle aimait Damon, même si elle voulait plus que tout le remercier, elle voulait dormir. Elle tombait de fatigue et s'endormait déjà. D'ailleurs ce soir là elle s'était endormie comme une masse et ne s'était réveillée qu'à six heures du matin parce que… Parce qu'elle sentait son bébé bouger dans son ventre! C'était une première et en sentant un mouvement dans son ventre, elle avait commencé à se surexciter sur place et réveilla Damon. Damon qui au début était grognon mais qui après avoir comprit que le bébé bougeait rejoignit Elena dans son émotion et déposa sa tête sur le ventre de sa compagne refusant de bouger. Il sentait son bébé bouger et pour lui c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait vécu de toute sa vie. Et sa vie était longue, il vivait depuis le XVème siècle! Mais ça, sentir son bébé bouger et tout ce qu'il vivait avec Elena, tout ça était les plus beaux moments qui lui avait été donné de vivre. Elena était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé et elle allait lui donner la chose la plus précieuse qui soit donné d'offrir: un bébé. Un bébé qui était en pleine forme puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger au plus grand bonheur du couple qui savourait ce moment avant qu'Elena ne décide de récompenser son Damon pour le magnifique voyage qu'il lui avait offert. Alors elle le força à se redresser, inversa leurs positions – elle était a califourchon sur le jeune homme – et commença à le déshabiller. Seulement Damon – qui adorait ce genre de moment – était ce matin tendu et fronça les sourcils inquiet. Maintenant que le bébé bougeait il avait peur qu'il _"le sente"_ et se demandait si il devait continuer d'avoir ce genre de relation avec Elena. Elena qui semblait vraiment amusée par la réaction du jeune homme.

«Sérieusement Damon Salvatore, tu es stupide! Rigola-t-elle. Notre bébé est protéger, en sécurité et en aucun cas il va _"te sentir"_! Je ne vais pas te donner un cour d'anatomie mais on a le droit de s'amuser. C'est même recommandé, je suis enceinte, j'ai des besoins. J'ai tellement besoin de tendresse Damon!

- Petite manipulatrice! Sourit-t-il. Alors comme ça mademoiselle Gilbert veut de la tendresse? Ça tombe bien parce que j'adore t'en donner. Mais princesse tu es vraiment sûre que…

- Oui. Le bébé vit sa vie dans mon ventre sans se soucier de ce que Papa et Maman font, se moqua la jeune femme. Parfois tu es stupide mon cœur!

- Hey! Grogna-t-il mécontent de se faire traiter de _"stupide"_.

- Oh mais je t'aime mon Damon! Lui assura Elena en l'embrassant.

- Heureusement! Répliqua-t-il avec sarcasme. Je suis Damon Salvatore, tu aurais un problème si tu ne m'aimais pas!»

La journée du couple avait été parfaite. Après leur réveil émouvant et câlin, les deux jeunes gens étaient allés visiter les alentours avant qu'Elena ne fatigue et qu'ils n'aillent se reposer sur la plage. La jeune femme était allongée sur un transat et Damon l'observait avec admiration. Elle portait un bikini noir qui lui allait à merveille et en la voyant si belle, l'ancien vampire se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'une femme pareille l'aime et veuille de lui. Il était bourré de défauts et Elena, Elena elle était parfaite. Enfin elle avait des défauts, elle était exigeante, égoïste, possessive… mais elle était tellement douce, joyeuse, généreuse, aimante que Damon ne pouvait que la trouver parfaite qu'importe sa part d'ombre qu'elle avait en elle, cette part d'ombre plaisait autant à Damon que sa part de lumière. Pour lui, Elena était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Elle était la femme qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, elle était sa princesse des ténèbres. Sa princesse des ténèbres à qui il avait prévu d'offrir une soirée inoubliable. Il avait loué un restaurant de plage rien que pour eux d'eux – les serveurs viendraient les servir sur la plage, les musiciens ne joueront que pour Elena et la piste de danse n'existera que pour eux. Évidemment en découvrant sa surprise, Elena fut heureuse, émue. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une chose pareille et trouvait le cadeau de Damon fou certes mais tellement adorable. Romantique. Tout était parfait. L'endroit était magnifique, l'orchestre jouait des morceaux de Tchaïkovski et tout le monde la traitait en princesse. Et elle était heureuse. Bien sur elle pensait que tout ça c'était trop pour elle, que Damon n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant, mais elle trouvait la geste magnifique. L'idée était folle, son Damon avait fait fermer un restaurant pour que les employés ne travaillent que pour eux mais c'était vraiment adorable. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle aimait son Damon parce qu'il était capable de toutes les folies pour elle et qu'il la surprenait constamment. Comme ce soir. Après lui avoir offert un voyage surprise à Hawaï, il lui offre une soirée parfaite, un soirée de princesse qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

«Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle en sentant son compagnon tendu.

- Oui. C'est juste que… la soirée t'a plu? S'inquiéta Damon.

- Elle est parfaite, sourit-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Non mais goute cette crème brûlée, elle est a tomber!

- Alors la soirée te plait rien que pour la crème brûlée? Fit mine de s'offusquer le jeune homme.

- Non! S'éclaffa-t-elle bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être idiot toi parfois! La crème brûlée me satisfait parce que je suis une accro aux desserts depuis le début de ma grossesse mais ce qui rend cette soirée parfaite c'est le tout. La beauté de l'endroit, le fait qu'on soit ensemble… toute cette soirée dans les moindres détails est parfaite mon cœur! Je t'aime Damon. Détend toi parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.»

C'était le bon moment. Damon le savait. Elena avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur, qui pétillaient d'émerveillement, s'il voulait la demander en mariage, c'était maintenant le moment parfait pour le faire. Alors il la laissa finir sa crème brûlée – il savait qu'elle était capable de le crucifier sur place si ne la laissait pas finir – et une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger, il l'observa quelques minutes avant de se lever et de s'agenouiller en face d'elle en lui faisant la plus de déclarations d'amour – c'est ce que dira Elena à ses amies – avant de lui demander si elle voulait l'épouser. Damon avait du attendre quelques minutes avant d'avoir une réponse – ces quelques minutes l'avaient plus que tendu, déjà qu'il était tendu depuis un bon moment, redoutant la réponse de sa compagne – mais Elena avait eu besoin de quelques minutes. Parce qu'elle était tellement émue qu'elle pleurait comme une madeleine et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer sa bague émerveillée par la beauté et le rayonnement du bijou.

«Oui, finit-t-elle par souffler en venant l'embrasser. Oui, oui, oui, oui et oui. Un milliard de fois oui Damon je veux t'épouser! Je t'aime.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Que pensez vous des inquiétudes d'Elena au sujet du bébé? De l'idée de voyage de Damon? De la demande en mariage? Des projets de vacances en Europe avec le bébé? J'attends vos avis avec impatience même si ce chapitre est plutôt calme. **

**Passez un bon weekend. **

**La suite dans la semaine du 25 juin ou celle du 2 juillet. **

**Bises & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

La première chose qu'avait faite Elena en rentrant à Fell Church avait été d'aller retrouver ses amis – ils étaient tous chez Bonnie puisque c'était les vacances – pour leur annoncer qu'elle allait se marier. La jeune femme nageait dans le bonheur! Elle avait passé un fantastique weekend avec Damon et venait de se fiancer alors Elena était véritablement heureuse. Et voulait faire partager son bonheur à ses amis. Ses amis eux… et bien ils étaient tous heureux sauf Matt. Celui-ci avait du mal avec le fait que son premier amour était avec _"un pauvre con comme Damon"_. En effet il fallait bien reconnaître que Damon n'avait été très amicale envers lui. Autant dans l'attitude qu'il abordait ou dans le vocabulaire dont il faisait preuve – même humain, il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler _"Blatte"_. Autant dire que Matthew Honneycutt et Damon Salvatore n'étaient pas amis. Damon n'aimait pas les ex d'Elena – bon Stefan c'était particulier, c'était son frère mais Matt était vraiment la bête noir du ténébreux Salvatore. Quand à Matthew, il n'aimait pas Damon pour plusieurs raisons. En plus du fait que l'ancien vampire était constamment désagréable et insolent, il était égocentrique, sournois, manipulateur, sanguinaire, sans cœur… bref il avait énormément de défauts qui le rendait détestable aux yeux de l'ancien quaterback du lycée Robert E. Lee. Encore plus depuis ce jour où au restaurant, Elena était venue au bras de Damon, le sourire aux lèvres disant qu'ils étaient ensemble et annonçant aux anges être enceinte. Et maintenant elle allait se marier! Et tout ça s'était un peu trop pour Matt! À ses yeux Damon n'était pas bon pour Elena, il ne pouvait que lui faire du mal. Bien sur Matthew était toujours amoureux de la jeune femme, il aimerait toujours Elena, elle était son premier amour, elle aurait toujours une place dans son cœur et Matt se soucierait toujours d'elle. Voilà pourquoi quitte à l'avoir perdu, Matt préférait l'avoir perdu pour quelqu'un comme Stefan plutôt que pour quelqu'un comme Damon. Stefan était quelqu'un de bien, il se souciait des autres, il se souciait d'Elena. Stefan aurait été un bon mari pour Elena et un bon père. Stefan était une personne amicale pas un fou psychopathe comme Damon! Comment Elena pouvait aimer Damon? C'était un grand mystère pour Matt. Parfois il avait l'impression de débarquer d'une autre planète. Pas seulement à cause du surnaturel mais à cause du fait qu'Elena avait choisi d'être avec Damon, de construire une vie avec. Là il ne comprenait pas. Contrairement à tout les autres qui avaient été fous de joie en apprenant la nouvelle de la grossesse de la jeune femme et contrairement à maintenant où ils étaient plus qu'heureux d'apprendre qu'Elena allait se marier avec Damon. Comme si l'ainé de Salvatore était assez bien pour Elena. Et voir ses amis oublier tout ce que Damon avait fait dégoutait Matt. Pourtant il ne dit rien. Pour Elena. Parce qu'elle semblait heureuse. Elle était heureuse! Elena Gilbert était heureuse. Heureuse d'être enceinte et heureuse de se marier prochainement. D'ailleurs après avoir annoncé son mariage, la première chose qu'avait faite la jeune femme avait été de prendre à part Lady Ulma pour parler de sa robe. La jeune femme voulait une robe qui ne la fasse pas paraître grosse. Elle est enceinte et ne voulait pas que ce soit la seule chose que l'on voit sur les photos. Non pas qu'elle avait honte d'être enceinte ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, elle abordait fièrement son ventre arrondi et mettait chaque jour ses rondeurs en avant, mais comme elle n'était pas patiente et voulait se marier vite, elle ne voulait pas que son ventre soit la seule chose qui attire l'attention. Elle voulait pouvoir regarder ses photos de mariage et voir tout l'amour que Damon et elle éprouvent l'un pour l'autre et pouvoir montrer qu'elle attend un enfant. Mais sur une photo ça devait être secondaire. Et Ulma l'avait très bien comprit. Dés l'instant où la jeune femme avait dit se marier, Ulma avait visualisé la robe parfaite pour Elena. Et la couturière rassura la future mariée au sujet de ses doléances avant de lui assurer qu'elle y travaillerait au plus vite. Ce qu'elle fit le soir même.

Le premier vendredi qui avait suivi le retour d'Elena d'Hawaï, la jeune femme était comme d'ordinaire aller voir sa petite-sœur. Depuis qu'elle savait que sa sœur était enceinte, Margaret Gilbert était deux fois plus heureuse de la voir. Parce qu'elle était folle de joie à l'idée d'être bientôt tata. Pour elle le fait qu'Elena soit enceinte signifiait que bientôt elle allait avoir un bébé avec qui jouer, un bébé dont elle pourrait prendre soin puisque c'était celui de sa grande-sœur. Et puis avec l'arrivée du bébé d'Elena, Margaret savait qu'elle ne serait plus la petite dernière, qu'on ne la traiterait plus comme un bébé mais comme un grande. Comme on traite Elena. La jeune femme est un véritable modèle pour Margaret; c'est simple quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait devenir plus tard, alors que les fillettes de son âge répondaient Maman, comme Maman, ce genre de choses; Margaret Gilbert répondait franchement et sûre d'elle _"Comme Elena. Je veux avoir la même vie qu'Elena"_. Aux yeux de la fillette sa sœur était parfaite et avait une vie parfaite. Oui Margaret Gilbert admirait sa grande-sœur et était folle de joie à l'idée que sa sœur attende un bébé. En plus Margaret la voyait sourire, heureuse et ne lui parlait que de ce petit être ou bien de Damon. Ainsi la fillette ne fut nullement surprise quand sa sœur lui annonça qu'elle allait se marier. Parce que dés que la fillette eut l'âge de se demander pourquoi les gens se mariaient, on lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils voulaient passer leur vie ensemble. Et quand Margaret avait demandé pourquoi les gens faisaient des bébés, on lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'avoir un bébé était la plus belle chose qu'un couple pouvait avoir. Ainsi la fillette avait innocemment demandé ce qu'était _"un couple"_ et sa tante Judith lui avait répondu qu'un couple était deux personnes qui s'aimaient plus que tout, des amoureux, des mariés précisément. Parce que Margaret n'avait que cette structure là en tête. On lui avait donné l'exemple de son Papa et sa Maman. Judith lui avait dit qu'ils étaient tout les deux tombés fou amoureux et qu'ils avaient voulu se marier pour faire leur vie ensemble et avoir les deux plus belles fillettes du monde. Alors quand Elena avait parlé de Damon à sa cadette, la fillette avait comprit que sa sœur se marierait comme leurs parents. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat parce qu'Elena lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas si elle se marierait, elle lui avait seulement dit le vouloir, mais Margaret avait su que sa grande sœur aurait ce que leur Maman et leur Papa avaient eu. La fillette avait su qu'un jour sa grande sœur se marierait pour avoir la vie que leur Maman avait. L'enfant savait. C'était intuitif avec toute l'innocence d'une enfant de cinq ans, si on lui demandait pourquoi, Margaret n'avait que ce qu'on lui avait expliqué comme argument explicatif. C'était les explications d'une enfant de cinq ans qui faisaient sourire tout le monde. Sa sœur en priorité. Elena qui trouvait la fillette tout de même très perspicace malgré son regard enfantin sur la situation, regard qui la faisait sourire. Quand Elena regardait sa petite sœur, elle espérait que son enfant soit aussi merveilleux que ne l'était Margaret. Margaret était l'enfant que tout parents rêvaient d'avoir! Elle était magnifique, merveilleuse. Bien sur elle était un peu sotte comme tous les enfants de son âge, mais Margaret était très intelligente et très perspicace pour son âge. Elle voyait les choses d'une manière tellement innocente, tellement angélique. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans sa petite vie, la fillette voyait les choses d'une manière unique. D'une manière merveilleuse qui faisait tout le monde rêver. Margaret n'avait pas perdu son innocente d'enfant!

«Tu sais à mon mariage… Je veux que tu sois une de mes demoiselles d'honneur, lui sourit Elena. Et pour ça j'aimerais que tu choisisses le tissu pour ta robe. Regarde tout ceux qu'on te propose.

- Y sont trop beaux. Et tout doux! S'exclama la fillette. Mais j'aime bien ce bleu. Il est comme nos yeux! Tante Judith dit qu'on a de beaux yeux toutes les deux!

- Oui. Tout le monde a toujours adoré nos yeux. On les tient de Maman! Elle aussi était vraiment très belle! Lui confia sa grande-sœur en se souvenant de leur mère.

- J'aimerais qu'elle soit là. Tous les autres enfants y parlent de leur Maman, y disent qu'elle est super et tout. Y me racontent ce qui font avec et moi je peux rien dire. Je sais pas si avec Maman j'aurais fait ce qu'ils font, je sais rien de Maman et Papa, dit tristement l'enfant. J'aime beaucoup Tante Judith et je sais qu'elle me considère comme sa fille, elle me l'a dit mais elle n'est pas ma Maman. J'aimerais avoir Maman et Papa!

- Je sais. Moi aussi j'aimerais qu'ils soient là, répondit sa sœur. Papa rentrerait du travail tous les soirs et il te prendrait dans ses bras pour t'y faire tournoyer avant de venir nous rejoindre Maman et moi à la cuisine et de nous prendre dans ses bras en nous demandant de quoi l'on parlait. Évidemment Maman et moi on échangeait un regard complice et amusé et on lui dirait que ça ne le regarde pas avant de changer de sujet, lui raconta Elena. Pour t'endormir, Maman te raconterait des histoires et te garderait dans ses bras un long moment. En fait elle aurait un mal fou à te lâcher et ce serait Papa qui viendrait la séparer de toi en essayant de ne pas te réveiller. Mais comme Papa est… enfin était assez maladroit quand il s'agissait de ne pas faire de bruit dans les situations de ce genre, il t'aurait réveillé et Maman l'aurait grondé en se réinstallant près de toi pour que tu te rendormes. Le lendemain, tu te réveillerais, tu descendrais en bas et tu les découvrirais tous les deux entrain de rigoler et de te faire ton petit déjeuner. Tout ce que tu aimes! Ils étaient supers!

- Ils te manquent, comprit l'enfant.

- Oui. Beaucoup. Encore plus maintenant que je vais avoir un bébé.

- Maman était contente de nous avoir? Demanda simplement Margaret.

- Oh ça oui! Il n'y a rien que Maman et Papa n'auraient pas fait pour l'une de nous. Ils nous aimaient plus que tout Margaret, lui assura-t-elle.

- Alors pleure pas Elena. Parce que tu vas avoir ce que Maman avait et ton bébé t'aura toi et tu ferras tout bien comme Maman faisait, déclara la fillette sûre d'elle. J'aime pas les barreaux de l'école! Y m'empêchent de te faire un câlin pour te consoler.

- Tu es trop mignonne! Maman et Papa sont très fiers de toi, je peux te l'assurer. Tu es une fillette extra Margaret!

- Et toi la meilleure des grandes-sœurs! J'ai de la chance de t'avoir!

- Et moi de t'avoir toi!

- Elena je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, je voulais pas, s'excusa Margaret toute triste.

- Non ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que Papa et Maman me manquent mais ça me fait du bien de t'en parler. Je pleure mais ce n'est pas grave Margaret.

- Oui mais je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. Quand tu pleures c'est que tu es triste et je n'aime pas…

- Margaret les gens ne pleurent pas que quand ils sont tristes, ils peuvent pleurer aussi parce qu'ils sont heureux, fatigués, ou nostalgique par exemple. Et moi je suis nostalgique du temps où nos parents étaient là, la rassura son ainée avant de lui expliquer ce que signifiait le mot _"nostalgique"_. Mais je t'assure ne pas être triste.

- Elena, moi je suis contente que tu te maries. Ça veut dire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment et que tu es heureuse et moi je veux que tu sois heureuse! Et puis je suis contente que tu aies un bébé dans le ventre, j'ai juste une question, est-ce-que je pourrais m'en occuper?

- Evidemment! Tu es sa tata, c'est important. J'adore toi! Sourit Elena.»

Et puis les deux sœurs avaient continué de discuter un bon moment – tout le reste de la récréation – en parlant du mariage de l'ainée. Ainsi Elena expliqua à Margaret en quoi consisterait son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur – la fillette était toute heureuse – et lui confia que se serait Meredith qui viendrait la chercher le vendredi soir qui précédera le mariage sous l'excuse que Margaret passait le weekend chez elle – Judith ne verrait pas d'inconvénients quand Mery lui téléphonerait pour lui demander la permission sachant que voir les amis d'Elena était bénéfique pour Margaret. Tout ce qu'Elena du faire promettre à sa sœur fut de ne rien dire au sujet du mariage, du bébé et des rendez-vous du vendredi matin bien évidemment.

Trois semaines plus tard, ce fut le grand jour. Elena avait été plus qu'impatiente. C'est simple elle avait tout organisé dans les moindres détails et voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Quand à Margaret, elle ne quittait pas sa sœur d'une semelle. Elena lui avait vraiment manqué et elle était contente de pouvoir enfin avoir des câlins de la part de son aînée. Ou tout simplement de passer du temps avec sans qu'une sonnerie ne les interrompe. Et c'était aussi le cas pour Elena. La jeune femme était ravie d'avoir sa petite sœur pour son mariage. Bien sur elle aurait aimé que Tante Judith soit là – mais Tante Judith la croyait morte – et que ses parents soient là aussi, et même s'ils lui manquaient, la jeune femme était ravie d'avoir sa petite-sœur. Ainsi ce fut dans une complicité fraternelle que les deux sœurs se préparaient pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le jardin, lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Elena était déjà coiffée – Meredith l'avait fait plus tôt – et après s'être occupée à se maquiller et à passer sa robe, elle s'occupa de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci était toute jolie dans sa petite robe bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ne demandait plus qu'à être coiffée et maquillée – Elena lui avait promit de légèrement la maquiller pour que Margaret se sente _"grande"_ comme elle disait. Ainsi la jeune femme fit un chignon à sa cadette et lui frisa les mèches qui dépassaient avant de lui appliquer le maquillage – et des paillettes! – et qu'elles ne descendent en bas où tout le monde les attendait. Il y avait Bonnie et Meredith – qui était accompagnée d'Alaric – Ulma, Lumen et leur petite Elena, Madame Flowers, Matt, Sage et bien évidemment Damon. Il portait une tenue entièrement noire – pour changer! – et seule sa cravate illuminait son costume puisqu'elle était blanche. En le voyant Elena se souvenue du bal – certes catastrophique – de Lady Bloddeuweed où son fiancé portait la même tenue – enfin un costume noir et une cravate blanche. Et comme à ce fameux bal, la jeune femme lui trouva les mêmes allures de Prince. Il était vraiment magnifique! C'est simple Elena se sentait déjà défaillir et elle n'était même pas arrivée à l'autel! Sans oublier que la manière dont il la regardait n'arrangeait rien. Damon regardait Elena comme la plus précieuse de choses existantes sur terre. En le voyant l'observer ainsi, la jeune femme rougit et se sentie véritablement être une Princesse. La Princesse de Damon! La Princesse des ténèbres à son Prince des ténèbres. Et enfin, enfin Elena Gilbert allait devenir Elena Salvatore. La femme de Damon. Son rêve d'être avec Damon pour l'éternité, d'appartenir à Damon commençait officiellement aujourd'hui. Devant la plupart des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Devant toutes ces personnes avec qui ils avaient tout vécu le couple échangea ses vœux. Ainsi Elena commença – Damon était gentleman et laissait l'honneur à sa dame – et décrivit du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses sentiments. C'était vraiment très difficile pour elle parce qu'elle avait envie de pleurer à cause de toute l'émotion qui avait envahit le jardin mais elle s'en sortie avec brio. Parce qu'elle fixait Damon droit dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient seul au monde et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Et ce qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, qu'importe ce dont il était capable de faire – de toute façon Elena savait que les actes de Damon n'était pas de pure frénésie barbare et sans cœur mais qu'ils étaient le fruit de sentiment bien plus profond tel que de profondes et douloureuses blessures ou bien le fruit de l'amour puisqu'il commettait alors un acte horrible mais pour la protéger elle. Non, Elena se fichait bien des actes commis dans le passé par Damon, tout ce qui comptait pour elle était l'amour qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Ainsi dans son discours la jeune femme avoua ce qu'elle cherchait lors de la soirée magie chez Bonnie. Elle avoua à son ténébreux futur époux qu'elle y cherchait son âme-sœur. Et qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte sur le coup mais qu'elle l'avait trouvé et qu'aujourd'hui elle en était heureuse. Qu'en réalité aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était. Parce qu'ils allaient être enfin et officiellement déclaré mari et femme. Pour l'éternité puisque l'éternité était leur but final. Et puis après le discours plus qu'émouvant d'Elena ce fut autour de Damon qui se vanta de lui avoir dit qu'elle finirait par l'aimer tout en lui disant à quel point il était heureux de construire cette vie avec elle. Qu'elle était la seule qui lui avait donné envie de vivre de tout ça, qu'il ne pouvait se lancer dans la grande aventure du mariage – et de la paternité par extension – qu'avec elle. Elle était sa Princesse. Sa Princesse de ténèbres à lui et à lui seul. Elle était sa Princesse qu'il trouvait vraiment rayonnant en ce jour si particulier. Le discours de Damon était vraiment à l'image du personnage: arrogant – son arrogance avait fait sourire Elena – amoureux et admiratif devant sa future épouse. C'était tout Damon, il avait réussi à faire pleurer encore plus Elena tout en la faisant rigoler.

«Je vous aime Madame Salvatore, déclara tendrement et amoureusement Damon avant de l'embrasser après que le prêtre les ait ordonné mari et femme. Tu es merveilleuse Princesse.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu? Que pensez-vous de Margaret, elle est super perspicace la petite, qu'en pensez vous? Votre avis sur la conversation entre les deux sœurs au sujet de leurs parents? Pour moi c'est un des moments fort de l'histoire. D'autres moments tout aussi forts seront présents dans le prochain chapitre. Et bien entendu j'attends vos avis sur le mariage avec une très grande impatience que je ne prends même pas la peine de dissimuler. **

**La suite prochainement. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ La troisième partie de **_**The Fury **_**est en ligne. **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le mariage de Damon et Elena avait vraiment été un beau mariage tout le monde s'accordait à la dire. La réception s'était tout aussi bien déroulée que la cérémonie et la fête avait duré jusqu'au petit matin – six heures précisément. Ainsi tout le monde avait dormi tout le dimanche et Meredith ne s'était réveillée que pour aller chez les jeunes mariés récupérer Margaret pour la ramener chez elle alors que la fillette aurait aimé rester indéfiniment chez sa sœur où elle était traitée comme une princesse et où elle avait sa grande sœur sans restrictions. Mais l'enfant avait du rentrer retrouver sa vie normale et ne revoir Elena que lors de leurs rendez-vous clandestins du vendredi matin. Ainsi les semaines ont passées, les deux sœurs se voyaient comme d'habitude chaque vendredi et Elena racontait à sa cadette chaque détail de sa nouvelle vie de femme mariée, nouvelle vie dans laquelle elle était plus qu'épanouie. Parce que Margaret était curieuse et que ça la rassurait de savoir sa grande-sœur heureuse. Malgré leur différence d'âge – quatorze ans d'écart! – les deux sœurs étaient véritablement complices. Margaret voyait les choses avec une simplicité et une perspicacité enfantine et Elena adorait ces moments où sa cadette la faisait retomber en enfance en lui rappelant malgré elle de bons souvenirs. Ainsi pour rien au monde les deux sœurs louperaient ce rendez-vous du vendredi matin. Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'ainée des Gilbert n'entre dans son troisième trimestre de grossesse et qu'on l'on diagnostique de l'hypertension. Ainsi Elena devait se ménager – chose difficile pour elle – et rester le plus possible allongée pour éviter d'accoucher prématurément. À partir de ce moment là, la jeune femme ne pouvait donc plus se rendre à l'école de sa sœur et envoyait Damon aux rendez-vous du vendredi car elle ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir que sa petite-sœur pleurait à cause d'elle. À cause de son absence. Voilà comment Damon Salvatore se retrouvait à passer une demi-heure de ses vendredis avec une fillette de cinq ans. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, tout ça ne lui correspondait pas du tout! Aller voir une enfant et lui tenir compagnie le temps d'une récréation ne lui ressemblait absolument pas mais il le faisait pour Elena. Par amour pour Elena et parce que ça la rassurait de savoir que Margaret avait des nouvelles d'elle et d'en avoir de sa sœur. Sans oublier qu'Elena était inquiète pour sa cadette qui était du genre plutôt solitaire. En effet, les autres enfants de son âges ne le comprenait pas puisqu'elle était un peu plus mature qu'eux du à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ainsi Elena sentait sa sœur isolée et ne voulait pas que l'enfant se sente encore plus seule et avait convaincu Damon d'aller lui tenir compagnie. Et l'ancien vampire devait bien avouer qu'il aimait beaucoup la fillette. Elle était très gentille et ressemblait souvent à Elena. En fait personne ne pouvait détester Margaret Gilbert, c'était une fillette vraiment gentille, mignonne et attachante. Un enfant complètement irrésistible qui avait comme son ainée amadouer l'arrogant Damon Salvatore.

Ce matin de mars alors qu'il rentrait de sa matinée bénévolat à l'école maternelle de Fell Church – sa femme l'avait poussé à y aller pour Margaret – Damon Salvatore trouva son épouse inconsciente dans leur cuisine. Apparemment Elena avait eu faim – le frigo était ouvert – et était descendue avant d'avoir un malaise. Elle reprenait justement conscience quand le jeune homme appelait les secours. Et il semblait qu'elle soit très mal. En effet Elena – enceinte d'un peu plus de huit mois – ressentait des contractions et commençait à paniquer. Parce qu'avoir son bébé prématurément était sa hantise. Elle avait lu tellement de choses sur les naissances prématurées, elle savait tout ce qu'un bébé prématuré risquait et avait peur pour le sien. Elle était horrifiée à l'idée de perdre sa petite-fille! Elle s'y était tellement attachée, aujourd'hui elle n'imaginait plus sa vie sans sa fille. Oui s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Elena Salvatore redoutait plus que tout au monde c'était bien qu'il arrive quelque chose à son bébé! Elle était terrorisée par cette situation et savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si elle était responsable de quoique ce soit de mal chez sa fille. Si elle accouchait prématurément, que sa fille allait en couveuse et/ou qu'elle avait des problèmes respiratoires, intestinaux; que le cerveau de son bébé était mal développé… tout ce qui pouvait se produire dans une situation telle que celle-là terrorisait Elena qui serait incapable de vivre avec cette culpabilité. Elena était véritablement terrorisée à l'idée d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit de mal chez sa fille à cause d'elle. Ce bébé était la chose la plus précieuse qu'Elena avait et elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit de mal. Et elle ne supporterait pas de croiser le regard de son mari si son pire cauchemar se produisait! Cependant ce que la jeune femme redoutait arriva et elle mit son bébé au monde. Enfin son accouchement ne s'était pas très bien passé et il avait fallut l'accoucher par césarienne alors qu'elle était inconsciente à cause de sa tension trop élevée – tension qui selon les médecins baisserait une fois que le bébé serait né, les mettant tous deux hors de danger. Enfin c'était ce que les médecins d'Elena avaient expliqué à un Damon complètement fou d'angoisse. Ils lui avaient dit que si le bébé restait jusqu'à terme dans le ventre d'Elena, il serait en danger. Tout comme Elena dont la tension ne pourrait pas redescendre puisqu'elle était provoquée par sa grossesse. Et ils insistèrent sur le fait que pour l'un comme pour l'autre cela pourrait avoir des conséquences très graves s'ils ne pratiquaient pas de césarienne au plus vite. Ainsi Damon complètement fou d'inquiétude et perdu du donner son accord sans savoir ce qui allait se passer et si sa femme approuverait son choix. Et ce fut dans cet état second qu'il tourna encore et encore en rond dans les couloirs sous les regards tout aussi inquiet de ses amis qui avait été alertés par une Madame Flowers complètement angoisée.

Meredith Suelez n'avait jamais été du genre à paniquer. Quoi qu'il puisse se produire la jeune femme gardait son calme et gérait les choses avec détachement et froideur. Cependant quand elle avait reçu un appel d'une Madame Flowers plus qu'angoissée lui apprenant qu'Elena avait du être accouchée prématurément, la jeune femme eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à rester calme. Logiquement elle avait cour de Philosophie mais pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Meredith préféra sécher. C'était vraiment trop dure pour elle de rester froide et détachée. Il était rare pour elle de perdre son sang-froid mais en sachant qu'Elena était en danger et pourrait très bien perdre son bébé – après tout quand un enfant nait prématurément tout peut arrivé – la jeune femme eu du mal à gérer ses émotions. Parce que Meredith savait à quel point cet enfant comptait pour Elena. Tous les soirs elle l'avait eu au téléphone et tous les soirs son amie lui parlait de ce bébé qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Meredith ne gérait plus ses émotions et rien ne s'arrangea lorsqu'elle du prendre sur elle pour rassurer Bonnie. Comme elle, la sorcière avait reçu un coup de fils de Madame Flowers et Bonnie étant Bonnie elle avait prit les choses à cœur et paniquait comme pas possible. Ainsi Meredith devait gérer ses propres émotions et clamer son amie complètement hystérique à l'autre bout du fil. Il lui avait fallut deux heures pour apaiser un peu la sorcière avant de lui donner rendez-vous à Fell Church. En effet Meredith ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire à Harvard, il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle et qu'elle soit auprès de ses amis. Auprès d'Elena. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle devait être auprès d'Elena.

Le brouillard. C'était tout ce qu'Elena Salvatore voyait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, elle ne se souvenait pas de comment elle en était arrivée à voir du brouillard mais elle le traversa malgré le fait qu'il l'aveuglait pour se retrouver maintenant dans un jardin lumineux. Elle avait cette sensation qu'elle devait traverser le brouillard et être dans ce jardin maintenant. Elle ne l''expliquait pas mais c'était ainsi. Alors la jeune femme avait puisé dans ses forces pour arriver dans cet Eden et se retrouva face à sa Maman. En la voyant plusieurs choses assaillirent son esprit. La première: était-t-elle morte elle aussi? La seconde: elle se souvenu avoir eut un malaise dans sa maison et commença à paniquer pour son bébé. Cependant une partie d'elle était heureuse de revoir sa Maman. Sa Maman qui s'empressait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dire que son bébé irait bien comme si Miranda Gilbert savait ce que sa fille ressentait et ce à quoi elle pensait. En fait si Elena se retrouvait dans cette endroit avec sa Maman c'était parce qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question sur son rôle de mère et qu'il semblerait qu'une nouvelle fois le destin la guide en lui apportant l'aide dont elle avait de besoin à travers Miranda Gilbert. À travers la seule et unique personne qui pourrait rassurer Elena. Sa Maman! Et comme toujours la mère d'Elena su quoi lui dire et trouva les mots pour assurer à sa fille ainée qu'elle serait une bonne mère.

«Je suis vraiment très fière de toi ma petite puce! Lui confia tendrement sa Maman. Tu es devenue une brillante jeune femme qui réussit tout ce qu'elle fait. Et je sais que tu seras une Maman formidable! Ta fille a de la chance de t'avoir! En tout cas elle est merveilleuse. Sublime! Je peux te dire qu'elle ira bien, elle a juste besoin d'un peu de repos mais elle ira bien. Elle est destinée à devenir aussi extraordinaire que toi! Et elle sera la plus vive de toutes les fillettes! La plus vive, la plus belle et la plus intelligente! Elle sera… le parfait mélange de ses deux parents. Elle ne sera pas calme mais sera parfaite tel qu'elle sera. Et Damon et toi serez vraiment très fiers d'elle!

- Tu vois l'avenir? Bredouilla Elena.

- Peut-être.

- Ça, ça veut dire oui! Dis moi… comment elle sera? Je vais réussir à la rendre heureuse? Je vais réussir à les rendre heureux Damon et elle?

- Tu réussis Elena. Damon est heureux, tout ce qui lui faut c'est toi. Toi et votre bébé. Miranda, ta fille, ma petite-fille – d'ailleurs au passage je suis très touchée que tu l'appelles comme moi – mon adorable petite-fille sera fantastique Elena, arrête de t'inquiéter! Elle est parfaite, extraordinaire et ses f… Elle est parfaite et continuera de l'être. Oh Elena je suis vraiment fière de toi! Et de Miranda! Ta fille sera vraiment merveilleuse! J'aurais aimé être là pour la prendre dans mes bras, jouer avec elle, la gâter… enfin être sa grand-mère, lui confia simplement Miranda avec une once de tristesse dans la voix. Mais je veillerais sur elle comme je veille déjà sur ta sœur et sur toi.

- Margaret elle aussi est merveilleuse! Elle est super intelligente, gentille; c'est vraiment une fillette adorable! Lui assura Elena.

- Je sais. Elle est vraiment comme toi. Mais vraiment comme toi! Ta sœur adore les trucs surnaturels et dans quelques années elle va mettre son petit nez de fouine dedans! Ma petite Margaret est intelligente mais je la trouve un peu…

- Solitaire? Renfermée? Je sais et j'essaye de…

- Je sais que tu essayes de l'aider mais la situation… je veux dire le fait que tout le monde te crois morte, que quand elle parle de toi à Judith elle lui réponde que tu es morte… tout ça la perturbe, souligna sa mère inquiète. Plus qu'on ne le croit. Elle n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Judith peut croire ça!

- Tu es entrain de me demander de disparaître de sa vie? Demanda Elena qui ne voulait pas être séparée de sa sœur.

- Non, surtout pas! Tu as besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de toi. Vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre! Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas que vous soyez séparées l'une de l'autre mais j'espère que tu trouveras un moyen pour stabiliser la situation vis-à-vis de ta petite-sœur. Pour qu'elle aille mieux. J'ai confiance en toi Elena, tu es extraordinaire! Je suis si fière de toi ma petite fille! Et de ta sœur. Tu peux le lui dire, elle croira ce que tu dis, elle croit à beaucoup de choses! Dis lui aussi que je vous aime plus que tout et que je serais toujours avec vous. Juste à côté. Papa et moi on est tous les jours à côté de vous sans que vous le sachiez c'est tout. D'ailleurs toi en te concentrant, je suis sûre que tu pourrais ressentir notre présence, souligna simplement sa mère avant de reprendre son discours: On vous aime vraiment plus que tout au monde et on est fiers de vous deux. Ta sœur est une fillette formidable et toi tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire! Magnifique! Aujourd'hui tu as tout pour avoir une vie véritablement parfaite. Un mari qui t'aime comme tu le mérites, qui tuerait pour toi; une petite fille merveilleuse et qui a de l'avenir, croit moi. Elena aujourd'hui tu as tout et tu seras extraordinaire. Tu l'as toujours été et tu continueras de l'être! N'aies pas peur de l'avenir, celui qui t'attend est formidable! Je t'aime mon Elena. Je t'aime tellement ma fille! Et ton père également. Bien sur on aurait aimé rester avec ta sœur et toi mais on est heureux. On a la chance de continuer de veiller sur vous, c'est le plus important pour nous, veiller sur nos formidables filles! Je t'aime mon Elena! Maintenant il faut que tu partes d'ici. Parce que ce n'est pas ta place. Tu es venue ici pour qu'on puisse discuter mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu dois ouvrir les yeux et repartir près de ceux que tu aimes. Ton mari qui commence à devenir plus que fou et qui a besoin de toi pour se calmer. Et ta fille. Elle a besoin de sa Maman! Là tu vas la retrouver dans une couveuse mais ce n'est pas grave, ne panique pas! Elle est juste née un peu trop tôt mais elle est forte, elle ira bien, je te le promets Elena. Alors quand tu la verras, reste forte. Elle elle l'est et elle a besoin que sa Maman reste calme. Miranda va faire son petit chemin et tout ira bien pour elle. C'est une sacrée petite que tu viens d'avoir! Tu apprendras vite que Miranda fait les choses comme elle veut, quitte à te rendre dingue mais elle saura toujours que tu es là pour elle et que tu l'aimes plus que tout. Tu seras son repère comme j'ai été le tient. Tout ira bien Elena. Maintenant ma puce ouvre les yeux, file retrouver ta famille. Je t'aime ma chérie.»

Et la voix de Miranda disparut alors qu'Elena entendit un lointain _"Je t'aime ma chérie"_ en se réveillant dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Évidemment la première chose que fit la jeune femme fut de se lever et de courir vers la nurserie pour y voir sa fille qu'importent les protestations des infirmières. En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune femme trouva tout de suite sa fille. Parce que Damon était à côté et parce que Miranda avait les yeux grands ouvert et était le parfait mélange d'elle et de son époux. Le bébé était une vraie Gilbert-Salvatore. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, la même curiosité dans le regard que son père et avait les yeux bleus et le même teint porcelaine que sa mère. Cependant ni Elena, ni Damon n'arrivaient à dire à qui Miranda ressemblait le plus tellement elle était le parfait mélange d'eux deux. Leur fille était véritablement magnifique! Le bébé était la plus belle de tous les bébés de l'hôpital – c'était les infirmières qui le disaient – malgré le fait qu'elle était la plus petite et qu'elle était en couveuse. L'enfant était véritablement splendide! Elena et Damon en étaient plus que fiers de leur adorable petite princesse. Aux yeux d'Elena, la petite était parfaite. Cependant même si sa mère lui avait assuré que la petite irait bien, Elena détestait voir sa fille dans une couveuse. Même si elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Même si elle savait que n'était pas grave, juste de la prévention, Elena était tout de même inquiète. Elle et Damon n'aimaient pas savoir que leur fille en avait de besoin même _"par simple précaution et pour quelques jours seulement"_ et même si elle savait que Miranda irait bien, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, Elena détestait voir son petit bébé ainsi. Elle était une Maman, tout ce qu'elle voulait était pouvoir serrer son bébé dans ses bras, la sentir contre elle; or elle ne le pouvait pas et la jeune femme avait véritablement beaucoup de mal à supporter la distance forcée d'avec sa fille. Elle avait besoin de son bébé et elle savait que Miranda avait besoin d'elle tout autant. C'était un bébé et les bébés ont besoin de leurs mamans. Toutes les deux avaient besoin de contacts l'une avec l'autre mais elles ne le pouvaient pas. Parce que les médecins avaient interdit à Elena de sortir sa fille de la couveuse. Selon eux la petite avait encore besoin de quelques jours pour que ses poumons entre autre se développent encore un peu pour atteindre une taille qui permettrait à la petite de respirer l'air qui l'entourerait.

«Elle ira bien, déclara-t-elle à Damon qui l'observait sans prononcer quoi que ce soit. Je le sais. Crois moi. Je sais que tu deviens fou mais elle ira bien.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je le sais. Je t'expliquerais mais pas maintenant. Je suis fatiguée et… et je veux mon bébé. Je veux pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras. La savoir en dehors de ce truc là!

- Je sais.

- Toi et moi on veut la même chose. Je suis désolée, tout ça c'est de ma fau…

- Non Elena, lui assura Damon en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu n'y es pour rien. À mon avis miss Miranda était trop pressée de rencontrer sa Maman et elle a décidé de naitre plus tôt que prévu. Notre fille ne peut qu'avoir du caractère!

- Parce qu'elle n'était pas bien dans mon ventre? Fit mine de s'offusquer la jeune femme. Caractère ou pas, dans mon ventre elle devait être bien.

- Si mais je crois qu'elle voulait voir le monde. J'ai besoin de croire que tout ira bien Elena parce que…

- Elle ira bien Damon! Je le sais. J'ai fait une sorte de rêve, j'ai… j'ai vu ma mère et elle m'a assuré que tout irait bien pour elle.

- Ta mère?

- Oui, sourit Elena. J'avais besoin d'elle, vraiment besoin d'elle et elle a été là pour moi. Comme toujours. Je sais que Miranda ira bien grâce à elle! Mais j'aimerais pouvoir aider mon bébé. Tu sais je sais guérir, j'ai ce pouvoir et…

- Tu sais quoi, tu vas le faire! S'exclama soudainement son époux. Tu vas faire en sorte que Miranda aille mieux.

- Damon non ne la sort pas…

- J'ai confiance en toi, lui confia son époux en sortant la petite de la couveuse pour la lui poser dans ses bras. Concentre toi, concentre ton pouvoir sur elle et surtout ne panique pas. J'ai confiance en toi et Miranda aussi alors…, se coupa-t-il en voyant qu'Elena lui faisait signe de se taire.»

Elena avait besoin de toute sa concentration et fit appel à tout son pouvoir pour sa fille. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire pour le débloquer, en général ces dons lui venaient subitement sans qu'elle ne fasse rien de particulier mais là elle devait faire appel à eux et se concentrait sur les conseils que lui donnait à voix basse Damon et fini par réussir. Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait senti et elle le voyait sur sa fille qui respirait maintenant parfaitement bien. Cependant les infirmières qui venaient de rentrer commencèrent à les disputer Damon et elle pour avoir sorti leur fille de sa couveuse. Et au lieu de dire que leur fille allait bien, le couple explosa de rire. Toute la pression était redescendue d'un seul coup, leur petite Miranda allait parfaitement bien, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Miranda allait parfaitement bien et était heureuse dans les bras de sa Maman, c'était l'essentiel. Et pour Damon et Elena s'était l'un des moments les plus émouvants de leur vie. Leur petite fille allait bien, était dans les bras d'Elena après que celle-ci l'ait guérit. Tous les deux étaient fous de joie d'avoir leur fille dans leurs bras et de savoir que celle-ci allait bien. Pouvoir la sentir contre eux, la voir les observer de cette manière si innocente et si curieuse, tout ça contribuait à les rendre heureux et à les apaiser au plus haut point.

«Elle est vraiment belle, pleurait Elena en scrutant sa fille trait par trait.

- Elle te ressemble, répondit Damon en prenant sa femme dans ses bras et en laissant sa fille lui attraper le doigt.

- Non, c'est à toi qu'elle ressemble. Elle a mes yeux mais elle regarde le monde de la même manière que toi. Et elle semble déjà être arrogante! Non mais regarde comme elle me regarde! On dirait qu'elle sait qu'elle est la plus belle! C'est une véritable petite Salvatore notre fille! Sourit Elena. Oui ma Miranda, tu es un vraie Salvatore. La fille à ton Papa! Tu es vraiment belle mon bébé!

- Comme toi princesse. Notre fille est aussi belle que toi! Déclara son mari qui ne cessait de fixer la petite du regard.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il est temps que Miranda aille dans les bras de son Papa! S'exclama soudainement la jeune femme en posant le bébé dans les bras de son époux. Il est temps que monsieur Salvatore fasse connaissance avec sa fille! Alors Damon ça te fait quoi d'être père?

- C'est… Elle est… Elena elle est parfaite! Bredouilla Damon qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille. Jamais je n'aurais cru…

- L'avoir? Nous avoir? Avoir cette vie? Comprit sa femme.

- Oui.

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais, tu me l'as dit, lui rappela son épouse. Tu m'as dit que dans ta première vie d'humain, tu rêvais de rencontrer la femme de ta vie et de construire une famille. Ensuite tu as du y renoncer et aujourd'hui nous voilà Miranda et moi. Et tu sais quoi, ni elle, ni moi ne comptons partir! Non mais regarde notre fille à quel point elle est heureuse dans tes bras! En même temps tes bras sont très confortables!

- Et disponibles vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour mes deux princesses! Sept jours sur sept! Sourit Damon de manière arrogante.

- Heureusement. Je suis ta femme et Miranda est ta fille je te rappelle!

- Et je vous aime, déclara son mari en l'embrassant.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Miranda est née! Bon prématurément mais elle est née! Sinon qu'avez vous pensé de la scène mère-fille entre Miranda _"maman d'Elena & Margaret"_ & Elena? De la scène à la nurserie?**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**  
><strong>

**Bises et à bientôt.  
><strong>

**Amandine.  
><strong>


	19. Chapitre 19

**Voilà enfin la suite. Désolée pour ce long retard, les fics les plus commentées sont prioritaires puisque je sais qu'il y a une attente. Bref je ne papote pas plus, je vous laisse avec ce dix-neuvième chapitre. J'espère tout simplement et comme toujours qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Damon et Elena étaient restés plusieurs heures auprès de Miranda où leurs amis s'étaient succédés pour rencontrer la petite avant de demander aux infirmières à ce que la fillette soit installée dans la chambre de sa mère. Parce que la nuit approchait et la jeune femme refusait de laisser son bébé dormir seule à la nurserie. Elle voulait être là pour Miranda afin de s'en occuper dés que le besoin se fera sentir. Et elle avait parfaitement prit soin de sa fille qui avait passé une nuit plutôt tranquille et qui prenait maintenant son premier repas de la journée. Être Maman avait complètement bouleversé la jeune femme. Elle qui auparavant était égoïste et ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne donnait tout à sa fille qui passait dés lors en priorité. C'était fou à quel point Elena Gilbert-Salvatore était chamboulée par sa maternité! Elle avait un lien très fort avec ce tout petit être et ce dés l'instant où elle avait su qu'elle l'attendait. Ce lien était encore plus fort depuis qu'elle avait tenu sa fille dans ses bras et qu'elle l'avait aidé à respirer par elle-même. Cette adorable petite fille était totalement innocente et ne demandait qu'à être aimé et protégé et Elena savait que c'était à elle de le faire. Elle en avait conscience. Elle avait conscience que le bien-être d'un petit bébé dépendait d'elle et savait qu'elle ferrait n'importe quoi pour sa fille. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour son bébé était surement l'un des plus forts sentiments – l'autre sentiment aussi fort qu'elle ressentait était son amour pour Damon – et ce sentiment fort qu'elle ressentait pour sa fille était vraiment précieux pour elle. Ça la rendait meilleure. Miranda lui était précieuse. Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfants de peur de ne pas savoir les aimer et les rendre heureux mais aujourd'hui qu'elle avait sa fille, tout était différent. Elle savait que quoiqu'il arrive, elle réussira. Qu'elle aimait tellement sa fille qu'elle serait capable de tout pour elle. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à décrire à quel point elle aime Miranda. C'était insensé l'amour qu'elle portait à sa fille! C'était comme si maintenant sa vie était parfaite. Tout était stable et normale. Elle était mariée à l'amour de sa vie, avait un magnifique bébé… Sa vie avait un sens maintenant. Elena avait retrouvé un bonheur sans limite, la stabilité et depuis que sa fille est née, elle se sentait forte. Plus forte qu'auparavant. Elle était mère. Elle avait une famille. Un mari et une fille. Elle avait ce que tout le monde désirait, elle avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais songé avoir mais qui a présent lui était vital. Son univers auparavant superficiel devenu surnaturel était devenu sa famille. Damon et Miranda. Sans l'un d'eux, Elena en était consciente, elle ne pouvait pas vivre. Ils étaient sa vie, son monde, son univers. Ils étaient tout pour elle. Aujourd'hui Elena les avaient et ils étaient son bonheur. La jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé les avoir mais ils étaient ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé sa voie, elle savait ce pourquoi elle était faite. Elle vivait pour sa famille. Elle était faite pour être mère. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle et s'était très vite rendu compte à quel point avoir Miranda la rendait heureuse. À quel point Miranda lui apportait du bonheur. C'était son bébé. Tout se résumait à ça, Miranda était sa fille, elle était la personne la plus fragile et précieuse qu'elle et Damon ont. Le bébé représentait leur amour, elle était leur vie. La jeune femme savait que tout ce que la petite ressentirait, elle le ressentirait. Elle savait que tous les chagrins de son bébé seraient les siens, que toutes les joies de Miranda seraient aussi les siennes. Elle savait que quand sa fille serait malade elle le serait aussi. Parce qu'avec ce tout petit bébé, elle avait un lien, un lien très fort, indescriptible, et parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

«Il faut que tu ailles voir Margaret, murmura Elena à l'intention de son époux alors que leur fille tétait. Tu sais il faut que tu lui dises que Miranda est née et qu'elle va bien. Il faut que tu lui donnes des photos, qu'elle voit sa nièce.

- Mais ta sœur est en vacances, souligna simplement Damon. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je me pointe chez ta Tante et je dis que je suis ton mari et que je viens montrer des photos de notre fille. Alors que Judith te croit morte?

- Baratine là! Tu es très doué pour la baratiner! Tu baratines qui tu veux Damon, baratine ma Tante! Dis lui… Dis lui un truc pour pouvoir parler à Margaret et lui donner les photos. Elle a besoin de savoir que Miranda et moi allons bien mon cœur.

- Je vais… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire moi? Je peux… Je vais dire à ta Tante que j'ai pensé à Margaret dans une librairie en voyant un livre sur les chats et que je le lui apporte. Ensuite j'essayerai de parler à ta sœur et je lui filerais les copies des photos que j'ai prises. Ça te va comme idée?

- Elle est géniale! Sourit son épouse. Vas y. Moi je m'occupe de Miranda et je réfléchis à ce dont je t'ai parlé à propos de ma sœur. Tu sais, trouvé un moyen qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Tu veux que j'y aille maintenant?

- Et bien oui. C'est le matin, moi je m'occupe de Miranda mais après je veux mon merveilleux mari auprès de moi donc tu files maintenant chez ma Tante! Aller Damon!

- À vos ordres mon adjudante!

- Damon!

- Quoi?

- Ne m'appelle pas _"mon adjudante"_! Grogna son épouse avant de parler à leur fille. Miranda ton Papa ne dis que des bêtises! Des tonnes et des tonnes de bêtises. Parfois il agit comme un véritable enfant! Je suis sûre que quand tu seras plus grande, tu t'amuseras comme une petite folle avec lui.

- Evidemment qu'elle s'amusera bien. On s'amusera bien tous les trois! Parce que crois moi Miranda et moi on va t'entrainer dans nos jeux! Lui promit-t-il sournoisement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance mais Miranda… je te promets qu'elle en aura une merveilleuse. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour mes deux princesses!

- Je sais Damon! Je sais et je t'aime, lui confia amoureusement sa femme. Et je t'aime encore plus quand tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me dis que tu veux le meilleur pour elle. Je le sais mais quand tu le dis… J'aime quand tu le dis parce que quand tu le dis… Je ressens tout l'amour que tu lui portes et c'est merveilleux. Surtout que j'imagine que pour toi c'est tout à fait nouveau, que tu ne sais pas quoi faire parce que ton père… Enfin je ne veux pas te faire repenser à tes mauvais souvenirs, je veux juste dire que je sais que tu fais avec ce que tu as et que tu n'as quasi rien, aucun modèle paternel de référence, donc quand tu me dis que tu veux que notre fille ait une vraie enfance, une enfance heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait. C'est merveilleux. C'est merveilleux de savoir à quel point tu l'aimes.

- Évidemment… C'est notre fille! Elle est… C'est Miranda! Je ne sais même pas te dire à quel point je veux qu'elle soit heureuse! S'exclama Damon avec une sincérité dont il ne fait preuve qu'avec son épouse. Elena, j'ai mit plus de cinq cent ans à te trouver et quand je t'ai trouvé je pensais qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir ça. Et puis je suis redevenu humain et il y a eu cette nuit, cette nuit inoubliable et… Miranda est là. Notre fille est là! Alors évidemment que je veux le meilleur pour notre princesse, que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est notre miracle mon ange. C'est… je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point je vous aime toutes les deux!

- Je le sais. Je le vois. Je l'entends dans ta voix et je le vois dans tes yeux. Quand tu me parles d'elle, quand tu la regardes! Je le vois à ton aura. Elle brille comme jamais elle n'a brillé, sourit la jeune femme. Et puis je le sais parce que j'aime Miranda autant que toi. C'est aussi ma fille et… Tu sais je me souviens de la moi du futur et… je sais qu'elle a changé ce qui a pu lui arriver et que ça ne m'arrivera pas mais… je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a dit que dans son présent, j'avais perdu gros et elle a aussi dit que j'aurais des choses auxquelles je n'ai jamais pensé mais auxquelles elle refuserais de renoncer. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que _"ces choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir"_ soient notre famille et Miranda. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait voulu parler de notre fille! J'ai tellement peur que ce soit elle que dans cette univers on ait perdu… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle! C'est mon bébé! Ça devrait être interdit d'aimer un enfant autant que j'aime notre bébé! C'est un amour puissant mais douloureux. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… ça me tuerait!

- Elena tout ça c'est du passé! Quoi qu'il se soit passé, tu l'as dit toi même l'autre Elena et Stefan ont tout changé. Il n'arrivera rien à Miranda, je ne le permettrais pas! Lui promit son époux avec toute la conviction dont il pouvait faire preuve. Je sais à quel point… Je l'aime autant que tu l'aimes Elena et… Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais je te promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien à Miranda et à toi. Je te le jure princesse. Je ne laisserais jamais rien vous arriver. Je t'aime Elena. Et j'aime Miranda. Toutes les deux vous êtes les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées. Alors crois moi quand je te dis que je ne laisserais jamais rien vous arriver. Je vous aime tellement! Et tu sais que je protège les personnes que j'aime.

- Surtout que tu les comptes sur les doigts de la main! Rigola Elena.

- Toi et Miranda.

- Et Stefan. N'oublie pas ton frère, lui rappela son épouse. Je sais qu'entre lui et toi c'est… explosif mais Stefan reste ton petit-frère. Tu as beau dire que tu le détestes, il reste ton frère, ça compte.

- Il est aussi ton ex! Rugit son mari.

- Que j'ai moins aimé que toi! Damon arrête d'être jaloux de mes ex, toi et moi on était destiné l'un à l'autre, lui assura son épouse en lui parlant de la soirée magie chez Bonnie.

- Je ne savais pas pourquoi… je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait poussé à rentrer chez Bonnie mais maintenant…

- Tu ne te fiches pas de moi quand je te dis qu'on est des âmes-sœurs? Fut-t-elle surprise.

- Bizarrement non, sourit tendrement Damon. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé… on est ensemble et on a Miranda. Elena contre toute attente, contre toutes probabilités on a un bébé! C'est tellement… Quand on voit d'où on vient, avoir Miranda relève du miracle! Alors oui je te crois. Sans oublier que tu es ma femme, je te crois aveuglement. Je t'aime Elena et quoi que tu dises, je te crois. Tu es la seule que je croirais toujours.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Damon, répondit-t-elle en l'embrassant. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais tu dois aller baratiner ma Tante!

- Oui. Mais avant tu permets que je prenne ma fille dans mes bras?

- Évidemment idiot! Mais fais attention à sa tête et n'oublie pas qu'elle doit faire son rôt et…

- Je sais princesse!

- Je sais que tu le sais mais elle est tellement fragile que j'ai moi-même peur de lui faire mal. Et puis je te rappelle le rôt parce que ton T-shirt est un Armani et si ta fille te vomie dessus je vais t'entendre beugler et…

- Non. Tout sera pardonner à ma petite princesse! La contredit-t-il en adoration devant sa fille.

- Damon Salvatore est un Papa Gaga! Rigola Elena qui se moquait de lui.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Maman Gaga! Répliqua son époux sur le même ton.»

Ce matin là était un énième matin où Margaret Gilbert parlait de sa sœur. La petite s'était levée, était allée dans la cuisine réclamer son petit-déjeuner à sa Tante qui regardait des albums de famille sans l'avoir vu venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Judith profitait d'un moment de solitude pour regarder des vieilles photos. Elle le faisait souvent, elle se rappelait du temps où tout était parfait. Où elle avait toute sa famille en vie. Ils lui manquaient tellement! Son frère, sa belle sœur et Elena lui manquaient et en regardant ces photos elle se remémorait les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait avec eu: le mariage de Grayson et Miranda, la naissance des filles, leurs premiers pas, le sale caractère qu'avait Elena, tout les fous rire que sa nièce avait pu déclencher… Et Judith était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu la petite Margaret s'installer à côté d'elle et regarder les photos. Ainsi quand elle avait vu sa grande-sœur, l'enfant avait automatiquement reparlé d'Elena comme étant vivante avant de reparler du bébé et de finir par faire pleurer sa Tante qui ne supportait plus de l'entendre parler d'Elena comme d'une personne vivante. Entendre la petite dire que _"La robe d'Elena sur la photo est belle mais moins belle que sa robe de mariée"_ avant de demandé quand est-ce que ce sera le mois de mai parce que le bébé d'Elena doit naitre au mois de mai. Et Judith n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Margaret dire qu'Elena est vivante. À chaque fois que la petite parlait de sa sœur, le cœur de sa Tante se brisait une nouvelle fois en mille morceaux. Judith Gilbert n'aurait jamais songé devenir la tutrice d'Elena et de Margaret mais son frère et sa belle-sœur ont eu cet accident et elle l'est devenue. Elle avait toujours adoré les filles et elle avait remercié le ciel qu'Elena ait survécu; perdre son frère et sa belle-sœur avait été plus que douloureux mais perdre Elena... ça l'aurait achevé. Depuis le jour où elle a signé les papiers pour prendre en charge l'éducation et le bien-être de ses nièces, Judith s'est efforcée du mieux qu'elle pouvait à les protéger en les aimant un peu plus chaque jour. Avec le temps les deux orphelines étaient devenues comme des filles pour leur Tante et en perdant Elena, une partie de Judith était morte avec elle. Perdre Elena l'avait achevé! Depuis la mort de sa nièce, Judith n'était plus la même. Elena lui manquait plus que tout. Alors entendre Margaret soutenir envers et contre tout qu'Elena est bel et bien vivante et qu'elle a tout ce qu'elle aurait toujours du avoir, tout ce qu'elle méritait d'avoir, brisait Judith. À chaque fois les paroles de Margaret lui rappelaient qu'Elena est morte trop jeune. Et même si d'ordinaire Judith encaissait, qu'elle masquait ses sentiments devant une Margaret toute heureuse de parler de son ainée comme d'une personne vivante, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas. À force de lutter contre les fantasmes de sa nièce, Judith était fatiguée et aujourd'hui elle craqua. Elle fondit spontanément en larmes devant la fillette qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi et qui avec toute l'innocence de ses cinq ans, alla simplement prendre sa Tante dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne sonne à la porte. Quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir, Judith sécha ses larmes à vitesse grand V et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée alors que Margaret la suivait complètement muette après avoir fait malgré elle pleurer sa Tante. Sa Tante qui fut surprise de voir Damon. Judith se souvenait très bien de lui. Il n'était peut-être venu qu'une seule fois chez elle mais il lui avait fait une forte impression. Judith l'aimait bien. Elle le trouvait respectueux et gentleman, et c'est de quelqu'un comme ça qu'elle aurait voulu pour Elena. Judith l'avait seulement trouvé parfait pour Elena. D'ailleurs elle avait voulu que sa nièce sorte avec parce qu'elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible au charme de l'adolescente qu'était Elena. Mais en bonne tête de mule, son adorable nièce avait refusé. Et depuis ce repas, personne n'avait revu Damon. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il sourit à Margaret en disant les formules de politesses à Judith avant d'expliquer qu'il venait parce que dans une librairie il avait vu un livre sur les chats – livres qu'il tendait à Margaret (et oui avant de venir sonner chez les Gilbert, Damon était allé faire du shopping histoire d'être crédible) – qui lui avait fait penser à la fillette. Alors évidemment en entendant cela, Judith sourit en le remerciant pour ce cadeau et l'invita à entrer pour lui offrir un café et discuter un peu avec lui. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Judith évitait le sujet Elena et Damon espérait ne pas avoir à parler de sa femme sachant que ça perturberait Margaret puisqu'avec Judith il faudrait parler d'Elena comme d'une personne morte. La conversation – qui portait sur l'Europe – fut interrompu par le téléphone qui sonna, téléphone que Judith alla décrocher laissant Damon et Margaret seuls dans le salon. Et Damon en profita pour expliquer à sa belle-sœur que le bébé est né.

«C'est trop cool!

- Oui mais… Ta sœur m'a dit de te rappeler que ta Tante la croit morte alors ne parle pas d'elle ou de Miranda, lui rappela Damon.

- Oui mais c'est pas juste! Bouda Margaret. Elena c'est ma grande sœur!

- Je sais. Aller ne fais pas la tête, ta sœur va me tuer quand elle saura que j'ai réussi à te rendre triste!

- T'as des photos du bébé? Demanda subitement la fillette avec enthousiasme.

- Oui. Regarde, elle est belle! Elle ressemble à Elena! S'enthousiasma Damon.

- Elle a les mêmes yeux qu'Elena et moi mais elle a tes cheveux! Souligna innocemment la petite. Je peux garder les photos?

- Si tu les gardes cachées oui.

- T'inquiète! Je les planquerai dans la chambre d'Elena, personne n'y va, y'a juste moi, lui assura l'enfant. Et ma sœur, c'est quand que je pourrais la voir elle et le bébé?

- Bientôt. Elena a plein de choses à te raconter, lui confia l'ancien vampire.

- Et je pourrais venir vous voir dans votre maison?

- Toi tu veux te baigner? Supposa son beau-frère amusé.

- Bah oui! Avoua Margaret. Mais je veux aussi voir le bébé. Alors je pourrais venir?

- Bah oui! Répliqua Damon toujours autant amusé par l'enfant.

- Merci. Et je sais, je ne dois pas le dire à Tante Judith! Était consciente l'enfant.

- Ouais. Et tu… s'interrompit Damon en entendant son portable sonner avant de le décrocher.

- _Devine?_ S'écria Elana surexcitée à l'autre bout du fils.

- Devine quoi? La petite a déjà dit son premier mot et j'ai loupé ça? Répondit sarcastiquement l'ancien vampire.

- _Très drôle Damon!_ Ironisa son épouse. _Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit, pas de sarcasmes avec moi! Je suis ta femme je te rappelle! Ta femme et la mère de ta fille, traite moi avec respect._

- Toujours Elena. Sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? Reprit sérieusement son époux.

- _Miranda et moi on peut sortir de l'hôpital!_ S'écria la jeune femme surexcitée. _Aujourd'hui! Maintenant même!_

- Alors j'arrive princesse!

- _Prends le temps de dire au revoir quand même! Au fait tu as donné les photos à ma sœur? _S'enquit son épouse.

- Oui. Et la petite elle dort?

- Comme un ange, le rassura sa femme. Elle est trop mignonne! Je la photographie tellement que je crois que la carte mémoire de ton appareil photo est saturée! Il faudra aller acheter du papier photo, je crois qu'on n'en aura pas assez à la maison!

- J'en ai déjà acheté princesse! Lui apprit son époux. Je me doutais bien qu'en te laissant mon appareil photo tu ne résisterais pas et que tu mitraillerais notre fille de photos! Sérieusement j'ai vraiment hâte de vous ramener à la maison! Bon princesse je dois te laisser mais j'arrive, lui dit Damon en voyant Judith revenir au salon. Merci pour le café Judith, j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps mais je dois y aller.

- Aller chercher votre famille d'après ce que j'ai entendu, sourit simplement Judith.

- Oui. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, répondit Damon en restant le plus vague possible. En tout cas j'ai été ravi de vous revoir.»

À la maternité Elena Salvatore ne tenait plus en place. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit parce que même si en général il était synonyme de joie, il avait été pour elle synonyme de larmes. Parce qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant son bébé dans un couveuse, incapable de respirer sans une aide. Alors quand le pédiatre de sa fille lui avait dit que la petite pouvait sortir dés aujourd'hui, la jeune femme s'était empressée d'appeler son mari pour lui dire de venir les chercher tout en emballant ses affaires. Ainsi elle fut très vite prête et eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation concernant sa petite-sœur. Et une chose lui était venue tel une évidence. Bien sur l'idée qu'elle avait eu l'effrayait mais c'était le meilleur choix pour Margaret. En fait Elena pensait qu'il était temps pour elle de faire sa réapparition. Elle pensait qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller sonner à la porte de sa Tante et de lui dire qu'elle était vivante. Mais elle devait trouver une explication à _"sa mort"_. Et elle avait peur de faire face à sa Tante; après tout Judith la croyait morte! Elle savait que ce serait un choc et elle ignorait comment l'amortir. La jeune femme comptait vraiment sur Damon pour l'aider à gérer cette situation. Damon qui justement venait d'arriver avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Damon à qui elle s'empressa de confier ses pensées et de lui demander comment elle pourrait expliquer le fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Son mari qui avait déjà une explication à fournir.

«Donc on peut y aller maintenant? Minauda Elena.

- Oui princesse, souffla son époux.

- Tu crois que Tante Judith va m'en vouloir? S'inquiéta sa femme en prenant délicatement Miranda dans ses bras.

- Non. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, lui assura tendrement Damon. Sérieusement Elena je crois que ta Tante sera heureuse de te retrouver. Tu es sa nièce!

- Ça va lui faire un choc!

- Évidemment!

- Donc je lui dis que quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital de Richmond, j'avais perdu la mémoire et que quand je l'ai retrouvé, tout le monde me croyait morte alors j'ai préféré rester dans l'ombre. Et que les seuls qui savaient la vérité étaient mes amis parce que Stefan et toi m'avez retrouvé, résuma la jeune femme. Mais tu sais il va falloir expliquer le fait que tu ne t'appelles pas Smith mais Salvatore et que tu es le frère de Stefan.

- Oh t'inquiètes je gère! S'exclama son époux avec arrogance. Je dirais que je t'avais déjà rencontré et que j'étais fou de toi. Je cherchais donc à te séduire et j'ai préféré mentir à ton oncle sur mon identité de peur que si tu apprends que je suis chez toi, tu ne viennes pas au diner qui était organisé.

- Donc tu as tout en main et je dois arrêter de m'inquiéter! Comprit son épouse.

- Exactement!

- Donc allons-y! Allons chez ma Tante!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé de Damon chez les Gilbert? De l'idée d'Elena d'aller voir sa Tante?**

**La suite prochainement.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


End file.
